Cye and Odaiba high
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] My first Ronin Warrior fic! no Shomenai or yaoi. Summary: After the battle with Talpa, the Ronin's forget they were ever friends and warriors AU. Updated 12 22 03: Chapter 16 up! [Explainations to Une] Gomen nesai for taking so long!
1. Mouri's late

  
I suspose, I'm walking on unkown territory here, just waiting to be attacked..... This is my first and possibly only Ronin Warrior story I'll write, and If you like it I'll update it.... Though I'm working on a [Digimon: Digital monsters] fanfiction as well... another... soo well if you like it, I'll probably jogg down another chapter untill I can finish my digimon fic. ^ ^; Be nice okay.... constructive criticism is allowed not Flaming ... like "Pointing out mistakes" or something else... concerning the chacters or what happened within the tv-series, or OVA (What does that mean anyway, I would like to know.), other stuff like that but _no_, crude, unjust, unruly flaming reviews ... you don't like it just hit the go back button and read something else. Mind you I'm no fan of Yaoi/Slash, so don't ask for any.... forgive me if I sound a bit cold and unfriendly, just wanted to tell you that, that stuff makes me completely uncomfortable when mentioned.  


  
  
  
  
  


Summary: After the battle with Talpa, the Ronin's forget they were ever friends and warriors. Cye moves to Japan after living in England for a year, in the Odaiba district to attend at Japan's somewhat priased highschool "Odaiba high" and meets four interesting teenagers, all of them older than he and all them have familar faces. Mia is Yulie's babysister when his parents aren't home, they have forgotten as well, about the Ronin warriors. Sorry if this sucks.  


  
  
  


Disclaimer: Ronin warriors belongs to the Sunrise co. I own nothing nor do I make any money off this. Any original characters belong to me.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Cye and Odaiba high**  
By Sakura123~  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
**1. Mouri's late**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cye, wake up! Your going to be late for your first day of highschool... again!" Came Mrs. Mouri's voice from behind the bedroom door of her son.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


16-year-old Cye Mouri rolled on the right side, tunneling deeper under his covers as the sunlight peered through the shades of his bedroom window, hitting his robin blue eyes. He groaned trying not to open his eyes. He, his older sister, Sayoko by ten years, her sister's fiancee Ryuusuke Shizuka, and his mother had moved from England to Japan two months ago into a high-rise apartment building not too far away from the new highschool Mrs. Mouri had enrolled him into a week ago.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sayoko was loving Japan, mostly because there was plenty sunlight to had, unlike England which had no sunlight at all. Cye on the other had, wished they had stayed in England because most of his friends lived there and he didn't want to move so far away from them. Mrs. Mouri, on the other hand, gave him no choice and warned him of the punishment that awaited him if he rebelled, when they got ready to leave for Japan. "Cye! Wake up!" A new voice disturbed his slumber, he recognized it as his sister's.  


  
  
  
  


_I wish they would leave me alone._ He thought tiredly, snuggling his head into the pillow.  


  
  
  
  
  


He slipped into darkness once more, when Sayoko's kicking in his door disturbed his sleep once again. He could hear here grumbling but didn't move to give her the idea that he was sleep, and didn't hear her. Sayoko huffed in frustration and sucked in her breath. "Cye wake up, or I'll get rid of your surfing board!" Sayoko yelled as loud as she could.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye sat up in an upright position throwing back his covers, his hair was a frizzy mess and he wore nothing but his stripe boxers, Sayoko smiled proudly at her handy work while he glowered at her with clenched fists. "You wouldn't bloody dare," He said darkly. Sayoko shrugged with an innocent look upon her face as she skipped out of the room.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye sighed climbing out of bed, he clumsily made his way across the room, he grabbed his towel and staggered out of his bedroom toward the bathroom, Sayoko watched from her bedroom door which was just beside Cye's bedroom as her brother tiredly made his way toward the bathroom. "Maybe you should drink coffee this morning, It'll wake you right up," She teased him. Cye glared at his sister, Sayoko smiled like a sly cat and shut her door.  


  
  
  
  
  


Cye continued forward to the bathroom, before glancing at the clock "7:17am," his senses awoke, realizing if he was late, detention was the first thing he would be doing after school and not swimming in bath tub full of bubblebath! He broke into a run, jumping into the cold room. "Ya!" Cye slid across the floor on one foot and crash landed into the skin.  


  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Cye got out of the bathroom, it was 7:30am exactly, he rushed into his bedroom managing to keep his towel around his waist when he zoomed pass his mother who was carrying a stack of books in her hand. He gaze a quick apology without stopping and shut his door. He dried his body off and hopped into his new uniform, a white dress shirt, a green dress jacket, and gray kaki's. He quickly scooped up his backpack, a favorite fairy-tale novel full of damsels, dragons, sorcerers, kings, and knights, etc., and left his bedroom in a hurry.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sayoko watched her brother make himself a grilled cheese sandwich shoving in a small bag of chips, and a soda into his old "Samurai pizza cats" lunch box he had since he was little and rush out of the house with his shoes halfway on. She stared at the front door for a moment while sipping on coffee and smirked closing her eyes. "Good thing that, coke is caffeinated," She muttered to herself.  


  
  
  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe I'm going to late! And on my first day!" Cye rushed down the street holding his lunch box tightly in his grip. As he rounded the corner, he didn't notice a girl peddling hard on her bike like the wind in the opposite direction coming at him fast. When Cye turned the corner he froze in his tracks, staring at the panicked face of the dirty-blond girl when she noticed him finally. She hit the breaks on her handle bar and screamed, "LOOK OUT!" Cye was almost hit by the girl and jumped out of the way, while the girl crashed into someone's parked car and was sent sailing over it.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye watched in horror as the girl crashed onto the concreat ground chin first with pained cry. The teenage girl laid on the ground with her bottom in the air, and arms beside her, her hands turned upward showing the palms. Wasting no time, the brown haired boy went around the car, rushing to her side. He kneeled on one knee, placing his hand on her wrist, there was a strong pulse, she was still alive.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye breathed a sigh of relief placing his hand on his chest when the girl sat straigh up letting out a wailing cry. "Shit, that hurt!" She grumbled rubbing her chin as if she didn't have a accident. Her tongue moved around in her mouth, and she spit out a wad of blood and a tooth. Cye was dumbfounded, the girl was up and about! "Lost another tooth," She sighed, shoving her bloody hand into her skirt's pocket, before turning to Cye. "Hi, I'm Mina Kojiya nice to meet ya," Mina said climbing to her feet.  


  
  
  
  
  


Cye climbed to his feet as well and nodded wearily, as the girl shook his hand with her non-blood stained one. "Ohhhh... C-Cye Mouri, it's a pleasure," He said. Mina gasped staring wide-eyed at the brown haired boy as if he were famous or something. "Your english! Wow, I didn't think people from England lived here in Japan!" Mina explained, as Cye began to walk toward the highschool once more.   


  
  
  
  
  


"I'm not British, if that's what your thinking. I'm Japanese really, I got the accent from when I was in England for a good portion of my childhood," He explained breifly. Mina nodded her mouth the shape of the letter "O". Cye chuckled at the girls expression, Mina's head bowed in disappointment. "Oh, I was really hoping you were british," She groaned. Cye shrugged. "Sorry, to bust your bubble," He said, while Mina nodded quickly with a happier face.   


  
  
  
  
  


"It's okay, anyways; we'd better get to school quickly before the bell rings. It's a quater to 8:00 almost!" Cye smacked his head remembering where he was susposed to be going. "Oh yeah, your right--- but..." He paused pointing her mangled bike behind them. Mina waved it off. "I'll get a new one, nothing to worry about!" She exclaimed waving her hand at him. Cye nodded unsure if they should leave the mashed object in the car as they rounded the corner.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina and Cye made it to Odaiba finding the school yard alive and buzzing with teenage students; he sighed, not late on the first day of high-school in Japan, his mother was going to be happy about this. Mina had went her own way, searching for her friends, leaving Cye to venture the high-school by himself.   


  
  
  
  
  


He traveled through the crowd of people making his way out onto the grassy field, most of the students were sitting underneath the Sakura-blossom trees reading or just talking to eachother, he smiled at the sound of the liveliness around him, when a shinning red light caught his eye. He turned the direction of the light, gazing upon several kids chasing after a raven-haired, blue-tiger-eyed boy with the same uniform as his, only it was wrinkled, the jacket was unbuttoned, the white dress shirt was unbotton at the top only showing the collar bone and it wasn't tucked into his pants, it hung out ubottomed at the bottom. He swore there was something on his forehead shinning a bright red. _Righteousness_. Cye's mind whispered.  


  
  
  
  


"Pass it here, Ryo!" One of the boy's shouted jumping up and down. Ryo kicked the soccer ball with the side of his foot and it missed the shouting boys, the raven-haired boy crashed onto the ground hand, the soccer ball went sailing straight over to Cye. The brown haired boy caught it with ease, a loud applause and cheers followed, Cye blushed scratching the back of his head, haming it up.   


  
  
  
  


The boy named Ryo came jogging over to him with an embarrassed look on his face. "Hey, thanks, great catch," He said quickly holding his hands out for the ball. Cye squinted his eyes leaning a bit to get a better look of Ryo's head. Ryo stepped back a bit, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden; only his grandmother made him feel like that, when he trying to sneak out of the house.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Umm ... would you please stop that, it's uncomfortable," Ryo muttered, poking Cye with his index finger. Cye snapped out of his trance, and bowed. "Uh, gomen," He said, throwing the ball back to him. Ryo nodded in response when Cye pointed at him staring still, Ryo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You look familiar," Cye said finally with a smile. "Must be the hair!" The raven-haired boy was taken aback by that, and cocked his head to the side, when his teammates began to call him.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Ryo! C'mon your holding up the game!" One boy yelled. Roy snapped out of his trance, with one last look at Cye he went to join his friends. "_Werid kid_," He thought, kicking the ball to boy who was jumping up and down. Cye walked off toward the school building, glancing briefly at the raven-haired boy again. "I must have seen him, from somewhere...." He mumbled, pulling his falling backpack strap up onto his shoulder again.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


R&R please. Lemmie know what you think of this so far! The other Ronins coming soon, if you review! Sakura123~  
  



	2. Trouble along the way

_________________________________________________  
  
2: Trouble along the way  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Cye stood in the office of the high-school principal, Mrs. Usagi Michi. Principal Michi was well known for giving two chances to whomever before they slipped up, started fights or performed an act of vandalism against the school. Her pale green eyes twitched at the neatness of his uniform, his frizzy brown hair that seemed to be the only thing out of place and the proper attitude in her presence.   
  
Cye dared not to move under the woman's pricing eyes, her short hair came to her jaw, her bangs her spiky clinging to her forehead, she wore a tight business suite with a skirt that showed more leg than his mother's semi-mini skirt did, so he tried to stare at her top instead of her bottom. "Please sit down, Mr. Mouri," She said rising from her spinning chair.  
  
Cye jumped slightly in alarm when the woman's voice broke his train of thought, he nodded vigorously making his way toward the chair, flopping down onto it's cushioned seat Cye relaxed a bit. Principal Usagi ran her fingers through her damp hair leaning up against the wall beside her window. "So," Usagi began, briefly glancing at Cye. "Your the new exchange student from England, if I'm not mistaken?"   
  
Cocking an eyebrow she awaited his answer, her fingertips drummed against her arm. Cye looked up from his hands, and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, I am," He said rather quickly. "Cye is my name if you didn't know." He chuckled nervously, blushing. I hope I don't fumble this interview.  
  
"You English is excellent, you don't seem to have any criminal record on your file," Usagi strode back to her desk picking up a file with his name on the front, Cye fiddled nervously with the end of his jacket, he felt extremely uncomfortable around this woman, he was wishing that the Mina would come crashing through the door on a bike to rescue him. "You passed all your classes in England with flying colors, so I suppose I shouldn't tell you what could happen to you if cause trouble in my highschool, do I, Mr. Mouri?" Her pale green eyes seemed to flare lifelessly with menacing look in them.  
  
Cye shook his head quickly. "No, Mrs. Michi, please call me Cye," He said calming down a bit, the woman had more talk in her than a chatter box on Christmas morning, he just wanted to get to his class already. Usagi placed his file into her drawer while staring at him.  
  
Cye glanced the other way causing the woman to smirk; she had given him a fright on his first day, this was good. He knew all the rules, and not to question her authority. "Well, then Cye, have a good first day," Principal Michi said in a cheerier tone of voice surprising the boy out of his trance, she held her hand out toward him. "I'll try Mrs. Michi, thank you," He said gripping her hand.   
  
A sudden chill ran up his spine, time seemed to stop, the room became shadowed and the only thing that remained seen was the desk that Principal Michi's hand rested firmly upon. Cye looked up at her and sensed something unnatural and unbalanced within her being, a smile spread across her face as her other hand touched Cye's wrist.   
  
He snapped out of his trance with a gasp, the room returned, sounds of teenagers outside the door filled his ears. "Are you all right, Cye?" Usagi asked with a smile. The 16-year-old nodded weakly letting go of her hand, the feeling retreated and he relaxed again. With a quick bow he quickly gathered his backpack into his arms, fleeing the room in a hurry. Usagi smirked and rested herself into the chair, crossing her legs.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Mina followed all her class mates toward the first subject of the day, Algebra-II, her least favorite subject in highschool and usually ended up passing her math tests with a B- or an F, which angered her parents greatly, her oldest and only sister, Junya teased her everytime she'd come through the door with her test paper in hand.   
  
Mina frowned upon the memory as she passed the locker of the school genius, Rowen Hashiba. She noticed the blue haired boy wasn't at his locker, this of course made her wonder where in world the 17-year-old would be, at this time. Everyone was going to their classes already. "This would be the first time, he'll be late," She thought stopping for a moment, noticing a bunch of girls around in one corner, and spike of blonde hair above their heads.   
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head, while her eyes became wide with humor. Sage Date, was the highschool pretty boy, probably the tallest Japanese boy she'd seen next to Rowen and Ryo Sanada, who was on the highschool's soccer team and was praised by fewer girls while Sage was praised almost by the entire female population in the highschool (minus the tomboys).  
  
She concealed a giggle as Sage came walking out of the corner the girls with rosy cheeks, his uniform was neat slightly, the green jacket was half way buttoned the top buttons were left alone, while the collar of his white shirt was also unbuttoned showing his collar bone and part of his chest, all the girls followed behind him squealing and giggling to eachother.  
  
Mina watched him pass by, he gave her a quick wave and sly smile before running off. She watched him disappear through the crowd, with his cult of fans following after him. "Eh?" Mina blinked her unnatural coalbolt blue/green eyes in question before being shoved into the classroom by other students that wanted to get through the door.   
  
"Oi-ya! Watch it, I'm living being as you are, stop trying to make me roadkill!" She snapped at several students. They all apologized, as Mina was rushing toward her assigned desk with her name carved into the back of the seat. She hung her backpack on the chair, reaching inside of her desk to grab her Algebra tex and notebook, when a leg brushed passed hers. She didn't pay it much attention until the person spoke up. "Hey, what luck your in my class again Mina!" The male voice cried.  
  
Mina rose from being bent over, she turned only to be surprised that a raven-haired boy planted a kiss on her cheek. Mina almost slapped the figure before realizing who it was that kissed her. "Ryo!" She exclaimed angrily pull on the ends of his hair, Ryo let out a yelp and begged for Mina to let go several times before she did so.   
  
Ryo gazed at her with puppy-dog eyes tears brimming in them, Mina waved him off with a smirk. Being the soccer team's star player, Ryo loved to think that he and Mina were an item and Mina refused to give into her feelings for him, though she had no feelings for him at all, she'd let Ryo flirt and kiss her on the cheek for his benefit only.  
  
"I wouldn't call that luck," She said sitting down. Ryo rolled his eyes, and settled into his chair, placing his hand against his cheek cocking his head to the side lazily staring the black board riddled with Algebra problems, he knew he was gonna flunk this class why did he even bother to come in the first place. "You know exactly why you do, Ryo Sanada!" His mind scolded him.  
  
"You love to be around Mina. Your first and only highschool crush," Ryo nodded to himself, as the last of the students entered the room. Ryo's head suddenly raised in interest of the boy that came into the room at the last minute, the same one that caught the soccer ball earlier! "Hey, it's that kid!" He mumbled to himself. Cye bowed to the teacher, for being only a minute late, though class hadn't started yet. Their teacher, Mr. Hashini was an expert in Algebra, and didn't take too kindly to failing. "Everyone, I'd like you meet our new student from England, please introduce yourself to the class," Mr. Hashini said.  
  
The brown-haired, robin blue-eyed boy bowed before everyone before raising to meet Ryo's confused look, he ignored it as best he could and introduced himself. "Hallo, I'm Cye Mouri, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Cye said politely as he could muster without sounding nervous. Mr. Hashini directed him over toward the seat beside Mina, Cye made his way over with a smile on his face directed toward the dirty-blonde girl and rested himself in the seat.   
  
"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Mina joked, nudging Cye in the arm. The boy laughed wholeheartedly getting a giggle out of her. Ryo's face turned red with furry, as he watched the two joking around with eachother. "He's trying to put a move on my girl!" He through jealously, balling his hands into a fists. Mr. Hashini cleared his throat to get all of his students attention including Ryo's.   
  
"Excuse me class, you have work to do," He said sternly. "Please open your books, and we'll get started." Cye opened his book, with some from Mina who put on the lesson they were learning, giving him a shiny new sharpened pencil as well. Cye nodded in thanks glancing over at Ryo who was still fuming as he began to write in his notebook.   
  
He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from someplace. Ryo felt Cye's gaze on him and balled a pice of paper from his notebook throwing it over Mina's head, popping Cye on the cheek. It wasn't a direct hit but it was satisfying enough for him. Cye glared at the raven-haired boy, before returning to his work.  
  
"Mr. Sanada!" Came, Hashini's voice. Ryo's heart almost ceased it's beating, when he looked up realizing that Mr. Hashini was glaring straight at him. Sanada raised his eyebrows in question with innocent expression upon his face, Mr. Hashini however wasn't buying it. "Ryo, since you love throwing paper so much, you have the privilege of staying after school," He said sharply. Ryo almost fell out of his seat, when the sentence reached his ears.  
  
"A-after school, but Mr. Hashini, I've got soccer practice then, I can't stay after school!" He exclaimed in horror. Mr. Hashini was about to open his mouth and correct Ryo, when Cye stepped into the fray. "Mr. Hashini don't punish him all he did was throw a piece of paper; a nice British way of saying 'would you like to be my friend' is all," He lied with a smile on his face.   
  
The teacher was dumbfounded, yet skeptical. Throwing paper was the birtish way of telling someone you wanted to be their friend, all this time the children in his class threw paper at eachother was they wanted to be friends....?!! Mr. Hasini pardoned Ryo for his mistake, and the class continued on with their work. Ryo couldn't believe what he had just heard; the new kid backed him up, with newfound lie. "I think, I could get used to this kid!" He thought, writing down an answer to his work.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Rowen Hashiba rushed into the school building like a madman with his books in his messenger bag that bounced against his side, all the halls were empty as his footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, he was late for the first time in his whole entire life! His lateness caused by being locked in his bedroom by his roaring drunk father.   
  
He stayed there until 9:00am, he picked the lock rushing out of his bedroom, and out of the hosue before he glanced at his father dead-sleep on the couch with a liquor bottle in his hand. He wore a wrinkled blue uniform given to him by his mother by request that he'd have a different color from all the other uniforms that were Green, white, and gray. Rowen's uniform was, a Blue suit jacket, white dress shirt, and vanilla colored pants. The sleeves of his jacket were pulled up past his elbows, his father's old blue tie was around his neck underneath his dress-shirt collar untied, and his shirt was untucked hanging out.  
  
His blue hair was wild and untamed slightly, the only thing that kept it out of his eyes, a blue head band given to him by his mother on his 13th birthday. Rowen often wondered where his mother was since she usually on an airplane without a permeant place to stay as far he was concerned. The 17-year-old skidded to a halt at the door of his class that worked on the subject of biology, he favorite subject next to astronomy.  
  
He peered inside through the window trying to focus on what was going on inside the class room, the door opened without warning, Rowen tripped on his feet and landed head first, his chin resting on a woman's foot. "So, kind of you to join us Mr. Hashiba," The woman spoke dryly. Rowen looked up gazing upon the beautiful teacher, Mrs. Taku Kazi, a biology teacher the boy had since 5th grade. She had fair brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, brown eyes, slim body, and brown skin.  
  
She had recently come to teach here and Rowen was surprised to find her teaching in the same highschool he was attending. Mrs. Kazi, kneeled in front of him, Rowen caught a glimpse of her underwear and grinned sheepishly as she helped him up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kazi, I overslept after studying really late at night," He lied stepping into the room. She accepted his excuse.  
  
Several students giggles caused him to bow his head in embarrassment, he didn't want anymore attention directed toward him. "Please sit next to, Mr. Date please, he has the same assignment as you Rowen," Mrs. Kazi returning to her desk. "The modern theory of evolution." Rowen sat next to the blonde, getting a strong familiar feeling from him for some unknown reason.  
  
Rowen opened his biology book and skimmed through the contents for chapter 29: The modern theory of evolution. His blue eyes shifted toward the blonde, his biology book was face down with his tex book beside it on the right, his finger placed upon the page underneath the possible paragraph he was reading, his violet eyes moving back and forth in interest: A grin appeared out of nowhere on his face.   
  
Rowen arched eyebrow in surprise, he was sitting beside someone who actually enjoyed reading biology almost as much as he did. The blonde was so caught up in his read, he didn't even feel Rowen's pencil poking him in the arm. "Pst! Blonie, what's your name?" Rowen whispered, leaning over.   
  
The violet-eyed boy's gaze shifted toward the blue-haired boy in question, his lips formed a thin line indicating he was either annoyed by Rowen disturbing him or curious, wondering why he wanted to know his name. The blonde stared forward, Mrs. Kazi's back was turned, he returned his attention to Rowen with a more relaxed expression.   
  
"Sage, Sage Date," He said, returning to his reading. Rowen sighed, this kid was harder to crack than a nutshell, he tapped Sage again, the blonde turned this time in annoyance. "I'm Rowen Hashiba, nice to be meet you Sage," He held his hand out, Sage reluctantly shook his hand. Rowen nodded when he heard Mrs. Kazi place the chalk on the small mantle below the chalkboard, the two quickly returned to their work as Mrs. Kazi turned to face to her class.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Lunchtime had come, and Kento Rei Faun stood in front of his locker staring at the horizontal lines on the top of it, wondering how he could open his combination lock after he had forgotten the code over night after repeating it over and over in his head several times. His lunch was inside and without food he couldn't think, much less survive the day without it.   
  
He certainly didn't want to eat the lunch food in the lunch lady served. "Man, that's the last time I buy a combination lock!" Kento shouted, punching his locker. He left an enormous dent in the locker, to Faun's surprise the lock was destroyed and the door swung open, revealing all the contents inside including his lunch bag.   
  
Kento grinned like an idiot, grabbing his brown paper bag. He shut the dented door placing the broken lock on it, he noticed the odd warped shape the lock held but payed it no attention, he quickly rushed down the hall toward the exit of the building, it was too much of a beautiful sunny day to stay cooped up inside the school building. "Now, I'm jammin'," He thought to himself.  
  
Inside the cafeteria, Sage sat at the table that resided in the center of the lunchroom accompanied by Rowen who was talking his mouth off about the stars at night and how he loved them since he was a small child, mainly trying to lure the blonde 17-year-old into a conversation wanting to get to know him better. As far as Sage was concerned, Rowen was saying Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
It didn't seem to be working though as he watched Sage chew on his strangely rough turkey in the sandwich, his mother packed him for lunch, along with V8-vegetable drink, a small bag of chips (given to him by his little sister, Satsuki by ten years), and Danimal's yogurt. Rowen found this a very, very odd thing to be eating for lunch, but said nothing of it. "Uhh, so tell me about yourself, Sage," Rowen piped up after examining his lunch.  
  
  
  
Sage swallowed a bite of his sandwich taking another, he glanced at his blue-haired friend and explained partial things about his life, skipping over his history of fragile health as a child told Rowen of his rebellious streak, family, love for fast cars, kendo and the reason his hair covered his right eye. Rowen of course could see why all girls flocked toward him, or at least part of why they swooned when he was around, but was nonetheless pleased about whar he had learned about him.  
  
"Anything else you'd like to know?" He said, annoyed. Rowen shook his head, stealing a chip from Sage's bag. The blonde wacked the blue-eyed boy upside the head, as he popped the chip into his mouth. Rowen choked on the rippled salty fating potato in his mouth managing to swallow it painfully.   
  
He stared into Sage's eye, receiving the weird yet familiar feeling again. Sage poked him when an arm came around neck, and lips placed themselves on his cheek. Both boys turned to see who it was. Two medium sized gray eyes stared into Sage's face, strands of blonde hair brushed against his cheek as he soon realized who it was, when she spoke. "Hiya Sage!" The small childlike voice chirped.  
  
Rowen stiffled a laugh, at the surprised look on Sage's face. 7-year-old Satsuki Date, unwrapped her arms from around her brother, walking around him she placed herself between them with a friendly smile, before she turned to the boy Sage was sitting with. "Who are you?" She asked grabbing Sage's bag of chips. Rowen touseled the girls hair that was up in a ponytail. "My name's Rowen Hashiba, nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand.  
  
Satsuki giggled munching on her brother's snack. "I'm Satsuki," The gray eyed girl said with a mouth-full of chips. "Your the first boy, Sage has befriended, if I'm not mistaken." Rowen rolled his eyes at the girl's comment, he was sure Sage had plenty guy-friends, but then again he probably didn't due of his magnetic pull on girls. Sage stared at his little sister with narrowed eyes as he drank his V8. "Shouldn't you be in school, Satsuki?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.   
  
Satsuki turned around to face her brother, she stuck her potato chip covered tongue out at him, before returning her attention to Rowen. "No, mom says I could have the day off," Satsuki said reaching for her brother's Danimal's yogurt. "Sage doesn't have any non-family friends, I'm glad he met you, though I've got this strange feeling that you look oddly familiar Mr. Rowen." The blue haired boy fought the urge to laugh at the girl's energetic personality.  
  
Sage moved his lunch box away from her grabby little fingers shutting it. Satsuki's lip quivered, her eyes became big and watery; Sage knew she was going to cry if he didn't give her the yogurt and he didn't want to be known as the boy who made little girls cry. He quickly opened his lunch box, he hadned her the container with a defeated sigh.  
  
Satuski smiled snatching the yogurt from her brother opening the container. "Thank you Onii-san," She quipped, drinking the substance inside the container like as though it were a drink. Rowen and Sage exchanged glances before, they closed their lunch boxes.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Cye sat outside underneath a shady tree, eating his sister's homemade hamburger with everything on it (minus fish), with Mina and Ryo up in the tree sitting on a branch sipping on her diet-coke, the raven haired boy munching on a candybar. He watched the students run around in circles mainly, making himself dizzy. He blinked a few times to relieve his dizziness as he finished off his hamburger, as shadow cast itself over him.   
  
Cye looked up in question to whom it was, several boys stood behind a muscular boy that stood an inch taller than they did. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly, before he felt himself being hoisted up by his shirt. Cye was a bit taken aback by the boy's sudden action, he couldn't feel his feet on the ground anymore, his back was slammed against the tree.   
  
The 16-year-old was wondering what he had done wrong, to deserve being slammed up against a tree while biting back the pain. He cracked open an eye glaring at the bully before him. "W-what did, I do?" He squeaked out. The bully shrugged bringing his arm back, balling his hand into a fist ready to punch Cye.   
  
Cye turned his head on the right shutting his eyes awaiting for the blow, he heard the sound of the bully's fist colliding with something but it wasn't his face, peeking Cye found a shaggy haired boy between himself and the bully, his hand held the bully's fist. Mina came jumping out of the tree, followed closely by Ryo crouching on the ground, to find out what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Get outa my way, Kento!" The bully, know as Yuy Iori hissed between his teeth. Kento shook his finger at him before pushing him away from Cye and himself. Yuy's grip on Cye's shirt loosened, and he fell over onto his bottom with a grunt. Ryo came next to Kento ready to fight, while Mina checked Cye over for any serious injuries or even minor ones. Ryo glared at the group of boys who were helping Yuy up. "Take a hike creeps," Ryo snapped. Yuy spit on Kento's orange shoe and walked away with his would-be friends following.  
  
Ryo glanced at Kento with a look of confusion. Kento offered his hand to the raven haired boy, Ryo gladly shook it with a cocky grin on his face. "Nice, move," He said releasing Kento's hand. "Thanks, I'm Kento Rei Faun," The dark gray haired boy replied smugly, shoving his hands into his pants-pockets.   
  
Ryo was susprised to see the boy wasn't wearing a white-dress shirt, but a orange T-shirt instead with the words 'Mountain dew live wire' labeled onto it, tucked insid his pants. "Ryo Sanada," He said, as he pointed toward the two behind him.   
  
"Her name's Mina Kojiya, and his is Cye Mouri." Kento could tell this boy had a habit to introduce other people. Cye came up beside Ryo, Mina following closely behind. The english-accented boy bowed to Kento, the gray haired boy became confused. "Thanks for helping me out," He said sheepishly.   
  
Kento's confused expression turned into a proud and brave one. "Just call me 'mr. helpful'!" He replied, before pointing his thumb at the bullies reteating backs. "Besides, they love to pick on all the new kids for no reason at all." Cye nodded clamping his hand on his shoulder, messaging it. Mina was busy packing her brown paper bag that once held her lunch into her backpack, throwing one strap over her right shoulder with a sigh.   
  



	3. kanji Trust found

____________________________________________________  
  
**  
3: Kanji: Trust found**  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo, Kento, Mina and Cye traveled down the busy sidewalk of Toymua City, deciding to have a bit of fast-food dinner instead of their home-cooked meals. Cye of course hesitated, he didn't want to eat fattening foods then go home eat more food that weren't so fattening, go to bed with full stomach and have nonstop nightmares until morning. Mina ignored his desperate pleads, and dragged him along for the ride.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento let the dirty blonde pass him by while Ryo was busy warding off an elderly woman for knocking her over. Ryo ducked the purse that came swinging at his face, the elderly woman glowered at him raising her hand, with the purse ready to be swung once more. Ryo bolted from his spot running like the hounds of hell were on his heals.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento snickered as he watched the raven haired boy came up to his side, the dark-gray haired boy resumed his walking followed closely by Ryo who was rubbing his arm from being whacked by the old lady, man that smarts. He thought angrily looking behind him. "That old hag, wailed on you Ryo!" Kento laughed, holding his hand over his mouth like high-class woman. Ryo snorted kicking him in the shin.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento winced but didn't reach down to comfort his aching shin. Ryo smiled proudly as he picked us his pace, wanting to catch up with Mina and Cye, he wasn't gonna let his _would-be_ girl fall from his sights, Kento raced after him when Ryo broke into a run, Mina had gone around the corner with Cye giggling like a highschoolgirl should. He rounded the corner only to watch the two enter a Japanese restaurant with cheerful expressions on their faces.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo poked out of his chest making himself look broader than he appeared stomping across the ground ready to give Cye an unnecessary piece of his mind when a blur of four-legged figure came out of nowhere and pounced onto him, Ryo crashed to the ground chin first almost biting his tongue off, he managed to slip it behind his teeth before doing so, he groaned turning his head to gaze behind him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A white tiger sat upon his back with an inquiring look on his face, as he kept Ryo was getting onto his feet. "Ah, white blaze c'mon, lemmie up!" The tiger-blue-eyed boy pleaded with his pet since he only 5-years old. White blaze snorted as he climbed of his master slowly, making sure Ryo made no sudden moves. The 17-year-old climbed to his feet dusting himself off quickly glaring at his pet-tiger when a shout of surprise startled him and White blaze.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He gazed upward from the tiger, finding Kento frozen in his place trembling like a leaf. "It's a firickkin' T-t-t-tiger, Ry-man! Run for you life!" He said in a panicked tone of voice. Ryo chuckled, this was very same reaction he got from people everytime White blazed followed him out to town.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


White blaze of course understood why they afraid of him he was a tiger of course, people were afraid of tigers. "Kento-san, he's my tiger, his name's White blaze, he won't harm you," He said all at once raising his hands as if in defense.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento manage to pull himself together shakily walking toward Ryo on his tiptoes passing the white tiger, Ryo watched the bulky teen rush into the restaurant in a hurry. White blaze glance at Ryo with his brown-eyes, Ryo shrugged following after Kento with his pet trailing behind him. "I bet your hungry, White-blaze," He laughed softly, while White blaze snuggled against his leg purring loudly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina sat beside Cye by the table near the window, with a several boxes of chicken-fried rice getting a nice view of the city's lights, and the starlit sky slightly, since the lights coming from large office-buildings, light-fixtures, and cars though she could faintly see the sparkling objects in the nightsky.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye held his chopsticks captive in his mouth watching Mina looking dreamily outside the window with a trancelike expression on her face, he slowly removed the chopsticks from his mouth going into his box chicken-fried rice before tapping her on the shoulder. Mina turned in his direction with questioning look upon her face. "Mina, aren't you going to eat your chicken-fried rice, before it's cold?" He asked stuffing his mouth with food.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina nodded grabbing her chopsticks, sticking them into her box, quickly shoving a large amount of food into her mouth chewing quickly as Ryo and Kento came over to sit with them, she watched the white tiger beside Ryo jumping in the center of the couch-like seat just as Kento slid onto the leather interior beside the window shaking slightly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo joined the two with sigh. "Uhh, Hi Mina," He said blushing. Mina nodded chewing her food, stuffing another bit of chicken fired rice into her mouth watching White-blaze. The tiger felt quiet relaxed around the girl and the brown-haired boy next to her, they seemed unafraid of him, which was a plus in his book. "White blaze likes you," Ryo commented patting his tiger.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina chuckled at the affection he was showing toward the huge house cat of a tiger. Ryo grabbed a box of food labeled 'shrimp-fried rice', opening it, White blaze removed the box from his grasp with his teeth wanting to eat it himself. Ryo glared at his pet, but let him have the shrimp fried rice anyway and grabbed himself another box.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento on the other hand had three boxes (in a total there were 7 boxes of carry out), of chicken fried rice eating out of all of them to his heart's contempt, Cye watched curiously as he put the last morsel of his 'dinner' into his mouth chewing it slowly wondering how Kento ate that fast without choking on it, though he never asked. "Hey, Kento you wanna slow down?" Ryo asked chewing his chicken. "You might choke."   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento glanced briefly at the raven-haired boy, shaking his head, non-verbally saying he wouldn't coke on his food, Ryo shrugged, as he pushed White-blazes nose away from his dinner, his tiger whined slightly resting his head on his master's unoccupied arm. Mina pushed her empty carryout box away from her with a sigh. "I can't eat anymore, I'm full," Mina groaned leaning back in the chair.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye smiled as he put down his chopsticks closing his eyes, a throbbing pain began to form in his head, he placed his hand on the side of his head rubbing it trying to get the pain to subside. Ryo was soon wearing a confused look when he caught the pained expression on Cye's face, He leaned forward careful not to move the arm White blaze was lying on, and tapped the brown-haired boy's shoulder, Cye shrugged his finger off his shoulder now clutching his head as an unknown memory flooded his mind. He barely heard Mina calling his name, as he sank deeper into semi-unconsciousness.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A white armored figure came floating down with two swords in hand, Five other armored figures stood before it a few feet away ready to attack their enemy, the only problem was the white armor was empty, it's face guard was the only thing to give it an expression of some sort. Cye was standing atop of a flat surface where he was surrounded by black diamond formations, he noticed himself, Kento, Ryo and two others he didn't recognize at all in Red, light blue, Orange, Dark blue, and Green armor with an array of different weapons.  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_He watched himself raise a Trident and swirl of water form in the center in a circling motion. "Super wave smasher!" He cried, the Trident fried a huge title-wave at the white armor. It blocked it with its crossed swords and deflected the wave, sending it back in Cye's direction. Cye watched himself step back in horror as the title wave came back at him, smashing him in the chest directly. "Cye!" Ryo, Kento, and the other two boys cried out, as he crashed landed on the ground hard._......  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"CYE MOURI!" Mina shouted. Cye turned toward his dirty-blonde friend with a questioning look. Kento swallowed his food watching his newfound friend curiously cocking an eyebrow as was Ryo. Cye glanced around in confusion recollecting his thoughts, remembering he was with his friends and not being attacked by an armored fiend, Mina waved her hand passed his face with a worried expression.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye shook his head as if it would rid him of the image he just saw with a forced smiled. "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out," He said with a chuckle. Ryo and Kento snorted, 'spaced out' was understatement of the year, Cye was more 'zoned out' than spaced out, like he wasn't even in the restaurant anymore. "Yeah, I'm sure you did, Cye-san," Ryo yawned stretching when White blaze raised his head from his arm.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat from Soccer practice, and I need to be getting home before my folks worry." Mina nodded pushing Cye out of his seat, the English-accented boy caught himself before falling, rising to his feet. Kento followed when White blaze climbed out after Ryo, he made sure his feet weren't anywhere near the tiger's tail. Cye followed after Mina, Kento and Ryo after place an unnecessary tip on the table, rushing out the door quickly after his friends.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
, ¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øº°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øº°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen and Sage walked down the empty street of the neighborhood to his house silently, the only sound heard was the crickets in the bushes, and Satsuki's excited chattering toward the blue haired boy. Rowen smiled as her brother kept her hands away by moving his head ever chance he got. Satsuki made a face, pulling on her brother's hair that hid his right eye trying to reveal it to Rowen. "ARG! Satsuki, leave my hair alone!" Sage said irritably moving his head to side away from her grabby little fingers.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki giggled wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, affectionately resting her head on Sage's shoulder, the blonde sighed of relief as he picked up his pace to catch up with Rowen, who was lucky he was an only child. "Hey, Rowen, what's your house look like?" Sage asked with a wondering look on his face, bushing a stay strand of hair back into place. "Sorta like a Victorian house almost, but not as fancy," Rowen replied sleepily, rubbing his eye.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki spied on her brother and his friend with one eye trying to restrain herself from laughing at the curious look on her brother's face. Sage cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "Really?" He said with interest, while Rowen nodded. "_He wasn't this talkative in school_," The blue-haired boy thought rounding the corner.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The last time Ro checked, Sage was letting him do all the talking and barely saying anything at all, he just answered his questions like a programed robot. There was an uncomfortable silence wavering between them, when Satuski yawned tiredly snuggling Sage's neck. "I live on outskirts of Sendai," The blonde explained, getting Rowen's attention.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"My family owns a dojo, as well as a nice sized house beside it, if your wondering." Rowen stopped in his tracks, his family owns a dojo? "You wouldn't happen to be apart of the Date clan would you?" Rowen asked curiously. Sage glanced around nervously and nodded, Rowen almost fell of the curb of the side walk. Sage was descendent of the Date clan!? He surely didn't look it, though the 17-year-old sensed something familiar and oddly disturbing about the look in the blonde's violet unhidden eye, which could be sign that he is indeed a descent from the Date clan.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The only person he knew of in their family with a penetrating gaze much like the one Sage had, was Date Masamune, the one eyed dragon; a name given to him, since he indeed only had one eye. From what he read, one eye was plenty penetrating enough. A hand whipped passed his face, Rown snapped out of trance gazing upon the two blondes that were staring at him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you okay Mr. Rowen?" Satsuki asked blinking. Rowen's face paled for a moment thinking he had seen something green and glowing upon Sage's forehead but quickly regained his posture giving the little girl a weary smile. "I'm okay, I just was caught up in my thoughts is all," He said nervously, unable to hide his nervousness. "_Wisdom,_" His mind thought. Sage sighed shaking his head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Your a space case Rowen-san. Ja ne," He mumbled resuming his walking in the opposite direction of Rowen's home, which was only a block away. Rowan brough himself out of his thoughts, raising his hand to Sage's retreating back. "Uhh, wait, Sage!" He cried, watching Satsuki's head turn in his direction. Sage turned around in question wondering what the blue-haired boy wanted this time. "Yes, Rowen?" He asked impatiently.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen stood in his place silently for a brief moment trying to get whatever he had to say out of his throat. "Wou-would you like to stay over my house? By the time you get home, it'll be so late," He said in a matter of fact tone. Sage shrugged, not caring.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have plenty room, and you don't have the sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my mom's bedroom, she's out of town!" He tried again. Satsuki yawned again, with a tried and hungry look on her face. "Onii-san I'm hungry, and tired I wanna go home!" She whined loudly, pulling on his hair. The blonde cringed painfully at the tugging sensation he accepted Rowen's offer wearily following the blue-haired boy toward his home.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Cye got home, his sister Sayoko and his mother were in the living room with worried expressions on their faces, well his mother anyway. Sayoko's expression was more like bored out of her mind and she wanted to be someplace else rather than await for his return. The second he shut the door his mother was startled out of her thoughts, her hand shot up toward her chest as an indication of this. With her failing health Cye hoped he didn't cause anymore damage. Sayoko cocked an eyebrow at her brother but didn't move from her place on the couch whereas her mother did embracing Cye in a bearhug before she slapped him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye was taken aback by the slap she had given him as he rested his left hand on his stinging cheek. "Mum, wh-what did I do?" He stammered, with tears brimming in his eyes. Mrs. Mouri's face was burning red with fury with her hand against her chest, Sayoko was a bit surprised herself when she watched her mother slap her brother, she usually knew her mother as nonviolent person much like Cye, so it was highly unusual to see her physically harm her or her brother.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you know what time it is?!!" Mrs. Mouri cried trying to her best to control her temper. Cye stared at the hand-clock on the wall, squinting. "8:00pm?" He said timidly, getting slapped a second time. Sayoko winced this time, turning her head away from the moment before her. "NO! 10:46PM!" Mrs. Mouri shrieked. "That clock is broken!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye's head lowered, not wanting to stare into his mother's ocean blue eyes any longer. "Mum I was out with my---," Mrs. Mouri had nothing more to say to her son, with a turn of her head in the opposite direction of her son, she sent him upstairs to his bedroom to think, though Cye saw that he did nothing wrong, if he had a watch he would probably be home before 10:00pm, which happened to be his curfew.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


He shut his bedroom door quietly, dragging his feet across the floor. He flopped onto his bed with a frustrated sigh, the dark bedroom suited his now sour mood, he intuned himself with every nighttime sound outside his open window as the wind blew a hash cool breeze into the room.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye shuddered at the cool breeze, climbing off his bed he made his way over to the window when he saw something glimmering in the moonlight a light blue color in a birds nest one of the trees. intrigued by it's shinning he climbed out of the window slowly, his hand gripping the window ledge with his right hand, he reached out for the small shining object.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


His fingertips lightly touched it, he realized it was small and round, he managed to roll it to the edge of the bird nest and grab it, he sighed as he opened his palm revealing a light blue orb with a symbol he could barely see imprinted onto it. He squinted to get a better look at it, Cye began to choke on the words as he tried to sound it out, he was a bit rusty on his Japanese.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tru-- us--t," He sounded out horribly, when he eyes widened. "Trust!" A sudden warm sensation on his forehead, Cye quickly climbed back into the bedroom shutting his window he headed over to his floor length mirror to check his forehead. There was something glowing brightly underneath his bangs. He placed his hand underneath his bangs, and smoothed them back.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The exact same symbol on the orb was glowing warmly on his forehead, his mouth hung open in shock. "What in the bloody hell...?" He didn't finish his sentence, the door to his bedroom opened hitting the wall behind it, startling him. Cye dropped the orb and turned to face his sister Sayoko who was holding a stick in her hand.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you okay, little-niisan?" Sayoko asked stepping into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Cye looked at his feet, find the orb beside his foot, he quickly pushed the it under the mirror with a nervous smile on his face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm just-peachy why?" He asked quickly, moving toward his bed. Sayoko sighed dropping the stick, she made her way over to her younger brother with an exasperated look on her face, she kneeled in front of him. Cye shrunk back with an embarrassed look on his face, when she rested her head on his lap. "I thought, someone broke in is all," She replied, with a sigh. Cye chuckled, shaking his head at the 26-year-old.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, That was me, I kinda wanted to sneak out of the house, but decided against it," He said simply. "Don't tell mum." Sayoko nodded, positioning her head, her chin on his leg now, before rising from her kneeling position. Cye watched her with curiosity as she stared at his forehead intently. "You've got a Japanese symbol on your forehead, little-niisan," She said ever-so bluntly. Cye wore a fake surprised look upon his face pretending to wonder what she meant.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sayoko pulled him off the bed with an annoyed groan guiding him toward the mirror. She stopped, ushering him in the middle where he could see his entire body and the glowing symbol on his forehead. "Do you see it?!" She exclaimed non-excitedly, before Cye shook his head. Sayoko sighed, shrugged.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oi, I'm so tried I'm seein' things now," Sayoko mumbled before she walked pass her brother, yawning goodnight. Cye nodded yawning himself, now, he made his way over to the bed, he glance around his bedroom tiredly wondering where the sudden chill had come from of all sudden when he jumped onto his bed with a loud flop. Cye laid sideways on his bed, pulling his pillow into his embrace snuggling his head into it, sleep to claimed him with no trouble.  


  
  
  



	4. Cye's dream and trouble at Rowen's

**4: Cye's dream & Trouble at Rowen's**  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When Cye opened his eyes, he found himself submerged in darkness; There was no light he couldn't see his own hands in front of him, for all he knew he was floating in midair with nothing to catch him if he fell, when his feet touched the cold wet ground. Several lights appeared around him with their own individual colors; dark blue, red, green, and orange. He looked down at himself, he was buck naked!   
_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Luckily for him no one was around or so he thought, a gust of wind that came from nowhere caused torches he didn't even know were there to come to life with fire, Cye jumped back in surprise finding himself wearing some type of metal sub-armor. He stared at the outfit curiously as he looked upward to gaze upon a shadowed figure sitting upon a thrown, decorated in flowers.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Discolored sakura blossoms dance around the figure too small to be a male body structure. Cye watched the supposed female rise from her place climbing down the stone stair way, once she stepped into the light her face was revealed but her eyes stayed shadowed by her hair that stuck her face on the sides as if were wet with perspiration. The woman turned around to gaze at four diamond shaped crystals pulsing with colorful energy, as she came nearer. Cye walked over to get a closer look until an all too familiar voice echoed throughout the hall.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Woah! Ryo, toasted him!" Came Kento's voice. "Nice job buddie," Another one followed, he sounded like he was from Jersey but Cye couldn't be sure he. "At least their all right," Came another voice, this time a formal tone in the person's voice. "Yeah, Right,"   


  
  
  
  
  
  


His robin blue eyes widened exceptionally when he heard his own voice inside the red crystal. Cye reached out to grab it, when the woman's hand grabbed his wrist, he tried to pull it away from her grasp but her grip only tighten a great deal more. He winced in pain uttering a curse under his breath before she snapped her fingers with her free hand.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Four spot lights appeared behind him and four armors the color of the crystals (minus light blue), in a sitting positing with their arms hugged close to their sides and their invisible hands resting on their laps, the metallic masks almost had the same soulless look about them as the white armor he had seen before. The woman smirked behind Cye's back before turning his head to face her gaze. Cye cringed getting the same feeling he had gotten from principle Michi. She brushed her nose passed his face, her drool drenched wolf fangs gleamed in the light. "Torrent is coming," She whispered spitefully in his ear as he wrist began to bleed.......  


  
  
  
_Torch of spirit sought through five, Drinking strength from immortal fire, The darkest prison sheds the light, Churning beneath a swirl of salt, Burning within a throne of rock, Floating among the eye of ages, Un-mourned in the stream of the sky_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A strangled cry ripped from Cye's throat as he sat up in his bed clutching his pillow in a death grip, he scanned his surroundings; he was in his bedroom, there wasn't a grand hall with torches to chase out the cold, there werent's voices of his friends or others, there wasn't a woman and there wasn't any armor to be found anywhere around him, except.....   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The glowling ball! He looked across his bedroom to the floor mirror not find the blue orb underneath it, but instead he found it pulsing a warm sensation in his left hand. He opened it slowly discovering the light blue orb was in the middle of his palm, a thin beam of light emitted from the orb hitting him in the middle of his head, the Japanese symbol of TRUST glowed brighter than before. Cye winced slightly as his forehead began to burn, it didn't last long.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once again, Sayoko kicked the door open, this time with his surfboard in between her arm. The blue beam of light vanished, and the orb ceased it's glowing as she came toward him. "What are you doing with my surf board, Sayoko?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at his sister.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sayoko grinned sheepishly, sitting the board up against the wall next to his night table. "Oh, nothing--- I was just gonna perswade you into getting up by cracking this fine beauty you see beside me!" She exclaimed proudly rubbing the surf board. Cye glared at his sister narrow eyed as he climbed to his feet realizing he was still wearing his school uniform.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sayoko sighed scratching her neatly brushed hair, jabbing her thumb at the bedroom door. "Maybe you should go freshen up," She yawned, stretching. Cye nodded scratching his face, before coming up to his sister and planting a kiss on her cheek. Sayoko was taken aback by the kiss as Cye went racing out of his bedroom before she could do anything.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen awoke in his bedroom, with the morning light shinning through his shades, his peaceful sleeping expression transformed into a grumpy, lip twiching one. A sweatdop appeared on top of his head when he felt himself being bounced up and down by feet on his matress, and high-pitched singing followed.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, Imagination, life is your creation,_" Rowen recongized the voice, as Satsuki Date's. He kicked his legs wildly trying to get the girl of his bed, she must of been jumping out of the way, he didn't feel her feet anywere. "Urrrffh-- singing," He grumbled into his pillow.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki had been on the floor when Rowen started kicking, she watched him fall asleep again as if she were never in the room to begin with, she sat in the spinning chair near his desk, her leggs crossed and her hand on her thighs. Mr. Rowen (as she affectionately named him), was harder to wake up than her older sister Yayoi, who could sleep like the dead when she wanted. Another moment passed and the boy didn't get up, she sighed glancing around the room, Satsuki spotted not one phone in the bedroom, so she decided to get attention by doing what she did best.... holler. "OH, ONII-SAN! MR. ROWEN WON'T WAKE UP!" Satsuki waited for a few moments before hearing a groan from oustide the bedroom in the hallway.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Satsuki, I thought I told you no yelling, I hate it when you do that," She heard Sage grumble as he came into view from in the hall, stepping into Rowen's bedroom holding a tube of styling gel. Satsuki climbed off the spinning chair skipping toward the lump in the bed, she pointed to it with a huffy face. Sage arched his eyebrows in question, before she skipped over to him, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him over to the bed as he rubbed his eye with his free hand. "Mr. Rowen won't wake up! I even sung "Barbie girl" and IT didn't work," Satsuki fumed folding her arms across her chest. Sage stared at her for a moment, shoving the styling gel tube in his pocket.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The little girl's small plaid-printed skirt and polo short-sleeved shirt, and pink bow in her hair were semi-wrinkled, which meant he had to staightened it out before he took her to school, that is if the blue haired boy had a phone in his house. "It's only 6:18am Imouto (little-sister), he doesn't get up this time of hour," Sage yawned picking up his sister on the ground and setting her on Rowen's bed. Satsuki nodded, she guessed not everyone was an early bird like her family (minus Yayoi half of the time). "I'll be back, I've gotta see if there's a phone down stairs," Sage informed pointing a finger at her. "Stay here." Satsuki nodded as he turned his back to her heading out of the bedroom, before poking his head back into the bedroom. "I mean it, Bakemono."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki's face turned beet-red at the mention of being called a monster. "I'm a not a monster Niisan!" She exclaimed turning her nose up. Sage smirked and traveled down the hall with his hands in his pockets. His gaze was fixed downward at the living room below him as he climbed down the stair way, he noticed a man slumped on the couch with a bottle of beer in his grip snoring loudly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage made it to the last stair.... it creeked loudly, his heart stopped beating for a second as he looked up at the man possibly alseep on the couch: He stirred but didn't wake, he guessed this man was Rowen's father. Sage let out a sigh of relief as he made his way tiptoe-ing across the living room floor in fear the man would wake up.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


When he spotted a phone on the coffee table that was against the wall beside the kitchen entrance, he quickly made his way over to the phone discarding the tiptoe method and picked the phone from it's cradle. He dailed his home number awaiting for someone to pick up, his family is usually up at this hour. *click!* "_Hello?_" Came a tried voice. Sage's eyes lit up like the stars themselves.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okassan!" He cried happily, but kept his voice down.  


  
  
  
  


"_Sage, love, is that you?_" Mrs. Date's voice was lined with worry. "_Where are you? How you didn't come home last night?_"  


  
  
  
  


"Hai, I didn't mean to worry you like I did, I'm over a friends house, Satsuki is with him as well," He explained quickly, glancing at the man, he was still sleep to his relief.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"_A friends house?_" Mrs. Date's voice, sounded confused. "_You made a friend, other than you cult of girl-fans?_"  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hai-hai, his name is Rowen Hashiba. The school's genius, Mom," Sage explained totally forgetting about the drunk man on the couch. "He's nice, Satsuki likes him a lot."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"_Do you?_" Mrs. Date asked curiously. Sage nodded, though she couldn't see this of course. "Yes mother, he doesn't seem to afraid of me at all or evnous because all girls flock toward me. I sense something strong from him. As if I've met him before."  


  
  
  
  
  


"_Probably, just Deja vu, honey_," Mrs. Date replied dryly at his comment. "_And remember, your bound to sense something from him. You do have the gift of sensing energies around others, it's only natrual that you'd sense something from him_."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage said nothing for awhile, before turning around to see if the man on the couch still, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. He almost dropped the phone, before his mother's voice brought him back from his shock in time to catch it. "_Sage, are you alright?_" She asked. "Uhh, yeah, I just thought I saw something is all nothing to worry about." He paused for a moment. "Mom, could you have Yayoi come and pick up Satsuki, please, she does need to go to school before 7:30."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_What's your friends adress, Sage?_" Mrs. Date asked. Sage calmly gave his mother the adress, and informed if Yayoi stratched his flash-red sports car, he would have her hide if possible. Mrs. Date ignored his last comment and agreed relucantly to his terms, before hanging up. Sage placed the phone back on it's cradle turning around slowly, he raised his head and came face to face with the drunken man with menacing look upon his face.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage jumped in susprise causing the man to smirk. "Who are you, young man?" The drunk/Mr. Hashiba asked. Sage turned his face away, unable to withstand the fowl alcholic breath from the man. Mr. Hashiba let a growl form deep within his throat when he saw the look of disgust on Sage's face, he grabbed the boy by the jaw and turned his face toward him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I said what's your name?" Mr. Hashiba hissed, Sage could barely withstand his fowl smell a second time, so he answered. "Sage.... Date," He managed to get out, when Mr. Hashiba let go of him. He staggard backward managing to regain his balance. "I'm a friend of your son." Mr. Hashiba snorted before turning away heading over to the couch once again.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage sighed of relief making his way over to the stairs, watching the man from the corner of his eye as he climbed the stairway quickly. He heard small feet paddling against the hardwood floor heading in his direction. "Onii-san, Mr. Rowen is waking up!" Satsuki exclaimed cheerfully, watching a look of relief appear on his brother's face.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's about it for now~! R/R and lemmie know what you think of it! Sakura123~ Author's note this was orignally one chapter but it was too large and it got jumbled up, so sorry if this is as well jumbled up.  


  
  
  



	5. Kidnapped

**5: Kidnapped  
**_________________________________________________  
  


Mia 21, Ryo: 17, Sage: 17, Rowen: 17, Kento: 17, Cye: 16, Mina: 15, Yulie: 9, Satsuki: 7  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Koiji residence):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Mia!" 9-year-old Yulie Yamano cried rushing down the dusty dirt trail that lead to the late Professor Koiji's mansion not far from a lake in the woods. A tall amber haired woman around her early twenties, 21 be exact, was kneeling in front of her small flower garden protected by a small barb wire gate to keep small animals from chewing on the variety of blossoming plants.   


  
  
  
  
  


The sound of feet pounding hard against the ground caught her attention along with a small yet energetic voice. Mia Koiji rose from the ground turning in utter surprise to find Yulie coming toward her in such haste, she had never seen before in the boy.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mia baby-sat Yulie when his mother and father were out at work or on long business trips across the world, mostly in north-America or New-Zlealan. He was quiet annoying most of the time on rainy days, or when she was having her cycle but she managed to adopt the boy in some sense, labeling him as the little brother she never had ... or wanted.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


She stepped back a bit when Yulie came to a skidding halt possibly burning out of the soles of his shoes even more, since he known for having over 16 pairs of shoes because he burned the soles out of them from bike riding or skateboarding. "Yulie, what's the matter?" Mia asked looking pass him, not finding his parents Honda anywhere in sight. Yulie managed to catch his breath before he told her anything.   


  
  
  
  
  


"I- found this person in the Yamanaka Lake, he can't seem to get out!" Yulie cried, balling his hands into fists. "He needs help!" Mia raised her eyebrows at the black-haired boy placing her hands on her hips. "Did he tell you this?" She asked, tapping her foot. "He might be testing how long he can hold his breath underwater, Yulie-san."  


  
  
  
  
  


Yulie shook his head quickly, pointing behind him. "Na-uh, Mia!" He snapped. Mia was taken aback by the boy's sudden outburst, he wasn't known for snapping at people when something of crisis was happening but, she figured one could only take so much before snapping. "When I was walking to the lake (my ma and da' dropped me off there), I heard slashing in the lake, and then someone crying for help, I'm not making this up Mia!"   


  
  
  
  
  


Mia sighed, she saw no point for Yulie to make something like this up, unless it was payback for snapping his skateboard in half when fell down the stairs carrying several heavy books. "All right Yulie-san, take me there, I'll see if I can help, if this 'someone' is alive still," She replied, before the boy took off back up the dusty trail. She followed him reluctantly up the trail and into the woods, the two fought their way up the semi-hill to their destination, Mia had to run just a little faster as Yulie picked up his pace hearing the faint sounds of cries for help once more.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mia barely heard them, but the faint shouts were enough proof to know that Yulie wasn't telling a big-fat fish-tale for revenge against her for destroying his skateboard. Mia's hunter green eyes watched the little boy jump over the bushes to ensure he wasn't scathed by possible thorns in the foliage. Mia did the same, only when she jumped she landed not on her feet but on her stomach instead with a loud grunt.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Mia, are you all right?" Yulie cried coming to help his tall friend. Mia nodded weakly, though she really wanted to just lie on the ground until the pain subsided, Yulie dusted her kaki's and V-neck cotton-sweater off without her consent but Mia allowed it anyway. Yulie soon realized that desperate cries for help had ceased, there wasn't even the sounds of splashing anymore. Mia arched her eyebrows glancing down at Yulie for a moment before stepping onto the dock before them.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Mia, what happened to all splashing?" He asked following after her. Mia shrugged, deciding whether she should scold the boy for bringing her all the way out here for nothing or wonder where the person in dire need was, when a cold chill shot up her spine indicating something horrible was going to happen. Mia never ignored her bad feelings, in fear that if she did something would happen and she would regret it for the rest of her life.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rumbling shook the dock sending Yulie into a panicking frenzy, he began to yell when he spotted blue light beneath them. Mia figured this 'light' was the cause of this would-be earthquake, acting quickly she grabbed the 9-year-old's wrist, yanking her arm back she threw him off the dock with enough momentum to send him rolling into the bushes.  


  
  
  
  
  


Without warning the dock exploded into a million wood particles beneath her, sending her into a free fall giving her nausea, Mia fought the urge to throw up when two strong cold arms wrapped around her waist. The 21-year-old turned to thank the person only to gaze into the cold lifeless metallic face of light blue armor. Mia screamed as they went higher into the air, she looked down fearfully watching the water of the lake swirl, quickly transforming into a whirlpool crackling with negative energy.   


  
  
  
  
  


The armor used it's helmet or head to knock out Mia, she went limp in it's arms and he dived into whirlpool. Once the armor and Mia were inside the whirlpool vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving the dock in pieces and an unconscious Yulie in the bushes coved with small bleeding cuts.   


  
  
  
  
  


_Mia...._  


  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, your ma' wailed on you for being home late?" Ryo aske. He, Mina, Kento, and Cye sat on the bus in no mood for walking to school today. Cye nodded, pushing Kento who sat beside him away from his lunch box, he glanced at Mina sitting in seat nearest to the window beside Ryo who had gleaming happy look in his eyes at the sheer touch of Mina when she brushed passed him to lean in on their convesation.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye watched Ryo's cheeks turn flaming red as Mina rested her elbows on his leg and began to speak. "So are you like, grounded?" She asked blinking rapidly. He shook his head shoving his lunch box into his backpack out of the reach of Kento. "No, she just didn't talk to me t'day is all, nothing else," Cye replied quietly, smacking Kento's reaching hand. "Would you bloody keep away from my bag!" Kento recoiled his hand wearily, rubbing it to relieve the pain.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo shrugged managing to keep his composure, his nerves calm around Mina. "Okay, so we'll come over your house instead, and we'll leave at 10:00, how's that?" The raven-haired boy cocked an eyebrow at the brown-haired boy across from him. Cye smirked with sigh, he was beginning to like Ryo more and more the longer he stayed around him, and possibly Kento who was known for stealing food from others. "I'll my mom in advance, if she's not angry at me, still," He replied weakly. Ryo nodded as the bus came to a halt in front of the school. The three managed to get off the bus while many students climbed off in a hurry.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo stuck close to Mina, thinking he might actually persuade her into becoming his girlfriend, though since he knew Mina since day 1 of high-school asking her was a total waste of his good time but he asked regardless and got a 'no'. Cye managed to kick off a conversation with Kento about his love for cooking, Kento was practically drooling at the mention of kurry and with pastry-puff's on the side.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Man, I should come over to your house for dinner!" Kento cried happily clutching his lunch bag. Cye chuckled shaking his head at Kento's enthusiasm toward food, he oftened wondered if the boy was fat or just plain bulky. "Yeah, my mum would love the company," The 16-year-old said shrugging. "I'm too sure about, Sayoko though." Cye placed his finger on his chin thoughtfully as they entered the building. "Hey isn't this cooky! We all got biology together!" Mina chirped looking at her schedule book, principal Michi gave her.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aw, man!" Ryo cried looking over Mina's shoulder, as was Kento and Cye. Mina felt very uncomfortable around the three teenage boys, and moved out from between them straightening her green long-sleeved, mimi skirt sailor-like uniform. They all looked at eachother strangely, without another word said between eachother the three pushed their way through the overcrowded hallways of students to get to biology, while Kento managed to pick a twinkle off of an unsuspecting girl to add to his lunch.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen and Sage stood on the sidewalk next to his red sports car, that his older sister Yayoi happened to be in, driving, waiting for Satsuki to let go of Rowen's wrist.... which was not likely to happen. Not to mention it was time wasting, they had to get inside the school before the bell rang or at least before everyone got in class.   


  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki however, didn't care, Mr. Rowen was her first and only (according to _her_) crush and Yayoi who loved to flirt as much as her brother did was not going to claim him. Sage stepped in the tug-o-war between Rowen and Satsuki, prying the little girls fingers off his wrist causing her to fall back on the chair. Yayoi winked to both of them, espically Rowen and sped off down the street aruging with her little sister.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sweatdrop_. "Man.... had I known Satsuki was going to act like that over you, then I would have taken her home," Sage muttered walking pass the school gate, trailing after Rowen. The blue haired boy shrugged rubbing his wrist, the little girl had quiet the death grip on him, Rowen wondered if his wrist bone would break in two from the girl's grip if Sage hadn't stepped in. Pushing the thought back, the two broke into a run toward the school building after hearing the bell ringing and watched several students mostly girls run passed them winking. Sage waved back to them with a sly smile while Rowen blushed furiously listening to their giggles.  


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen fought to catch up with blonde in front of him, when his foot stepped on a small deep green orb instantly loosing his footing, Rowen gave a yelp, his arms moved in a circle motion as he fell foward toward Sage. Sage turned to figure out what was bothering his new-found friend, no sooner than he turned a small orb came flying at him, Sage caught it with ease (thanking God for quick reflexes) but wasn't expecting Rowen to crash right into him! The two became entangled by the limbs and crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. They were going to be late after all....  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye, Ryo, Mina and Kento sat in their desks in a horizontal line among other students, in the center staring down the Biology books that Mr. Kazi gave to them as they came into the class room. Cye watched the teacher curiously as she gazed outside the window across from her desk at the oak tree full of birds at the moment, wondering why she hadn't started the class or announced what lesson they were working on.   


  
  
  
  
  


He watched her sigh placing her hands onto the desk bowing her head for a moment, Mrs. Kazi looked up at her students rolling her eyes. "Well, it seems that Mr. Hashiba and Date, aren't going to be joining us after all, so---," Mrs. Kazi was cut short by the quick swinging of the classroom door opening and two figures crashing into the room with a loud thud and curse following.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye raised himself from his seat to get a better look at the two teenage boys on the ground; One had neatly combed blonde hair, some of it was covering his right eye and his left violet eye was showing only, the other had blue wild hair with a blue bandana to keep it out of his eyes possibly or it was simply a fashion statement, and he had midnight blue eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey-hey, it's the genius and Casanova!" Kento laughed before Mrs. Kazi threw a small paperback book at his head. Sage managed to climb to his feet dusting his uniform off before helping Rowen to his feet, dusting him off as well. "Terribly sorry we're late, Mrs. Kazi, won't happen again," Rowen said quickly grabbing Sage by the arm leading him over to two seats behind Cye, Kento, Ryo and Mina blushing in embarrassment.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento smirked with a stupid look on his face, as Kazi explained the lesson they were working on. Cye looked back at the two boys behind him with curiosity, when he noticed to two symbols glowing upon their foreheads. "_Life, Wisdom....,_" He turned to stare at Kento and Ryo who also had glowing Japanese Kanji's on their foreheads. "_Righteousness, Justice, and ...Trust!_" Cye cried mentally his eyes widened in shock as he reached up to touch his awfully warm forehead.   


  
  
  
  
  


Could they be the four figures in armor along with himself he saw in that vision at the Restaurant? If so, what did it mean, what did that weird dream with all their voices, and the four armors mean? Cye was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Mrs. Kazi telling him to come up to the black board. Ryo tapped Cye several times trying to get his attention, but no avail, the brown-haired boy didn't notice him or feel the poking of his finger, Ryo began to panic when he noticed Mrs. Kazi coming from around her desk toward Cye with a ruler. The brown skined woman brought her ruler down on Cye's desk startling the hell out of him, he yelled in surprise as if someone pintched him.  


  
  
  
  
  


"You have the honor of staying after school, Mr. Mouri!" Mrs. Kazi shouted in his face before turning to head back to her desk. The boy wore a confused look on his face, bewildered at the fact that he was staying after school, Cye's head sunk to his desk as Ryo patted him on the back. "You too, Mr. Sanada!" Ryo groaned his head fell on his desk as well. Kento and Mina shook their heads in disappointment, as did Rowen and Sage.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere at the Han'a elementary school, Satsuki traveled down the empty corridor of her school with a hall pass in hand, searching for the bathroom and at the same time, thinking of Rowenn Hashiba. Her cheeks went red at the thought of him, he was so tall and _cute!_ Saktsuki giggled aloud when a frightening '**_Clank-clank_**' behind her against the cold titles of the hallway caught her attention.   


  
  
  
  
  


'**_Clank, clank, clank, clank, clank, clank_**', whatever was behind her had the intentions of catching up with her, with her heart beating faster, and her mind telling her it wasn't safe in the hallway, the 7-year-old took flight down the hall a scream was forming her throat, but she dared not to scream, 'it' would catch her if she did so. '**_clank, clank, clank, clank, clank_**.'  


  
  
  
  
  


Not knowing what else to do, she ducked inside a vacant classroom, shutting the door silently, trying to keep her ragged breathing down Satsuki crawled across the ground, her plaited blonde hair was coming undone, several stray strands of hair clung to the side of her face before she rose from her knees to position heself in a kneel. She could hear the _clanking _ no more, Satsukisighed of relief before seeing a shadow of a bulky figure hovering in the air outside the window and it was holding something in it's hand pointing it toward the window.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Wasting no time to figure out what outside, Satsuki climbed to her feet and dashed of out of the class room as a title-wave of water came running out behind her like a speeding vehicle. "HELP! SOMEBODY! SAGE!" She cried desperately, the water tripped her and she fell backwards into it. Outside, the armor of Torrent hovered over the portal his master created awaiting his 'super wave-smasher' to return from fulfilling it's mission to capture the little sister of Halo.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


It did not wonder what his master wanted with this girl or why she asked it to capture her, Torrent simply followed orders despite what they were. The sound of rumbling could be heard insdie the school, and Torrent moved out of the way when a huge amount of water came crashing through the wall destroying it, coming down like a waterfall. Torrent watched a small figure of a girl fall into the portal along with the title-wave and he leaped into the portal after her. His task was done. Inside the school, several students and teachers gazed at the hole in the wall, wondering where Satsuki had gone to.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lemmie know how you liked this chapter. Hopefully it ain't jumbled up like the last two. Ja ne! Sakura123~


	6. Mina meet Yulie and Trouble

  
______________________________________________________________  
**6: Mina meet Yulie and trouble**  
______________________________________________________________  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento yawned as the teacher explained calculus to the students in every detail he could possibly manage to get into his explanations. The dark/ash haired boy fought the urge to yawn again but outloud to get the teacher to stop his ramblings as gazed down at his tex book trying to decipher the complicated and confusing math problems that resembled a poorly drawn doodle to him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He glanced over to Mina who sat beside him writing like she was running in a marathon, racing to win the grand prize; a date with the highschool brain, Rowen Hashiba! Kento chuckled evilly under his breath writing down a random answer to his math problem, glancing over at Rowen who was sweating bullets glancing up at Mina several times before sticking his pencil in the sharpener then returning to his work.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento figured he didn't want 'dirty-vagas-blonde' to steal his reputation of being the smartest teenager in school, however he didn't see the big deal in losing a reputation. His mind soon drifted to Ryo and Cye, who happened to be in front of the class room were throwing paper balls at eachother while the teacher's back faced the class. The fought with eachother as if they were related to eachother in some way, Kento watched his two friends fight for another minute then returned to his school work.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina looked up from her paper starin' at the two boys in the front glaring daggers at eachother, she could practically see the static-electricity between them. "_Oi-ya, to think Cye has to stay after school. So much for meeting at his house. His ma' is gonna be pissed,_" Mina thought looking around the class room.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She turned her head to the left her nose came in contact with someone's sweet-scented hair almost sneezing. Sage! She cried mentally sitting back correctly into her chair once more. Sage looked up at her in the corner of his violet-eye curiously before returning his attention back to his math problem.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to one of his family members, he wanted to just bolt from his desk and run out of the class room to find out what was happening, but he figured his grandfather wouldn't like that if the feeling he was simply a figment of his imagination and nothing at all was wrong. Sage sighed realizing he had snapped his pencil in half, he looked upward to see if anyone had noticed or heard the snap of a pencil.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They didn't: everyone was too fixed on their school work to notice him, with grumble he opened his pencil-holder pulling out a beautifully pointed pencil it's tan-like color gleamed in the sunlight or so he thought. Sage squinted his eyes as the gleam on the pencil intensified to the extent that he had to close his eyes, he felt something small and round form in his hand.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once the bright light had vanished completely Sage opened his eyes slowly along with his hand, he gazed upon a green orb with Japanese symbol glowing faintly on it. "Wisdom," Sage spoke aloud unaware that he did so. He suddenly felt heavy, as if something was weighing down on him, he tried with all his might to ignore it but the feeling was too uncomfortable to even think it was a figment of his imagination and calculus was getting the better of his weary mind.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The desk's chair suddenly gave way beneath him shattering into a million pieces, Sage let out a cry/curse of surprise landing on his bottom which for some reason didn't hurt as much as he expected it. Ryo, Cye, Kento, Mina, Rowen, and the rest of the class along with the teacher gazes locked on Sage who now rested on the floor with a 'beyond embarrassed' expression upon his face, his breathing was considerably shallow.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mr. Date are you all right?" He asked arching an eyebrow. Sage managed to nod cringing at the stinging pain of his stiff neck. "I'm f-fine I just wasn't expecting the chair to ... well..... break," Sage sputtered nervously blushing. "Mr. Hashiba will you please escort Date to the nurses office I would appreciate it," The teacher said simply before turning his back to the class. "And get a janitor in here."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen glared at the teacher's back, he couldn't find not one reason why he spoke so coldly toward him or others. He guessed the teacher didn't like his job here. Stiffly, Rowen rose from his seat helping Sage up. The blonde managed to help himself up with little assistance from Rowen letting the blue haired boy lead him out of the class room by the arm.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Man can ya' believe that guy?" Rowen grumbled letting go of Sage's arm. "He thinks I'm his personal butler if you know what I mean." Sage shrugged with a nod, before Rowen stepped in front of him grabbing his dress shirt, Sage was taken by surprise when he punched his..... cold hard stomach?   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rowen why did you punch me?!" He hissed pushing Rowen who unbuttoned his shirt revealing some sort of darkblue and white metallic undergear underneath. Sage cocked an eyebrow at the blue-haired boy curiously examining the blue and white subarmor. Rowen pointed to his shirt he had pulled from his pants, indicating that he wanted him to unbutton his shirt as well. "You've got it to Sage-san," Rowen pointed out the obvious.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage hesitantly unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing the metallic undergear as well, only the color was green and white, his breath was stuck in his throat. The two decided going to the nurses office was not a wise idea and headed back to the class room trying to make up a persuading excuse to their teacher while trying to figure out what exactly was underneath their clothing. "I betcha Satsuki would love this funny metal underwear," Rowen joked. Sage snorted, shaking his head.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Date residence):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs. Date (Amara) sat on her bed wrapped in a robe from showering reading a worn old novel she had since Yayoi started medical school, she tucked several strands of stray wet hair behind her ear to ensure her novel wouldn't get wet.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She placed her back up against the head board crossing her legs (Indian style) her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight pouring through her window, as her violet eyes darted from side-to-side too intrigued with the story to even hear the phone on the nightstand ringing begging for her attention.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[_Hi, this is Yayoi, you've reached the Date residence, please leave a message after the beep_] *BEEP* The tape inside the built in cassette player began to roll as a caller spoke. _Mrs. Amara Date, this is Principal Suya of Han'a elementary school.. I have some upsetting news about your daughter, Satsuki.  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs. Date's attention was now focused on the answering machine and what the Principal had to say about her straight-A daughter. The first thing that popped up into Amara's mind was that her daughter had done something wrong like start a fight with one of her classmates. After a long pause the message continued.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I-- It seems that your daughter has...has gone missing. Her friends said she went to the bathroom, but never returned to class, none of the students have seen her since then. The police are already on it. I'm sorry Mrs. Date.   
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The message ended and Amara's heart stopped beating the instant afterwards as she fought to steady her now shallow breathing, her shaky hands grabbed her head, she felt lightheaded and the room began to spin out of control. All the strength in her body left her, Amara tumbled off her bed onto the ground with an image of Satsuki running through darkness giggling happily.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina sat up in the tree that she usually met Ryo at when lunch time came but for some odd reason he was later than usual. Her coalbolt blue/green eyes scanned the school yard, she noticed the wind was blowing exceptionally hard today, Mina brushed it off figuring the high-tide was coming in later on in the evening since there was a full moon according to her calendar. It was September after all and it was no surprise (except to her) that the wind would be blowing strong as it was.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With a disappointed sigh she dropped the crust from her sandwich into her lunchbox slamming the lid shut. "I suppose what he's doing to way too Important, to join the only person that befriended him when he first got here," Mina uttered leaping out of tree landing in a crouching position.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She figured his silly little crush finally gave way, and he was out doing other things than hang around Mina 'the crashee'. Picking up her backpack she strode down the hill when she heard a groan behind her, Mina turned quickly with her firsts up in the air ready to attack only to see a little boy standing before her covered with dirt scrapes and small cuts.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Being the sympathetic one of her family Mina was known for helping ever little kid that was hurt. She dropped her lunch box, rushing over to the boy's side as his legs gave out of him and he fell forward. Mina caught him before he ever touched the ground, his head landed on her chest with soft thud. "Hey ... kid, you aren't dead are you?" Mina asked propping herself up against the tree, slapping him lightly on the cheek. The boy managed to open his eyes a little trying to focus on Mina's face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's your name kid?" She asked. The boy groaned lifting his head off her chest blinking tiredly. "Y-Yulie Y-Yamano," The boy mumbled falling unconscious against her chest. Since she didn't have a first-aid kit with her, Mina pushed herself from off the tree positioning the boy between her arm (like Ryo would do with a soccer ball), picking her lunch box up she rushed down the hill toward the school putting Ryo and her other worries aside, they would just have to wait.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Cye opened his eyes finding himself floating in the water on his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky. The sound of seagull's filled the air, they floated on the air that carried them across the sky like kite's. Cye smiled happily twirling his trident around in his hand watching the splashing water follow the spin of his weapon, he glanced briefly at the Trident as it began to glow a light blue. He managed to get off his back, putting himself in an upright position curiously examining the glowing weapon. "Torrent?" He wondered, blinking.  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The scenery changed he now was on an airplane next to Kento sitting behind a raven-haired boy, he figured it was Ryo but he was too confused asking himself how'd he got into the airplane when he was in the ocean just a second ago. He watched Kento rise from his seat inching his hand over to the shoulder of the boy, when he turned to face the bulky-teen. He shocked to find Ryo in the seat Kento's hand was nearing, Ryo's expression was a surprised one.  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"No sneaking out on your own Ryo-chan," Kento said smugly pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. Cye watched himself get up from his seat resting his arms on the seat beside Ryo. The raven haired boy looked toward him with the same expression. Cye smirked raising his hand almost like he was saluting him. "Mia told us all about the news report on TV," He said. Ryo managed to swallow wondering how his friends got on the plane without him noticing. "Kento, ah.... Cye...."_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Once again the scenery changed, Cye was in the cold hall full of torches he was in previously in his other dream, beside a the armor of Torrent if he was correct. He looked down at the soulless figure finding a little girl in his arms that resembled Sage Date or better know as Casanova according to Kento. Her blonde hair was just like his only it had an angelic shine to it. The woman that grabbed his wrist was hidden in the shadow's sitting on her throne, her legs crossed and her chin resting on the back of her hand. "I see you have succeeded in Capturing Sage of Halo's sister, Torrent," The woman said shifting her jaw. Torrent nodded._  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The only thing Cye could really see on the woman was her eyes; cold and lifeless, it gave him the creeps. "Send Strata, wildfire and Halo out. I want their bearers. You and Hardrock have the pleasure of going after Mina Kojiya and Yulie Yamano." _  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_Cye's heart began to race at abnormal rate; They were going after Mina and someone named Yulie?! He had to stop them! He stepped forward to attack the light blue armor, when he was engulfed by floor turned liquid. Cye fell into the water fighting to reach the top again, he didn't notice two decaying hands below him ready to grab him by the ankles. Cye was taken by surprise when he was suddenly pulled under by the a strong force unaware of what was happening. He cheeks were burning as he slowly lost his ability to hold his breath any longer. Cye gazed up; his desination was farther away from him, his mouth opened letting the water enter...._  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cye, wake up! Buddie, wake up will ya!" Ryo shook the sleeping form of Cye roughly trying to rouse him out of his R.E.M sleep. It seemed to be failing miserably from what the blue-tiger eyed boy could tell, Cye laid slumped on his desk with his head rested on his arms snoring softly. School had let out everyone had gone home.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina didn't even come to see him which meant she was either too busy with thinking about homework or she was miffed at him for not meeting her at lunch. He sighed slumping back in his seat, it was already afternoon which meant soccer practice was already over and his team was going home AND he was left with a sleeping Cye who was mumbling about a TV report that a girl named Mia told him about.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What ever went on in English-boy's mind was beyond him. He poked Cye in the shoulder with his pencil glancing over at Mrs. Kazi who was reading the expensive model magazine; ELLE instead of grading papers. Ryo was about to raise his hand to get Mrs. Kazi's attention when a hand grabbed his arm pulling it down, his gaze shifted to his left finding Cye wide awake with a worried look on his face.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cye, what's wrong?" Ryo asked worriedly his eyebrows knitted together. The brown haired boy was drenched in a cold sweat and he was breathing hard as if he ran a marathon in his sleep, Cye took in a deep breath before speaking. "Mina's in trouble," He managed to get out before trying to catch his breath. Ryo's worried face became an angry one.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Someone was trying to hurt his Mina?! Before he let his temper get the best of him he asked began to ask Cye how he knew this but found himself being yanked out of his seat by the English-accented boy, Ryo managed to grabb his and Cye's backpacks almost being nabbed by Mrs. Kazi as he was dragged out of the classroom. "Mr. Mouri and Sanada get back here this instant!" Cye heard Mrs. Kazi's infuriated voice as he dragged Ryo down the hall toward the school's exit.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo managed to regain his footing as he unwillingly followed the robin-blue eyed boy down the hall. "Calm down will ya!" Ryo cried, almost tripping on his foot. "Your gonna break my wrist!" Cye wasn't listening, he was too focused on getting to Mina's house despite the fact that he had no idea where she lived.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She couldn't live that far from the school, he would just have to ask around.... a sudden realization hit him: _Ryo!_ He was pretty close to Mina, he had to know where she lived! Cye skidded to a halt causing the raven haired boy behind him to crash into him. Ryo's chin made contact with Cye's shoulder blade he stifled a cry a pain stumbling backwards. "Ryo-san, do you know where Mina lives?!" The brown-haired boy asked in a panicked voice.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo grumbled something while rubbing his chin before glancing up at his friend with a glare. "Yes, I know where she lives...," He responded in a pouty voice. "1700 block of Birches Street in a gingerbread house why---?" Cye grabbed Ryo by the wrist once more and dashed down the hall hoping he wouldn't arrive too late.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Yulie awoke rapped in a sheet in a medium sized bed, the room was dark he noticed that right off, the only light that could be seen was the moon light shining into room through the open window, the breeze was chilling his face. Yulie snuggled deeper into the covers when the door opened in a crack and a dirty-blonde haired girl stepped inside balancing a tray of food in her hands. Yulie watched her shift the tray onto one hand her palm underneath it, to turn on the light.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He closed his eyes in advance, the light came on it's soft glow stung his eyes even when protected by his eyelids. "Hey, I see your awake kiddo," The girl said coming forward now balancing the tray in both hands again. Yulie nodded stretching out ignoring the sting of his tended cuts, his blue eyes watched the girl set the tray on his lap with a sigh, kneeling in front of the bed. Yulie stared down at the tray.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She made him tomato soup with a cup of steaming cocoa milk and roasted fish. "You made this for me?" He asked timidly picking up the spoon. The girl nodded offering him her hand. "The name's Kojiya, Mina, Yulie-san," The girl introduced herself with a smug look. Yulie figured she quiet proud of her name and shook her hand quickly before dipping his spoon into the tomato soup.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're really cute, I have a friend whose name almost sounds like yours except her's is Mia Koiji," Yulie smiled placing the spoon into his mouth. Mina blushed at his comment, the little boy was quiet charming that much was for sure, he probably took lessons from Sage Date. "Why thank you Yulie, you're cute too," She replied watching him gulp down the soup from his bowl.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Woah, he must have gone without food for days!_ She thought tousling his hair. "What happened to you Yulie-san?" Mina asked her cheerful face turning serious. Yulie looked down at his hands as if he had been shamed by something. He explained everything to her, a little about his life and parents, up to when he visited Mia, and his babysister hurling him from the dock to safty and and woke up injured in the bushes with Mia nowhere to be found.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_Sounds like you had a rough time._ Do you know where Mia is now, Yulie-san?" Mina asked placing the tray on the ground. Yulie shook his head sadly biting into his fish, Mina sighed rising from her place she paced around her room with her thumb on her chin pondering hard. It reminded Yulie of Sherlock homes when he thought really hard to figure out the mystery, Mina was startled out of her thoughts when her door was opened completely.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A heard poked inside the room. A girl with wild brown hair, mahogany brown eyes, tan skin, wearing a tight-fitted zipper-sweater shirt with a plaid skirt, small framed glasses and mitch-match sneakers stared at Yulie curiously before glancing skeptically at Mina. "Ha! I knew you were hiding something when I saw that tray of food!" The wild-haired girl accused stepping inside shutting the door.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina sighed angrily with a sweat drop forming behind her head. "Junya, you better not tell or I'll tell Ma' you've been using her fabric oil-paints for decorating your skirts!" Mina threatened pointed her finger at Junya. 18-year-old shrugged with an inquiring look on her face. "I'll just tell ma' you framed me and painted my skirts! You can't blackmail me!" Junya snickered evilly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina growled angrily like a rabid wolf ready to pounce on her sister when a loud explosion outside her window caught her attention. "What the--?" Mina muttered as the house began shake. Several glass objects from the shelves on Mina's wall fell hitting the ground shattering, everything in the bedroom began to shift from their rightful positions moving toward the center of the floor, Yulie climbed out of the bed jumping behind Mina clutching her legs fearfully while the dirty-blonde placed a hand on his back protectively.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why are you standing there Mina it's an Earthquake!" Junya cried in panic when the wall exploded sending Mina, Yulie, and herself onto the ground. Mina shielded the little boy with her body looking over her shoulder and gasped; two supposed men in orange and lightblue armor were hovering above the ground looking like something out of...   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Whoa! That due in the orange looks like something out of _Mortal Combat_!" Junya cried dreamily staring at Hardrock then at Torrent. "That's the thing that took Mia, Mina!" Yulie cried glaring. Mina's coalbolt gaze shifted from the armors to Yulie. If it was indeed the creep that kidnapped his friend then they were in a lot more trouble than she bargained for......  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye and Ryo rushed down the sidewalk in a panic when they heard an explosion a block away from them. Cye fought keep up with Ryo, he had forgotten how fast the boy was when he wanted to be which was a trait Cye wished he had. Not too far behind them was, Kento who they had literally run into as the bulky teen headed for a fast food resurant despite the fact that his mother owned one, Mama Faun had kicked him out of the house for stealing a burger from her grill.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye had a hard time following after Ryo, Sanada was quiet known for his speed many wonder why he didn't join the track team instead of joining the soccer-team. Kento zoomed passed Cye with a cocky grin on his face, he loved running with a passion, Kento's mother vouched that he would be good on the track team as well but Kento refused and stuck to his Chinese Marital arts and Kendo. Ryo glanced biefly at the bulky teen beside him before looking over his shoulder at Cye who was lagging behind.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kuso!" Ryo cursed in Japanese rushing across the street almost knocking a little boy off his tryke. He was running considerably slow! _must be the cold_. Ryo thought dryly. Cye dodged the boy apologizing in his friend's place jumping onto the sidewalk to pick up his pace. "Ryo, matte (wait)!" Cye cried rounding the corner after his friend panting like dog. Ryo slowed down his running letting the brown-haired boy catch up with him. "Oi-ya, your slow Cye," Ryo said between pants. Kento chuckled at his comment recving a punch in the arm from the English-accented boy.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


They were nearing Mina's house which had a cloud of dust surrounding it. "Oh no, Mina!" Cye cried picking up his pace the second Ryo, and Kento started running at top speed, when a huge title wave of water came from the sky.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo, Kento and Cye looked up realizing that they wouldn't be able to dodge that much water, they would surely be killed the second it came down on them, the two braced themselves for the worse when the symbol's upon their foreheads came to life and bright light engulfed them teleporting them away from their present area leaving Mina at the mercy of Torrent and Hardrock.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile on the outskirts of Sendai, Rowen fought to catch up with his blonde friend as he rushed across the lawn like a madman. Sage held his backpack against his chest, as he rounded the corner; He couldn't believe how fast he was running! Everything around him with like a blur except for Rowen who was now beside him, the blond could hear his feet pounding against the ground sounded like a giant's feet.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"H-hey Sage, why are you in such a hurry?" Rowen shouted dodging a tree. Sage stared at his friend beaming with a smirk on his face, he wanted to get home fast so he could show his little sister how fast he could run and the odd undergear hidden by his clothes. "I wanna introduce you to the rest of my family! Grandfather would absolutely love you," Sage replied.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen noticed the gleaming look in his friend's eyes, it happiness. Rowen was beginning to wonder if anyone could see them as they rushed up the stairs _seemingly _toward a Dojo that looked like something out of an old Japanese movie. Sage stopped for a brief moment with a smile on his face, catching his breath, Rowen did the same as well.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


After their little break, they passed the family Dojo and rushed up the stairs to his house. At first, Sage was feeling a bit nervous he wasn't sure what his parents or Grandfather would think of his friend. He already knew Satsuki, and Yayoi liked-liked him, the last thing he needed was a fight over who got to spend time with his friend. Sage felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked back to gaze on a suddenly nervous Rowen.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's wrong?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, at his blue-haired friend. "I just remembered, my Dad wanted me home before 9:00pm," Rowen replied stammering. Sage was about to make a crude remark about his drunk and abusive father but decided against it, since his friend might not see eye-to-eye with him on that subject. "Well, okay," Sage replied quietly bowing his head slightly. "I'll see ya later then." Rowen nodded reluctantly before running off down the stairs.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage sighed as his spirits lowered, he turned the door knob and entered the house. The first thing he heard when he slipped out of his shoes was a sobbing woman and someone trying to calm the sobbing woman down, Sage figured his Mom was watching a sappy romance movie. He ventured deeper into the house leaving the small narrow hall way, his socks paddled softly against the hardwood floor as he passed the stair way and the coffee table that held the phone and a lamp, Sage's eyes darted from side-to-side entering the living room he spotted his mother and father on the couch and sister standing beside it with numb expression on her face.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yayoi looked up at her brother in surprise before looking away just as fast. Sage sighed not aware of the situation at hand thinking he had done something wrong. "Mom, why ... are you crying ... and where's Ojiisan (Grandfather)?" Sage asked making his presence known to his parents. He was wondering where his grandfather was while his mother was in such a broken-down state.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He looked around some more before feeling his mother embrace him tightly around the upper part of his body sobbing into his dress shirt. "Oh Seiji," Amara sobbed clutching his green jacket. "Your.... sister ... is m-mi..." Sage cringed as his mother let go of him pushing up against the wall wailing she ran up the stairs with her face in her hands.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage was now beginning that he did something horrible to his little sister to make his mother this upset, she used his Japanese name, he looked up to his father when he rose from the spot with a controlled expression and narrowed eyes. "Sage," Mr. Date began getting Sage's attention. "Your sister went missing when she was at school." Sage felt as if he had fallen into a deep black hole when the sentence left his father's mouth. "Satsuki--- missing?" Sage managed to get out while collecting everything into his mind.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yayoi moved from the beside the couch coming over to his side to catch him if his physic abilities kicked in and it caused him to faint like it always did. His father walked passed him brushing against him slightly climbing the stairs quickly.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage's head began to throb painfully, as visions of his sister and another female chained on a wall bruised, along with another woman stood in the shadows smiling as three four familiar armors teleport out of the hall, Sage groaned in pain falling unconscious, Yayoi gasped in surprise catching her brother. "Sage!" She cried falling to her knees from his weight.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: I switched it around a bit as you see! and a quick reminder that this is not a yaoi story at in the least. No hints of it or anything. This story is set before Gaiden and Legend of the inferno armor. Cye is somewhat of a seer. Italics are thoughts/dreams. R/R please! Sorry for any misspelled words or grammatical errors. Ja ne! Sakura123~)  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Une

__________________________________________________  
**7: Une **  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Torrent watched his super wave smasher attack hit the ground leaving a small crater that wasn't too deep just as Cye, Kento, Ryo vanished. The Armor was not at all happy, his master wouldn't be pleased if she found out the Hardrock, Wildfire and his bearer knew what was going on even _with_ their memories extracted. Lowering his trident he descended from the nightsky returning to Hardrock's side. The orange armor's head/helmet turned to greet him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


On the other hand, Mina was sweating bullets; she swore she heard Cye's voice outside her house. Was he okay? Did that armored freak hurt him? What if Ryo was with him, was he hurt was well? All these thoughts ran through her mind as the two assailants landed inside the bedroom aiming their weapons toward her or Yulie.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her sister Junya was shaking like a leaf standing in the doorway praying that the metal monsters wouldn't kill her or her sister along with the little boy whatever his name was. "M-Mina, I think we should run now," Junya squeaked out gripping the sides of the wall, thank goodness their parents weren't home at the moment.   


  
  
  
  
  


Mina nodded pushing Yulie completely behind her, the armors stepped closer their grips on their weapons tightened. Yulie shivered holding onto Mina's skirt in a death grip, when she patted him on the shoulder blade. He looked up at the girl who stared at him the corner of his eye. "Yulie-san when I tell you, run out of the room as fast as you can--," She whispered. "Got it?" Yulie nodded swallowing his fear, he positioned himself ready to run when the word was given. Junya cocked her eyebrow at her little sister despite the situation at hand, Mina glanced at the doorway then at the armors.  


  
  
  
  


"Yule-san...?" Mina whispered.  


  
  


"H-hai?" Yulie replied shakily.  


  
  
  
  
  


Mina pushed the boy from behind her toward her sister and the door way. "RUN!" She screamed dashing off herself. Hardrock began to twirl his weapon in a circle motion, Junya shrieked in horror before her sister grabbed her around the waist pulling her off her feet following Yulie (who slid on the railing) down the stairs.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina could feel immense heat coming her bedroom, her senses told her the aura from the orange armor felt like Kento Rei Faun, and the blue armor had an aura much like Cye Mouri. With a kick she knocked the front door open running as fast as she could with her sister's weight holding her down rushing down the sidewalk. The house exploded behind them knocking three down. Yulie cried out as he hit the ground, it did him no good since he cuts were beginning to heal.   


  
  
  
  
  


Junya groaned in pain wishing the nightmare would end as Mina helped her up watching Torrent and Hardrock hovering the nightsky. "Junya get out of here, find Mom and dad," Mina commanded shoving the wild-haired girl away from her. Junya gave her sister an inquiring look before she noticed the look in Mina's coalbolt blue/green eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


Fear and bit of anger to go with it. Was she afraid the two wackos in the armor would hurt her, or did she simply not want her dead weight around while running for her life? Despite whatever was going on in the 15-year-old's mind Junya obliged dashing across the street, hoping her sister would be okay without her.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina watched her sister's figure disappear around the corner before rushing off herself picking Yulie off the ground, Torrent and Hardrock bolted from their spot soaring higher into the sky making sure Mina would not leave their sights as she knocked several people out of her way.   


  
  
  
  
  


Yulie clutched the dirty-blonde's shoulders as she rushed through the streets now leaving the neighborhood nearing the city, the boy glanced up not finding the armors anywhere in the sky or behind them but that didn't mean they weren't following them... then again....   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mia-- I mean Mina, stop I don't think their following us anymore," Yulie said nervously. Mina stopped in mid-step glancing all around her, she was only two blocks away from downtown, currently in the busy part of Tokyo, where the lightrail was located which she happened to be near. Mina felt some type of relief, her legs were thanking her for stopping when an explosion that sounded like a sonic boom echoed above them.   


  
  
  
  
  


Mina ducked for cover inside the bus-stop-stand trying to catch her breath as a bright light not too far away from the bus stand appeared. She peered through a hold in the stand managing to make out three figures shapes in the light as if slowly faded away, Mina's coalbolt blue/green eyes widened in surprise she gazed upon the three figures in red, orange and light blue staring at eachother in confusion ( ^ .~).   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uhhh... what the hell happened?" The one in the orange asked looking down at himself. "And where did my overhalls go?!" Mina's fear and anger faded as quick as if appeared and she came running out from her hiding spot, as the one in the red joked out about the one in the orange's overhauls up and leaving him forever to find a less bulky body.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Ryo, Cye, Kento!" She cried running over toward them. Ryo glanced over to his right at the dirty-blonde girl whose expression was glowing with happiness, the raven-haired boy smirked.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"_She missed me!_" Ryo thought happily making his way over to the girl before noticing a little boy in her arms. "Hey Mina, who's the kid?" Kento asked coming up beside her to get a better look at Yulie. Mina smiled forgetting all about the armors and explained everything about Yulie minus his name.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye nodded ruffling her hair with a smile. "What's your name kid?" He asked. Yulie squiggled out of Mina's hold landing on his bottom, the four teens fought the urge to laugh at the boy's plight, Yulie glared at Kento's mocking face climbing to his feet. He offered his hand to Cye with a polite smile. "Yulie Yamano, nice to meet you," the blue-eyed boy said proudly while the brown-haired boy shook his hand. "Are you all right Mina?" Cye asked. Mina looked down looking a bit embarrassed for some unknown reason but nodded. "Hai, I'm fine," She replied.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo came from behind Cye with a sincere look about him, he got the weird feeling that he knew this little boy from somewhere he just couldn't put his finger on it. "My name's Ryo Sanada. These are my friends, Cye Mouri, and Kento Rei Faun. You already know Mina," He said with a laugh. Yulie giggled at the Raven-haired boy nodding. Their happy little reunion however was cut short when a crash from behind them caught their attention along with the shaking of the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo, himself in front of Mina and the others in a fighting stance ready to attack the assailant. Wildfire stood from his crouching position holding his twin-Katana's in his hands. "Who are you, and what do you want with Mina?" Ryo demanded pointing. Cye felt that his friend should not have been demanding anything out of an empty armor since it couldn't talk, and this armor seemed to feel stronger than Torrent did.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The energy coming from it felt like something out a raging volcano, the ground beneath him felt warped and hot. "Ryo, I really don't think this thing is going to answer to you, there's no one inside," Cye pointed out the obvious. Ryo cocked his head to the side, glancing behind him. "I can see that Cye," He muttered.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Without warning Ryo was stuck in the chest, not by wildfire but a woman holding a scythe, Ryo cried out falling over, his head hit the ground first sending a wave of pain through his skull. "Kuso!" He grumbled clutching his head to ease the pain. The woman chuckled floating down onto the ground. "A wise deduction Cye of the Torrent," She laughed, throwing back her short hair.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo groaned as Kento helped him up making no sudden moves, Ryo thanked him still holding his head glaring at the woman, dressed in a very short white, red embroidered kimono, wearing knee high stiletto heal boots, with a hair piece holding the right side of her hair back; her face decorated in black streaks that resembled scars. "You all look like you've seen a ghost!" She laughed motioning Wildfire to come forward.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The red armor stepped forward up to her side twirling his Katana, Ryo's eyebrows furrowed in anger before moving himself from Kento's support. "Hey Cye, what exactly is going on?" Ryo asked staring at his friend.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye shook his head unsure himself, all he knew was that this woman was indeed in his dream and ordered the armors to come after them. "I'm not sure but she was in my dream.... I never got to told you about, it's how I knew Mina was in trouble," Cye replied quietly looking down at his feet. Ryo rolled his eyes folding his arms across his chest glaring at the Wildfire where his eyes should have been.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The woman cocked her head to the side her lips pressed firmly together, analyzing Ryo and Kento. The two were both hotheads, they'd be easy to draw into a fight with no trouble at all if she pitted them against their armors, Hardrock and Wildfire. She glance at Cye and Mina, those two on the other hand weren't easy pickings, Mouri was level headed and if he had the choice he wouldn't fight at all, she knew that.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kojiya though, was almost as level headed as Mouri but her anger and fear was what kept her from following in Cye's footsteps; The Maternity in her however, toward Yulie was what caused her temper to be worse than Faun's and fought like she was brought up in a bar, her fighting was sloppy and she wouldn't be able to protect the boy if needbe... Torrent would have no trouble with her at all.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The woman smirked bringing herself out of her thoughts. "Alright lady just who are you?" Ryo demanded tapping his foot acting as if he had someplace he had to be. The woman slammed her scythe onto the ground pointing at the raven haired boy. "I, Ryo of Wildfire, am the master of your fate, Une," She replied now holding her scythe horizontally in her hands. "Wildfire, Hardrock, you may kill your bearers and Mouri. Torrent capture your targets."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With that Une gave Ryo a wink and vanished into thin air. Ryo opened his mouth to spit series of fould remarks and demands, when Wildfire sprung forward ramming his fist into the 17-year-old's stomach sending him rearing over in pain, sputtering blood from his mouth, the raven haired boy crumbled to the ground halfway, Wildfire held him by his hair.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento rushed to help his friend in need when Hardrock came from out of nowhere grabbing Kento by the waist and throwing him across the lightrail tracks, Kento went sliding on his side across the concrete ground and he crashed into a BMW. Hardrock glanced at Cye and Mina for a brief moment before leaping into the air defying the laws of gravity landing in front of Kento who managed to pull himself out of the crushed vehicle with several bruises and a gash on the side of his head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Goddamn it," He grumbled before throwing himself onto the armor disarming it. Hardrock watched the Bo slide out of his reach as Kento punched him countless time, this of course didn't bother him on bit at all, he couldn't feel pain so what was his former bearer trying to accomplish by hitting him?   


  
  
  
  


Hardrock kneed Kento in the stomach, the 17-year-old's punching ceased and the orange armor threw him off it's body and into another car, Kento cursed before feeling the sting of a broken piece of metal cut his left cheek. "This is going to be harder than I thought...," He muttered angrily.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wildfire punched Ryo around like he was a lifeless rag doll for his amusement, Cye wanted to help his weary friend but he knew if he moved an inch Torrent would strike and take her and Yulie beyond his reach. So he watched as Ryo fought with all he had against Wildfire. The raven haired ducked Wildfire's kick blocking it with his arm before the red armor slapped him silly, sending him flying across the concrete leaving a destroyed street in his wake.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo sluggishly climbed onto his feet holding his right arm; he felt as if the arm was twisted in the compete wrong way, Wildfire stood only a foot away from him sounding as if it had scoffed at the raven haired boy.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo flexed his hurting fingers making sure they were still attached to his body before blocking an attack from Wildfire's Katana's with his arms protecting his face. "_Man, this thing is juiced up!_" He thought snatching one of the swords from Wildfire with his left hand placing it in his mouth with a mocking expression on his face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He bent backwards executing a one-hand back flip kicking Wildfire in the its' supposed chin. The red armor stumbled backwards falling on his bottom. Despite the dire situation Ryo still holding the Katana firmly in his mouth rolled his eyes at the fallen Wildfire doing a silly pirate dance. "Sucker!" He hissed between his teeth before Kento's body came crashing into him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye watched in bewilderment as his two friends hit the ground with a sickening thud with a cracking noise that followed. Ryo's head had hit the curb of the sidewalk rendering him unconscious, while Kento was rendered helpless from immense pain. "Get up Kento! Ryo!" Yulie cried trying to break free of Mina's grip she had around his waist.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hold still Yulie-san! You can't hel----!" Mina gasped, feeling a cold hand grip her shoulder, it pulled her off her feet. Yulie cried out in horror falling onto his bottom as Torrent sent Mina soaring into the air she automatically screamed on the way up, Cye turned in response to Mina's far away scream, his eyes rested where she recently stood for only a second then up in the sky watching her raise a little higher into the air then plummet like a rock. "MINA! NO!" Cye cried wishing he could rent a pair of wings at the moment.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Torrent wasted no time, he swung his weapon at his bearer hoping it would make contact with his side. Cye leaped out of the way of Torrent's trident only to be knocked down by Hardrock's Bo, while Wildfire sent a kick to his head knocking Cye onto the ground bleeding from somewhere on the head. Relentless, Cye climbed off the ground thrusting his fist into Torrent's face guard.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The armor staggered but didn't fall, his heart full of the desperate need to help his friends Cye continued fighting smashing his knee into Hardrock's stomach knocking him over. Wildfire stepped up swinging his swords at the brown haired boy, the 16-year-old ducked the Katana's grabbing Wildfire by the arm.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye flung him over his shoulder sending the red armor crashing into the ground not even realizing the subarmor gave him this tremendous strength, Cye raised his foot up and smashed into his Wildfire stomach hoping he would stay down to give him enough time to help his falling friend.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bearer of Torrent's shoulders slumped as he fought to catch his breath his body ached considerably, Cye couldn't even feel his legs anymore. "C-C-Cye..!" The robin blue eyed boy was startled by Ryo's weak shaky voice, which proved to be his down fall. Torrent raised his Trident over his head bringing it down onto Cye's back.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Unable to withstand the blow from his attacker the young boy fell to his knees as the world began to spin out of control, Cye finally gave into the calling darkness and fell beside Wildfire who climbed sluggishly off the ground. Yulie watched Cye's still unmoving body bleed onto the ground before he remembered Mina; she was still falling!   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cye, wake up! You've got to save Mina!" He cried shaking the unconscious 16-year-old, when he felt a gust of wind from behind knocking him on his stomach. Torrent ascended into the air like a bird toward Mina's falling figure catching her as a portal of water appeared below them.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina watched in complete fear as she and the armor entered the portal. Wildfire grabbed Yulie before heading over to Ryo, he threw the raven-haired boy's limp body over his shoulder and teleported back to his master's domain. Hardrock lifted a struggling Kento up by his hair also teleporting back to Une's domain, leaving Cye in the slightly battle torn area.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: Can you guess who the bad-guy is? Sorry if this is "Mina" Centric, PS: no romance between her or any of the Ronins.. Just Ryo's crush and I suck at action sequences.)  


  
  
  


Oh by the way thanks: **Bunch-o-nuts (2 or 3), Hobbit13 (1), Kar-chan (1), Jallana J and Sifirela K (1), AnimegirlH (1), Blitzkrieg9688 (1)**, for the reviews!)  


  
  
  
  


I hope you liked it all. Chapter eight coming soon! Lemmie know how you liked it. R/R anyways. Later! Sakura123~ Sorry for any misspelled words or grammatical errors. I did read through it by the way.   


  
  
  


And to your question Kar-chan; Someone did ask me if there going to be slash in a previous story I wrote before I deleted it, so that's why there's a author's note at the first chapter like that. I'm no Yaoi/Gay/Lesbian lover. In other words I don't it like is all. Lastly I don't understand why they write perfectly straight characers from Gundam wing, Ronin warriors, Digimon, and Xena: warrior princess into Gay or Lesbian lovers. I think their tight bonded friendship is fine if you ask me. Of course this is my opinion so don't get offended those who like these pairings. Chow!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Shrine

__________________________________________________  
**8: Shrine**  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Hashiba residence):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dad I'm home...," Rowen called out weakly, stepping into the house closing the door behind him. The lights were off, it was a little too dark for Rowen's tastes as his hand felt for the lightswitch beside the front door. "Ah-ha, there you are," Rowen placed his thumb underneath the switch pushing it upwards expecting the light to come to life, He looked up in question staring into the remaining darkness.   


  
  
  
  
  


_The power must have gone out_. He thought dryly. Placing his mail bag on the ground setting his biology book beside it Rowen ventured into the living room as a chill ran down his spine. There was something not right about the whole room; Rowen got the feeling that he was being watched from somewhere inside.  


  
  
  
  
  


Did he ever wish he was were wrong about his assumptions at times. Rowen was shoved hard, he cried out when he tripped over the coffee table and onto the couch smashing many empty beer bottles. "Didn't I tell you to be home ... early? It's 9:44," Mr. Hashiba's voice seem to be coming from all directions.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen's heart sped up as two huge hands shout out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around his neck squeezing the life out of him as he struggled to break free of their grasp. "It was that blonde boy and his little twerp of a sister wasn't it? If he comes over here again, I'll personally kill him myself," Mr. Hashiba growled while his son fought to pry his hands off his neck. His father wouldn't dare kill Sage ... would he? Rowen now wished he had stayed with Sage, instead of coming home to his abusive father. Mr. Hashiba's face was shadowed by the darkness.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The only thing Rowen could see was the outline of the man's jaw and ear, He brought up one of his legs, resting his foot on the edge of the couch Rowen rammed his knee into his father's stomach. Mr. Hashiba released his grip on his son's neck, falling over on his side in pain clutching his stomach giving Rowen enough time to jump off the couch.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The blue haired boy was thankful for the under-gear that hid underneath his clothing; it packed quiet a wallop, he rushed out of the living room, grabbing the railing of the stairs to stop himself from sliding hallway across the floor. Rowen stumbled up the stairs startled by a roar of rage from his father.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boy tried to pulled himself up the stairs when he felt his heart stop beating at the iron grip of his father's hand around his ankle, Mr. Hashiba yanked his son down the stairs on his stomach. Rowen gritted his teeth to keep in his screams as his body made contact with the floor.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mr. Hashiba grinned evilly stumbling down the stairs holding onto the railing, Rowen groaned seeing there was nothing he could do to stop his father from beating him more than he had already did, he was so caught up in his fear that he didn't feel the warm sensation of his Kanji coming to life, his father didn't notice this either he seldom paid attention to anything when he was beating his son or preparing to beat him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen closed his eyes awaiting the worse, he wasn't going to give his father any satisfaction by crying out when he whipped him with his belt. Mr. Hashiba slipped his belt from off his pants raising his hand over his head and brought it down onto Rowen's face or so he thought. Rowen's Kanji emitted several beams of thin dark blue light from underneath his hair blinding the father momentarily, Mr. Hashiba looked straight into the light causing a blinding pain to go through his skull he clutched his head with his palms covering his eyes falling over on the stairs.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Not waiting to for his father to regain his composure, Rowen climbed to his feet and dashed out of the house at top speed afraid of what would happen if he stopped to take a breather. Rowen crossed the empty street of his neighborhood ducking behind a treet after he made it four blocks away from his house. His knees gave in.  


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen slid down against the tree fighting to catch his breath through his nose, that didn't work so he continued breathing through his mouth placing his hand over his forehead feeling the warm sensation of his Kanji. He stayed behind the tree for sometime even after catching his breath, he legs wouldn't move they ached too much to do so, and his arms felt light weight almost as if they weren't there anymore.   


  
  
  
  


He could feel blood pulsing through his hands warming them up, when a familiar feminine voice startled him out of his silence. "Hey, Rowen-kun!" She cried kneeling in front of him. Rowen looked up from his lap and into the gray eyes of Yayoi Date, he blinked wide eyed in surprise at the black haired girl who was now holding his cold hands.   


  
  
  
  


"Yayoi-san, what are you doin' here?" He asked gulping. Yayoi shrugged looking upward to the sky, Rowen noticed the look in her expression seemed distracted, worried, and tired all at the same time. "Seiji could use a friend at the moment..... when he wakes up anyway," She added with little emotion in her voice.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Seiji? Wakes up?" Rowen repeated cocking an eyebrow at the girl. Yayoi looked down at Rowen with an inquiring look blinking at him before she realizing what he had said; She laughed waving her free hand at him, Rowen bowed his head annoyed with a sweatdrop on the side of his face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Seiji is Sage's Japanese name. My father thought it best to call him 'Sage' to at least acknowledge the American in him, whereas my mother thought 'Seiji' was a better name, because it was fitted him so well more so than 'Sage'-," Yayoi explained. "Grandfather settled the argument saying 'both names are fitting for the boy, it just depends on what he rather be called'. Mother agreed, and let Father name him Sage. Of course Mother only uses his Japanese name when he's in trouble, worried about him, or upset about something."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen's mouth was the shape of an 'o' when Yayoi finished, this of course caused the girl to start laughing again resting her head on his knee. The 17-year-old growled at her pushing Yayoi into an upright position as he climbed to his feet with sigh, Yayoi was giggling now. "What's this about Sage waking up?" Rowen quipped helping the girl up on her feet.  


  
  
  
  


Yayoi ceased her giggles and force a serious expression to her face. "Sage'll explain it to you when we get there, otherwise you'll be choking me on the way to my house wanting to know how it happened if I _told _you ... got it?" She asked, revealing a key on a small metal circle. Rowen looked behind her spotting Sage's sporty red car, he nodded and followed the girl up the sidewalk.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Somewhere in the forest, Sage stood amongst bamboo trees with Halo's no-datchi in hand, the blew through the forest strongly blowing his hair back revealing his right violet eye, Sage scanned his enclosed area his eyes darted from left to right as if he were waiting for someone to attack. He had no clothes, the only thing that covered his bare body was the green and white under-gear.  
_

  
  
  
  


_A sudden disturbance caused all the birds in the forest to take flight to the air, several small animals came into the clearing passing the blonde not even noticing he was there. He was completely still, he wasn't sure why he was stood there as the animals ran for their lives. The Kanji of wisdom came to life.  
_

  
  
  
  
  


_Sage narrowed his eye placing himself into a fighting stance as he watched several trees part or fall down as his opponent neared him. Raising his arms, Sage protected his face as a fist collided with his right arm sending him flying into the bamboo trees. Sage fell on his bottom hard shaking the daze off him staring straight at his assailant.  
_

  
  
  
  
  


_A woman dressed in a Kimono holding a scythe stood beside the armor Halo who had it's arms folded across it's chest, Sage watched the blade of the woman's scythe glow a neon green. He climbed to his feet shakily holding his arms up in his defense as the armor of Halo placed his arm's on his side holding them up like he was cradling something.   
_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sage's eyes widened watching a small body figure appear in the armor's arms. "Wha..?" The blonde muttered, before realizing who it was Halo was holding..... "SATSUKI!" Sage cried rushing forward. The woman raised her legs into the air, looking as if she were sitting on her legs in mid air. She placed her scythe in the seethe on her back before launching herself forward at the blonde.  
_

  
  
  
  
  


_Sage gripped the no-Datchi in his both hands picking up his speed. He swung his arms back using the longsword like a bat, and aimed for the woman's side. The short haired woman smirked grabbing her glowing scythe from off her back and when Sage was close enough she thrust the green blade through his stomach and out his back. "Baka," She laughed.  
_

  
  
  
  
  


_Using her foot she pushed the blonde of her blade sending him crashing to the ground. Sage's body twitched unconsciously, his violet eyes widened when he found Halo standing over him with the no-Datchi raised over his head. //Onii-san! Look out!// Sage coughed roughly ignoring the pain in his body, at the sound of his little sister's voice. "Satsuki...," Sage gasped before Halo brought the sword down onto him........... //Sage!//_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage's Kanji came to life, bringing out of his dream before any mental harm could be done to him, the blonde rolled onto his side opening his eyes slowly realizing there was someone inside his bedroom ... or more like beside his bed. He blinked a couple of times getting the sleep out of his violet eyes.   


  
  
  
  


"That must have been some hell of nightmare Sage-san," Came a familiar voice said. Sage lifted himself onto his elbow opening his eyes wide enough to see a blurred figure with blue hair and the outline of a smile, sitting in his spinning chair. "R-Rowen?" He groaned holding his head. The blue haired boy nodded, his smile widened before he ruffled his friends hair. "Hai, it's me," Rowen replied helping the blonde in an upright position.   


  
  
  
  


Sage had quiet a headache, he felt as if he drank several bottles of Tequila in one seconded and developed headache over an hour afterwards. "What are you doing here?" Sage mumbled flexing his toes. Rowen sighed. "Well, to make a long story short, I ran away from home and your sister brought me to yours," He replied simply shrugging.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage nodded wearily closing his eyes again nodding off, Rowen noticed this and slapped his buddy on arm jolting him out of his sleep. "Hey for a minute there, I thought you fell asleep Sage-san," Rowen joked nudging the boy in the arm.  


  
  
  
  
  


Sage looked up from his leg showing Rowen his red eyes and the dark circles underneath his eyes, curtsey of the his physic abilities. "You like shit, Sage," He muttered placing his hand on his forehead. Sage snorted in protest clutching the edges of his bed. "I beg to differ," Sage muttered, glancing the other way. "I _feel_ like shit."  


  
  
  
  


Rowen scoffed at his comment removing his hand from the blonde's forehead rising from the seat, he placed himself beside Sage with a worried expression appearing. "What happened Sage? Where's Satsuki?" Rowen asked sternly watching the 17-year-old's head raise considerably.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage sighed tugging on his uniform's tie, he wore nothing but the pants and the dress shirt. Rowen awaited his friend's response impatiently, until he noticed Sage's stomach was heaving as if it were a deflated balloon, he glanced up at Sage who looked a little paler than usual. "E-e-exuse me...gurgle.... Ro..,"  


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen watched the blonde rise from his bed and dash out of the bedroom with his hand over his mouth, He followed after him before hearing the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom.... Wherever that was. He heard Yayoi in her bedroom sighing. "One of the many hateful side affects of Empathy," He heard her say. Rowen cocked his head to the side just realizing what she had said; Sage had ESP? Rowen leaned up against the wall beside Yayoi's bedroom, as the vomiting continued on, the blue haired boy was wondering how much Sage had to eat for lunch.  


  
  
  
  


"_Kuso...._," Came Sage's weak voice, before more vomiting was heard. Rowen sighed, this had gone on for too long. "Yayoi, where's the bathroom?" He asked. There was a moment of silence before the girl answered and the sound of a flushing toilet could be heard.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"The end of the of hall on your left, it might stink in there though..." She said. Rowen sighed jogging down to the end of the hall, he placed his hand on the knob turning it; it was open. He braced himself and entered the bathroom finding Sage hanging over the toilet still, and from the sounds of it he was crying. "Huh?" He muttered venturing deeper into the bathroom toward his friend.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sage are you all right?" Sage felt around for a paper towel until he finally found one, he whipped his mouth clear of any vomit residue. "Fi-fine," Sage moaned raising his head from the toilet with a sigh. He looked to his friend sniffling.  


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen came to his side resting himself up against the wall like he usual would, what had gotten his friend end up in such a distraught and fragile state? "Satsuki," Sage began as if he read Rowen's mind. "Went missing at her school." Rowen was standing in an upright position in a second. "Satsuki? Your sister went missing? When?" He asked almost in a panic.  


  
  
  
  
  


Silence.  


  
  
  
  


Rowen noticed that Sage's bedhair seemed to shadow his eyes to the extent that you couldn't see them anymore, the blonde climbed onto his wobbly feet with his head bowed. The uncomfortable silence began to eat at the bearer of Strata, Rowen tapped his friend on the shoulder. "I don't know," Sage finally said lifting his head. "I found out a little while ago after you left."   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen nodded, it wasn't that long ago, he watched the blonde straighten his dress shirt out while shaking his head clear of sleep or daze, a small smile appeared on his face which sent Rowen into a confused state of mind. _How could he be smiling at a time like this?_ He wondered shoving his hands into his pants pockets.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Anyways, you must be hungry Ro," Sage said acting as if nothing ever happened. It was what he was good at. Rowen reluctantly nodded to Sage's comment before following his friend out of the bathroom and into the hall. "Whadya got to eat?" Rowen asked trailing behind Sage down the stairs. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the blue haired boy and smirked.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well,... uh... leftover fried rice... a bit of ... tofu," Sage would have continued but two hands dragged him down the rest of the stairs checking his forehead for signs of a temperature and other things. Rowen watched the blonde woman embrace Sage and kiss him all over asking if he was all right or if his head hurt from his little 'episode', etc.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm fine Mom," Sage grumbled irritably. "_It's his mom! Dummy!_" Rowen smacked himself upside the head as he climbed down the rest of the stairs. He shamed himself for thinking this older woman was his friend's girlfriend. Mrs. Date looked behind her son spotting a blushing blue haired teen behind him smacking himself upside the head.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Seiji, who is this young man?" She asked pointing. Sage looked over to Rowen who stared at his mother and blushing even more. "Okassan, this is my friend; Rowen Hashiba.... Rowen this is my Mom Amara Date," He introduced them to eachother. Rowen walked like a robot toward Mrs. Date and shook her hand quickly as he another shade of red. "Ni-n-nince to meet you Mrs. Date," Rowen stammered standing beside Sage. _I wonder what kind of panites she wears?_ Rowen wondered smiling. Sage and Mrs. Date looked at eachother in question but said nothing.   


  
  
  
  
  


There happy moment however was cut short. Sage picked up on a dark aura just as someone came crashing through the ceiling, Mrs. Date screamed louder than Yayoi (who stood at the top of the stairs watching Rowen) did and fainted against the blue haired boy. Rowen blushed beet-red trying to wake the woman up before Sage ordered him to take her someplace safe.  


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen managed to gather her up in his arms running behind the stairs placing her on the ground against the wall hoping she would be safe there. As he rose from his kneeling position Rowen caught a glimpse of Sage's body flying through the air crashing into the couch flipping it over. "Seiji!" Yayoi cried.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage groaned climbing onto his feet glaring at the armor Halo that stood below the damaged ceiling holding the no-Datchi in his hand, the point of the blade rested on the floor, the blonde felt his own blood trickling down his chin and from from an injury somewhere on his head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Halo glowered at his former bearer raising his longsword from off the ground then pointed it at Sage coming forward. The truth of the matter was; Halo didn't respect and was un-loyal to Une or rather her alias _principal _Michi. Sure, he followed her commands but ever once in a while the armor wondered why she broke the bond he and the other armors shared with their bearers which usually caused him to disobey Une. He did so the first time she ordered him to attack an amnesiac Sage in the beginning.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Une of course had many ways of persuading the armor into doing her bidding; she threatened that she would destroy Sage's sister along with him leaving Halo with no one but _her_ to pledge his loyalty to. Halo had no choice in the matter, he had to bring Sage to his 'master' or have his former bearer and his family be killed. He noticed Strata's bearer was on the other side of the room with Sage's mother. Placing his sword into the sheathe that hung on his back horizontally Halo lunged at the teen. Sage stood ready to fight despite the lightheaded feeling he was having. If he could defeat this demon then he could find his sister. Hopefully.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Hong Kong: beneath the shrine of the dead):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo groaned in pain as his senses began to reawaken, his tiger-blue eyes scanned his dark surroundings, he knew one thing; he wasn't home in his room and he wasn't in Japan anymore that much was for certain. He groaned resting his head up against... a stone wall?!   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo's senses were now on alert, he tried moving his hands but they were chained over his head, his ankles were shackled down and he was inside somebody's overly large mouth!   


  
  
  
  


O_h God, have I died and gone to hell for fantasizing about Mina in a thong bikini?_ He thought in panic before noticing the armor of Wildfire standing in front of him immobile at the moment. "Kento?! Cye?! Mina?! Yulie?! Where are you?!" He yelled into the darkness, his head moving back and forth when a familiar voice caught his attention.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Right beside ya' Ry-man," Groaned Kento. Ryo's heart breathed a sigh of relief as relieved laugh emitted from his throat. "Kento you're all right!" He cried happily. Kento snorted at his comment, he was less than all right, he felt like every bone his body was busted. "Yeah right, though I have no idea where Mina and Yulie are ... what happened?" Kento muttered trying to get a good look at the raven a haired boy on _his_ left. "And why am I in a gargoyle statue's mouth?"  


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo shrugged staring at Wildfire's still form, Kento stared at the armor of Hardrock wondering why he felt a nagging familiar tug in his mind when it came to this armor; it looked familiar enough so why couldn't he remember where he had seen it before?  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, I just wanted you to get the feel of what you'll be going through is all, Kento of Hardrock and Ryo of Wildfire," Une chuckled hovering out of the shadows she had been hidden in since the armors Torrent, Hardrock and Wildfire returned with their prisoners. Ryo gave Une a death glare as a growl emitted from his throat.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Une, where are Yulie and Mina!" He demanded. Une scoffed at the boy's pigheadedness, did he really expect her to just tell him where they were? "Well," She sighed, floating over to Ryo with a heartless expression on her face. "I suppose I could _show_ you where they are, but I won't tell you _where_ they are," Une raised her scythe from her side.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo watched one side of the room lit up with a vibrant yet dark light revealing four people chained to the wall by their legs and arms, their chin's rested on their chests obviously in an unconscious state. Ryo managed to keep his shock well hidden from Une, he knew that's how she wanted to see him; shocked.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He knew Mina was among them, along with Yulie but he didn't know the other two. Une glanced at Kento in the corner of her eye, he seemed to have no problem in showing his shock or anger at all, then again ... he probably wouldn't have the armor of Hardrock now would he? Justice was his Kanji, the title fit him well; he would see to it that justice was served.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I've gotta prepare your punishment now boys," Une winked blowing a kiss to Ryo. The raven haired boy scoffed turning his head in the opposite direction of her gaze, Une scowled at his sudden behavior. The boy was a lot more pigheaded than she originally thought, calming herself down the woman walked passed the shrine twirling her scythe playfully as she climbed the stairs to her throne. "What a hassle these stairs," She muttered tiredly placing herself on the throne. (A/N: _much like the shrine or whatever Kento, Cye and Sage were held captive in the series_)   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Settling herself in the chusioned chair, she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair placing her chin on the back of her hand while her left arm rested on the arm flat, her fingers tapping irritably against the stone chair. //_Lord Taku_// Une spoke mentally, narrowing her eyes.  


  
  
  
  


//_Yes Lady?_// Came a bodiless voice. //_You may have the honor of drain the two Ronins of their life energy for my armors Taktu_// Une replied darkly leaning up against the throne's back with sigh. //_Try not to take all day, Taku_// She added. A chilling wind blew through the room as the response. Une chuckled closing her eyes; this would prove to be interesting.  


  
  
  
  
  


Above the shrine a transparent figure, with bone-like features, onyx eyes, a long beard and eyebrows, pale skin complexion, with decaying hands appeared wearing a raged out priests robe with dark energy surging through his body. Spreading his arms like a bird out he began to utter an incantation, electricity ran across the man's hands down onto the shrine unbeknownst to the two teens.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo felt as if his insides had come to life suddenly full of an unknown fire-like feeling, his Kanji came to life as well glowing a brighter red than originally did in highschool though he hadn't noticed. The armor of Wildfire began to glow a deeper red than his Kanji emitting a beam of light aiming for the raven-haired boy's glowing Japanese symbol. Ryo winced slightly at the impact of the beam he soon noticed his body was glowing the same red as his armor, his muscles tightened immensely beginning to burn as the electricity entered his body, the 17-year-old cried out in pain feeling the energy being drained from his entire being, his muscles convulsed in agony begging whatever was causing this pain to stop.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento tried to block out his best friend's screaming as the armor of Hardrock began to glow a deep orange emitting a beam of light from the armor as his Kanji came to life once more. He suddenly felt heavy as if gravity itself was pulling him down, the beam of orange light directed it's power into his Kanji and began to fill his body with it's energy and electrified the teen tenfold. His muscles tightened up paralyzing him from the legs up; Hardrock was zapping him dry of his energy! Kento cried out in agony. Taku closed his eyes listening to their beautiful screams for mercy.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Une smirked opening her eyes watching the moment unfold before her. All she needed was Halo and Strata's bearers and their armors would officially belong to her. Une was so wrapped up in her daydream that she either didn't notice the crystasl holding Cye Mouri and Rowen Hashiba's memories shattered allowing their freed memories to return to him or she simply didn't care now that all of her goals were coming true.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sage, stop being so pigheaded and let me help you!" Rownen shouted from the sidelines (beside the stairs), where Yayoi stood at the top still.  


  
  
  
  


WAKCK!Yayoi peeped through her hands that covered her eyes watching her as brother was sent flying across the living room and out the house crashing to the ground outside knocking the front door down in the process.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Stay there Rowen, protect my mother and sister!" Sage yelled charging into the house throwing a punch which Halo blocked with it's hand and slapped him with his right. Halo let go of Sage's first letting the boy fall to the ground, by this time the blonde's uniform was torn to shreds revealing only parts of his sub-amror.   


  
  
  
  
  


"I need no protection Seiji!" Mrs. Date cried watching her son being grabbed by the ankle by the accursed green armor that raised the blonde over his head and sent him crashing into the hard wood floor destroying it, half of the house was destroyed. Sage felt a nosebleed coming on as he pushed himself with his hands jumping out of the way of Halo's no-Datchi.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


He ducked another swing of the longsword from Halo, kicking the armor's feet from under it and it fell over on it's behind. Sage had let the fight drag on, there wasn't much he could had done to prevent that, his body was bruised and bleeding in various places while the armor of Halo had not one scratch on it and was still able to move quickly. Sage was becoming worn out he didn't move as fast as he did when he was fresh.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sage, please let me help you!" Rowen snarled unable to stand the state his friend was in. The blonde ignored his question spitting a wad of blood onto the floor. "W-where's my sister pant Satsuki?" The violet-eyed boy sneered feeling his knees about to give way at any minute. Halo stood up right like a statue ramming his sword into the hardwood floor before raising his hands up as if he were saying 'stop.'   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage was completely caught off guard, he raised himself in a complete upright position slumping his shoulders before he noticed his body began to glow green. Yayoi almost fell down the stairs at the sight of her glowing brother, Mrs. Date knew there was something more at hand in all of this. "Whoa, Niisan your glowing!" Yayoi cried out in surprise. Sage looked down at himself then up at Halo who was glowin a brighter green becoming transparent all of a sudden.  


  
  
  
  
  


_What's going on?_ Mrs. Date wondered climbing to her feet walking over to Rowen, she stayed behind him looking over his shoulder as green aura that surrounded her son became brighter, Rowen was startled out of his trance when Halo exploded in display of illuminating light that encircled his friend.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Sage..?" He muttered in confusion. Sage was thrown back by an unknown force that shredded the rest of his clothes off his body leaving only his sub-armor, multicolored wallpaper surrounded his being rising above him and exploded. Sage kept his eyes closed as sakura blossoms rained down on him circling around entire body. Rowen's mouth dropped open in complete and utter shock.  


  
  
  
  
  


Sage was wearing the armor! "Holly..!" Yayoi fainted at the sight of her brother in the green armor. Mrs. Date knew something about all of this was just wrong! That possessed armor had wrapped itself around her son! Mrs. Date fainted against Rowen again moaning, the blue-haired boy was caught off gaurd and fell over from the weight of the woman.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage stared at himself in confusion, something about wearing the armor of Halo felt so right and yet he didn't want to feel that way was because it had taken his sister away from his family, destroyed his home and attacked him, the metallic mask removed itself from his face disappearing up into the helmet as an unknown aura surrounded him again. //_The darkness prision sheds the light_// A vioce whispered. Sage cocked his eyebrow at the riddle, before bitter laughter filled the air catching the attention of both Sage and Rowen.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


A crack of lightling filled the center of the room ripped a hole in time and began to form a portal, Rowen gently laid Mrs. Date on the floor already on climb his feet trying to get to his friend when an unknown force pinned him down onto the dloor again, Rowen let out a pained cry struggling to get up.   


  
  
  
  


"Rowen!" Sage moved from his spot rushing to his friend, when bolts of electricity shot up from the ground paralyzing his body completely. *_I have you now Sage of Halo, and since your armor betrayed me, I won't let you or your sister go!_*   


  
  
  
  


Cruel laughter filled the air as Rowen fought futilely to try and get up to help his friend. A strangled scream ripped from Sage's throat as his Kanji began to glow and burn on his forehead indicating it was trying to break him free of the electric bonds. Rowen could feel his will to fight leaving him as a unknown memory filled his mind.  


  
  
  
  
  


_"Thunderbolt cut!" Sage leaped into the air firing his sure-kill at the energy bomb Kyura stood on. "Super wave smasher!" Cye raised his trident up at the energy bomb firing his sure-kill as well. The two attacks intertwined with eachother hitting the deadly bomb right on target, it had no affect.   
_

  
  
  
  


Ryo stepped back in shock as the energy bomb continued toward them still. "No way! Their attacks didn't even make a dent in that energy bomb!" He cried almost dropping his Katana's. "Get outa here!" Sage cried, as the five of them tried to flee the area. Kyura raised her hands emitting electricity from her fingertips trapping the five warriors in her grasp.   


  
  
  
  


_Their muscles became stiff and they couldn't move from their present area as the bomb neared closer. "It's got us!" Sage said. Kento couldn't even flex his fingers. "Can't move!" He grunted, while Cye let out a strangled cry of pain. Rowen struggled to move his head toward their leader who was caught up in a world of his own pain.   
_

  
  
  
  


_"Ryo, use inferno! Unite all of powers now!" He managed to get out feeling the muscles in his face stiffening. "I don't know if it'll work against this thing," Ryo groaned in response. "We've gotta at least try ... now!" Sage surrendered his energy breaking the electrical feild around them, as the others followed suite giving up their powers as well so Ryo could call on ithe nferno armor..._  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen cracked open his eyes just in time to watch the armor glow green and teleport his friend into the portal followed closely by a woman in a kimono holding a scythe that looked all too much like principal Michi of their highschool. As the portal closed; Rowen was begining to wonder ; _Could she be one-in-the-same person?_ Rowen moaned as his head began to throb painfully; a dark blue light surrounded his being as his memories returned to their rightful place. Rowen smiled for a brief moment before unconsciousness claimed him. _Sage.... I remember you now.... and others._  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere Cye's Kanji of trust fought to wake him as his memories implanted themselves inside of his mind. Above him, the armor of Torrent watched his bearer as the dawn came to greet the world once again.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well. I'm finally done! (not the story thought!) I hope you all like this chapter... of course tell me by Reviewing ^ ^;. This might become jumbled up, because my TEX format is acting strangly for some reason, and fear not this is still a Cye story and there shall be more Cye in the next chapter! Ja ne! Sakura123~ (Sorry for any misspelled names, words, or grammatical errors. I'll correct them if there are any.)  


  



	9. Finding Satsuki

________________________________________________  
**9: Finding Satsuki**  
_________________________________________________  
  


(Authors note: Okay** AnmiegirlH**. This chapter starts off with Cye and a special for-legged creature we either all hate or all love at the same time... White blaze!)  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye's Kanji of trust fought to wake him as his memories implanted themselves inside of his mind. Above him, the armor of Torrent watched his bearer as the dawn came to greet the world once again. //_Torrent, return to me at once_// Came Une's voice echoing through the morning sky  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Torrent nodded before looking down at the prone figure of his master and teleported back to Hong Kong. The Kanji's light died down as the English-accented boy began to rouse from his unconscious state. The first thing that came to Cye's mind was Mina's hand reached out shattering the darkness that surrounded him pulling his body into the light, and she disappeared from sight leaving him on the road to consciousness.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


His robin blue eyes snapped open in an instant remembering where he was exactly; the lightrail. Cye pushed himself up onto his knees sitting in an up right position, his bones ached with pain as he tried to stand up straight. The place was a disaster area, but where were the others?  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ry-o?" He moaned before falling forward his body fast approaching the ground when a blurred figure came out of nowhere catching him. Cye felt himself slump over against something huge and soft, he used all his strength just to open one eye to see who or what it was until he felt a soft rumbling vibrating through him. A cat! But it was too huge to be just a cat, it had to be...   


  
  
  
  
  


"White-blaze, is that you?" Cye moaned as the creature took off running down the street. The tiger roared in confirmation, White blaze had come to the lightrail area because he had sensed his master was in trouble.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye clung to the tiger tightly as it jumped over a parked car landing on it's feet gracefully; The 16-year old didn't know exactly where the tiger was going to and he hoped whatever had given back his memories wasn't the cause of the disappearance of rest of his friends.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une would pay for taking his friends, he just needed some help from Sage if he was still around that is. "White blaze, head over to Sage's house," Cye managed to say before falling unconscious again. White blaze glance at the boy on his back hoping he would get the rest he needed the most at the moment. Fixing his brown eyes on the road ahead of him White blaze continued onward praying Ryo was all right.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_We're together again, and Talpa's gonna feel the power of the Ronin warriors._ "Uhh..," Rowen moaned turning on his side.  


  
  
  
  


"I think he's waking up Okassan!"  


  
  


"Really?"  


  
  


"Hai!"  


  
  


"Rowen-san, Rowen, wake up! Seiji has gone missing!"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen's brow furrowed in confusion as it became clear that he was not dreaming at all. The void in his mind had been filed, his memories returned to him but something was missing ... or rather a number of someones were missing. Rowen raised his hand that was clasped in another's to his forehead slowly opening his eyes as the mental fog rose from his confused mind.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Yayoi... Mrs. Date?" Rowen moaned pushing himself up after hearing a sigh of relief followed by a giggle. Yayoi watched the blue haired boy stop for a moment probably feeling dizzy, the black haired girl's mind was on other things besides the welfare of teen in front of her, she was a lot more worried about the whereabouts of her brother and sister.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs. Date stood over the hurting young man that laid on the floor near the stairs with a worried expression shadowing her young features, thank goodness her husband was working at the station. Rowen gripped both of Yayoi's hands causing her to blush as she helped him to his feet.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This is no time for your crush Yayoi!_ She scolded herself before she felt the boy's head against her shoulder. "Ohhh my head," Rowen groaned lifting it up to meet Yayoi's gaze. Mrs. Date's worried expression soon turned into a suspicious and protective one, she placed her hands on Rowen's broad shoulders and stood up him, the blue haired boy stared at the mother giving her a look of thanks before his stomach began to roar loudly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


A sweatdrop formed on all three heads as Rowen laughed nervously while Mrs. Date shook her head unamused. "Hehehe... I'm sorry about that. I guess all the action made me hungry," He said sheepishly. Yayoi snorted at that gesturing toward the destroyed kitchen. "You can go scavenge for food if there's any left," She uttered before walking away.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen sighed closing his eyes trying to pinpoint his friends aura's through their bond. Mrs. Date sensed a strong power emitting from the boy beside her, knowing that her son's meeting with him was not coincidental at the least. _C'mon, Sage, Ryo... where are you guys? Answer me!_ He cried hoping somebody ... anybody would hear.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_R-Rowen..?_ Came a faint reply. Rowen almost jumped out of his skin in sheer joy when the melodic voice of Sage. _Sage buddie! Where are you?!_ The blue-haired boy asked quickly feeling Sage's presence fading quickly. _Not in Japan.... Kong..Satsuki...._ Sage's voice was becoming fainter. _Kong, what's Kong? Sage answer me please!_ Rowen cried desperately.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


//_I'M SORRY, BUT MR. SAGE ISN'T IN THE OFFICE CAN YOU LEAVE A MESSAGE?_// Boomed an unknown voice, that gave the bearer of Strata a headache. Rowen stumbled backward managing to keep his balance. _Who are you?! And what did you do with Sage!?_ He demanded.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


//_That's for me to know, not for you or Mouri to find out_// The woman hissed, knocking Rowen off his feet before leaving his mind laughing. Rowen groaned clutching his head as he climbed onto his feet again growling. It had to be Michi, she was the only principal he knew that would use _that_ stupid figure of speech.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Stepping out of the corner near the stairs Rowen stepped over the destroyed parts of the hardwood floor heading out side the house, they were going to need a lot of money to renovate this house back to the way it was before Halo appeared. "Ryo, Kento, Sage, Cye... where are you guys?" He mummered gazing upwards into the cloud-free sky watching the birds soar through the air.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen was beginning to wish he had his Kanji ball with him ... he could probably search the area of Tokyo in the sky with his armor. The 17-year-old was brought of his thoughts when a distant war reached his ears startling him. Rowen looked down from the sky making out a four legged animal carrying someone on it's back, his midnight blue eyes widened considerably when he realized who it was.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


White blaze and Cye! They were okay! Rowen could barely contain his happiness when the tiger stopped in front of him, he noticed something shinning between his sharp teeth. Rowen kneeled down the tiger's level inspecting the objects: It was none other than his and Cye's kanji-balls. Rowen wrapped his arms around the purring tiger smiling. "Your a lifesaver White blaze---- what happened to Cye, is he all right?" Rowen felt the tiger brush his cold nose across his cheek giving the him a chill.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen patted the tiger before rising to his feet to help Cye's body off White blaze he bent over tucking his arms around the brown-haired boy before he heard a moan of protest. "Cye are ya' awake?" He uttered pulling him of the tiger, Cye's weight brought him crashing onto the damp grass. "Oof!" Rowen grunted shutting his eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"S-s-sorry mate," Cye opened his eyes sleepily as White blaze placed the small orb in his hand, the boy clamped his hand over the orb as it began to glow healing his injuries instantly. A smile spead across Rowen's face as the English-accented boy wriggled out of his hold on him standing up quickly. "Bloody hell! I'm- I'm healed!" Cye cired in awe scanning sub-armored his body.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


White blaze dropped Rowen's Kanji-ball into his hand as the blue-haired boy rose to his feet dusting himself off, the tiger nudged his leg sticking close to him. Cye breathed a sigh of happiness turning to his genius-friend with tears in his eyes, Rowen blinked rapidly in confusion before he felt Cye embrace him sobbing on his shoulders.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Its' so good to see you Rowen!" He cried into his shoulder. He felt Rowen's body shaking with laughter before he pulled himself from his friends embrace looking a bit embarrassed. "I wasn't laughin' at you Cye, I couldn't agree with you more! I missed all you guys!" He said. Cye's embarrassed face faltered changing into a confused one. "E-even Kento?" He asked.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen nodded chuckling before he ceased his laughing completely, his expression changed into a serious one. "What exactly happened to you Cye? And where are the others?" He asked tapping his foot. "I'll explain everything to you Rowen, not to worry," Cye said before Rowen could open his mouth again. The blue haired boy raised a finger sputtering as White blaze ushered him across the lawn with his head toward the house followed by Cye who couldn't help but smile despite the situation.  


  
  
  
  


"Oi Cye," Rowen said.  


  
  
  


"Hai?" Cye replied quietly.  


  
  
  


"Any idea what Kong is budddie?"  


  
  
  


"No idea, Why?"  


  
  
  


"I'll tell you later,"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Satsuki stood amongst thousands of people inside a shopping center holding the hand of her brother who dragged her along as he made his way through the crowd grumbling. The little blonde hummed a happy tune with her eyes closed, she didn't have to worry about losing her way when her brother had her hand clasped within his, Sage would never let anything happen to her.   
_

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the crowd became thicker the 7-year-old found it hard to keep her hand in Sage's grip, her hand was beginning to feel moist as Sage's hand became looser around hers to the extent that Satsuki's hand fell from his grasp. The bodies of many separated her from the violet-eyed boy pushing her further and further away from Sage while he stood in the same place unnoticed by them.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Onii-san!" She cried reaching for him. Sage's gaze turned to meet hers with an emotionless look before turning his back to her, Satsuki forced herself not to cry as she fought her way through the crowd to get back to her brother that seemingly deserted her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


That's when she saw it; the green armor that haunted her for days on end, it hovered over Sage with it's sword's tip pointing downward. Satsuki wished all of these people would get out of her way so she warn her brother of the danger above him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Onii-san! Look out!" She shouted as loud as she could. It did no good, Sage's back was still turned to her and he stood there unmoving as the green armor raised it's sword conducting bolts of thunder into it's longsword. Light engulfed the entire area as the green armor's sword released the thunder onto everyone.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki braced herself for the worse when someone brought her down onto the floor shielding her with their body. Satsuki placed her hands over her ears shutting her eyes wanting the horrible sound of electricity to stop immediately, she never did like thunder and being this close to it made her feel queasy.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


After a moment the green armor ceased it's attack floating over to the girl landing behind her, Satsuki opened her eyes slowly gazing upon her savior: She gasped in horror blinking her eyes several times to see if they weren't playing tricks on her at all.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage stared at her with lifeless eyes with blood running down from his head in all directions on his face, Satsuki fought the ever-present urge to cry on her big brother's shoulders as a smile appeared across his face. "Y-your safe...," He moaned slumping against her. Satsuki cried out pushing the dead body off her crawling away from it before being stopped by the strong legs of the green armor.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki looked up trembling in fear as the armor's mask slid up into the helmet revealing the face of her brother who laid not too far away from her. "Wha.. Onii-san," She muttered turning around to face him. Sage rammed the sword into ground as he kneeled down to her level with a sincere smile and gleam in his eyes, Satsuki flinched at the touch of his hand against her cheek. "Please don't hurt me Onii-san," The blonde girl whimpered as Sage pulled her against him. Satsuki rested her hands on his armored shoulders feeling awkward in his embrace, she hopped this wasn't all a trick to gain her to trust right before he plunges a sword into her heart.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I won't harm you Satsuki.... I won't let anyone hurt you now that I'm here," Sage whispered into her ear causing it to twitch. "This is of course just a dream, but I'm here with you now and I won't that woman hurt you. She'll have to get through me first." Satsuki relaxed into his embrace with a sigh. "I believe you Onii-san," She muttered as her eyelids became heavy with sleep. She let sleep claim her as her brother's form vanish from sight, but not before she saw an image of the nightsky and a shooting star the color blue.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo watched as Une leaped out of the portal with the armor of Halo following close behind; the only problem was that there was a person occupying it strangely enough. "Hey Kento, you awake?" He groaned hardly feeling like himself anymore with his energy drained. Kento cursed in response glaring upward, he could only see the inside of his prison which made his blood boil with rage. "Man this sucks beyond my compre.... uh...hension!" He uttered shifting his bound wrists. Ryo scoffed rolling his eyes, his grandmother was probably worried sick about him by now.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une looked straight at the shrine smirking at her current success, she had captured Halo's bearer the only person left now was Rowen Hashiba which would prove to be a difficult capture since he was brains of their operation, coming up with strategies and attack plans. She turned to Sage who was obviously unaware of what was going on trapped within his own mind at the moment. "Lord Taku, come forth," Une demanded raising her scythe over her head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The ghastly figure appeared above the shrine in a mediating position with his eyes closed, Une rolled her eyes at the spirit wishing he would find something else to do with his time besides mediate. "Yes, lady Une?" Taku said without looking at her. Une tapped her foot in annoyance before pointing to Sage."I've got some more energy for you to take for me," She said leaving the teen's side heading toward her throne. "Drain him at once. I have big plans for him."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lord Taku bowed in confirmation directing his hands toward the armored Sage, he uttered the incantation spreading his arms out like a bird as electricity surged through his body before surrounding Sage. The blonde suddenly left frozen in his place as negative energy lifted him two inches from the ground, his legs began to kick wildly in the air he tried desperately to touch the ground once more before the electricity enter his body draining him of his energy. Sage fought back an upcoming scream as he felt himself growing weaker by the minute.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey isn't that Casanova-Sage, Kento?" Ryo asked gesturing toward the floating boy. Kento shrugged spitting his saliva onto the ground glowering at the armor of Hardrock. "Ya' go me, I can't see anything 'cept the armor," He explained dryly. Ryo nodded before he felt his stomach churn in a nauseating motion, he knew what that meant; that spirit Taku was coming after his and Kento's energy. Taku brought the bearer of Halo to the shrine chaining him inside the gargoyle mouth next to Ryo as he began to made ready to drain them of all their energy. The tiger-blue eyed boy's gaze shifted toward the blonde teen beside him who struggled to fight against the draining incantation, before pain engulfed his entire being.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki groaned as the world came rushing back to her, the last thing she remembered before she was abducted was a title wave rushing through the school after her and armor hovering above her as she fell through the portal. "Onii-san?" She mumbled raising her chin from her chest. "Whose your Onii-san?" Came a small voice. Satsuki's gray eyes shifted toward a boy about the same size as she was, beside the boy were two women who had yet to awaken. "Sage is, who are you?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at the boy.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yulie Yamano, and your brother wouldn't happen to be the same Sage Date who won the current kendo tournament would he?" Yulie asked. Satsuki beamed proudly nodding, Yulie stared at her in awe, this little girl was Sage Date's sister? Sagewas someone he longed to meet since his mother banned him fron kendo practice saying he was too little to learn and he might hack someone in two with the sword.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm Satsuki Date, nice to meet you Yuli----," Satsuki was abruptly interrupted by three screams of agony she had been faintly hearing since they had waken. "What do you think this woman want's with us?" Yulie whimpered clenching his firsts. Satsuki shook her head unsure herself of what this woman wanted with them or what she had instore for them as well. They'd probably go through the same torture as the boys being held in that shrine. _Onii-san... where are you?_ She thought looking down as Ryo, Sage and Kento's scream's continued on.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Outside the Date house, Cye stood by Rowen and explained the entire situation that happened earlier to him, as the genius chewed unconsciously on a candy bar he found lying on the ground near the Dojo, the brown haired boy watched his friend as he slowly lost all interest in listening to what he was telling him. Cye cleared his throat, causing Rowen to almost choke on a hunk of candy.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you have any idea where they might be Rowen-san?" Cye asked drumming his fingers against his arm. Rowen looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, remembering what he partly heard from Sage before looking down at Cye. "Na," He paused. "Sage said he wasn't in Japan... I think he mentioned something about Kong. But I don't know where Kong is!" Rowen slammed his hand onto an oak tree.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye sighed shaking his head, there was no way they were going to find their friends in time, they needed a location to be able to get to them before Une did any serious damage to them. "Rowen," Cye whispered shifting his gaze from his friend to the semi-morning sun lit sky.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have a theory that Une captured Sage, Kento, and Ryo because she though they were the most elemental out of all of us and she could use their powers to her advantage, and out of all the times she's attacked she could have taken me or you, but she didn't." Rowen nodded partly understanding what the English-accented boy had told him, just because she hadn't captured Cye or himself didn't mean she didn't plan on doing so.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen bit into his candy bar scowling, when Cye's exclamation of "AHAH!" startled him, he almost choked again. Cye gave him an apologetic look patting him on the back, Rowen scowled at the 16-year-old before regaining his posture covering his mouth while coughing. "Sorry about that mate, but I just found out where she might have taken them," Cye said sheepishly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen's midnight blue eyes brightened a bit though they still showed a hint of disbelief and hopelessness. The 17-year-old cocked his eyebrows at the boy indicating he wanted to hear what Cye had to say, the brown-haired boy's eyes widened in realization grinning stupidly, a sweatdrop form in the back of Rowen's head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I think they might be in Hong Kong Ro," He said finally. A question mark appeared above the boy's head, Hong Kong?! "Cye," He muttered as his eyes dimming considerably. "Hong Kong is a bit out of our way if you know what I mean. Where are we gonna get the money for the airplane tickets?" Cye shrugged folded his arms across his chest, Rowen did have a point, it did cost a lot to get to Hong Kong.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen shrugged placing his hand on his hip scowling once more, they were getting nowhere fast. Cye sighed scratching his head praying for an idea to hit him soon. "We could always bum some money off of Mrs. Date," He said cocking an eyebrow at the blue-haired boy. "Their family has to be loaded with pounds of it." Rowen scoffed shaking his head as White blaze came trotting out of the house with a tired expression.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I suppose we could ask for some money, but they'd be needing half of that money to rebuild the house if ya' hadn't noticed," Rowen pointed shifting his weight on one leg. Cye growled inwardly wishing two billion yen would fall from the sky as an answer to their desperateness. White blaze came up to Rowen brushing his face across the teen's leg repeatedly for attention.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The 17-year-old smirked placing his hand behind the tiger's ear scratching it affectionally. Cye could tell the tiger was extremely worried about Ryo, and wanted to do all he could to help them. "We might as well, try and ask her for some money to get to Hong Kong," Rowen sighed staring at the oversized pet. "If we tell her it's were Sage is, she'll probably oblige." Cye nodded in agreement yawning, White blaze gaze the two warriors a questioning look setting down beside Rowen.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye uttered something under his breath before nodding in his friend's direction. "Alright then, Rowen you handle the money problem while I make reservations in a 4-star Hong Kong hotel when I find a phone!" Cye said winking, giving Rowen a sudden uneasy feeling. Despite that, Rowen obliged and headed off to the house while Cye stayed behind with White blaze who gave him an inquiring look. "Your a very odd tiger, White blaze," He pointed out of the obvious. White blaze roared in protest before leaving the bearer of Torrent's side in a huff. _Injustice!_ The tiger though angrily.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage felt someone nudging him endlessly in the upper part of his body near his right arm, he ignored them thinking it was his sister Yayoi trying to drag him out of the bed on a sleep-in weekend, of course he thought this before realizing he wasn't at home. Instead he had to bring himself to remembering he was not in the comfort of his bed, instead he was held prisoner inside a dim and damp unknown area with two other boys he had seen frequently in high-school.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The blonde realized one of the two boys were nudging him somehow or other. He opened his violet colored eyes glancing to his right peering at a raven haired boy who scowled at his relentless of ignoring him. "What?" Sage groaned blinking. A funny sound of overwhelming joy coming from Ryo, startled the blonde completely out of his sleeping state. "Hey-hey, Casanova your awake finally," Came a mocking voice.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage mentally made a note to personally shoot whomever gave him that nickname. The raven haired boy chuckled softly rolling his eyes before returning his attention back to Sage. "I'm Ryo Sanada, and the guy you heard is named Kento Rei Faun, nice to meet ya Sage," The tiger-blue eyed boy introduced himself and the other teen.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage snorted shaking his head, Kento was in his Kendo club, and Ryo... he had seen trying to take his place as High-school pretty boy just because he was on the soccer team and yet he couldn't help but sense two strong aura's radiating off these teenagers like had sensed from Rwoen. "I know you two thank-you verymuch," Sage replied heatedly biting his lip. Ryo winced at the boy's tone of voice, he wasn't charming as all the girls made him out to be, Sage was more like a rattle snake towards Kento and himself.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yeesh, ya' don't have to get all touchy about it," Ryo muttered a bit hurt. Sage grumbled something inaudible concerning his sister while staring into the dimly lit room, when the sound of snapping chains caught his attention. "Wha..?" Ryo blinked his eyes in confusion before he gazed upon the large figure of Kento blocking his view of the Wildfire armor. The ash-haired boy wrapped his hands around the chains that held his friend using all his strength to snap them.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo yelped when he hit the ground on his knees totally forgetting his ankles were chained, Kento kneeled down to his friend's level breaking the chairs on his ankles as well before helping him up. "Thanks buddie," Ryo said rubbing his wrists. Kento gave him a thumbs up before walking passed him toward Sage who had his eyes closed Kento cocked an eyebrow at the boy his breathing pattern was that of a person sleeping but he couldn't be sleep, he had just heard him talking a minute ago to Ryo!   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's when Sage opened his eyes. Kento stepped back startled; Sage's eyes were open but his breathing pattern was still that of a sleeping one. Sage's frozen expression didn't shift as he yanked the chain out of the gargoyle's mouth destroying it in the process landing halfway outside of the shrine, his chest rested on the statues fangs. Ryo was unable to keep himself from applauding the blonde for performing such a feat while draping Sage's arm over his shoulder while Kento broke his ankles free of their restraints.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's going on?" Sage asked dumbfounded, as Kento draped his other arm over his shoulder. "We're bustin' outa here buddie," Kento proclaimed taking a step forward stumbling. Ryo almost fell over from the weight of the Halo armor but managed to keep his footing. _Damn this armor is heavy_. The raven-haired boy thought wearily wishing he had more energy. Sage placed his feet firmly on the ground causing the three of them to fall to their knees rather painfully.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento hissed a cruse through clenched teeth turning to glare at the blonde who was surprised from the abrupt stop. "Wait--," Sage breathed. "If we're gonna get outa here ... could get my sister?" Ryo shrugged at the boy's request. "We would if we knew where she and our friends are being held," He replied. Sage's spirit's fell as did his all of his hopes of ever finding her. Kento cocked an eyebrow at the blonde confused, if he wasn't incorrect Sage got himself captured to save his sister?!   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, since the Biyach and casper ain't here I guess we could search for the them, whadya say Kento-san?" Kento stared at Ryo, then at Sage before groaning out of frustration at the entire ordeal at hand. "Yeah, yeah," He muttered rising to his feet with Ryo quickly following suite. Sage tried to stand of his legs that were at the moment feeling like Jell-O, Ryo held his wrist tight within his grasp making sure he wouldn't fall on his ass. The three teens walked in the opposite direction of Une's throne toward the area where they had previously seen their friends hopping Taku wasn't watching them from someplace they couldn't see him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Maybe, you guys should sit me down someplace for the moment eh?" Sage yawned flexing his wrist. Ryo and Kento loved the sound of that idea and let go of Sage's wrist, the blonde fell on his bottom painfully watching the two boys walk away from him. "Eh? On the floor?!" He cried. Ryo turned around smirking. "Well, duh," Ryo replied. "Just call it payback for being suck a stuck-up ... person in the beginning!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento snickered following after Ryo who rushed passed him, Sage pouted on the ground with his arms folded across his chest wondering why he ever tried to be nice to them in the first place, when a moaning sound was brought to his attention. The blonde looked around slightly frightened while trying to climb to his wobbly legs. He stood bent over slowing lifting himself in an upright position.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stood up a little too fast, nausea rushed over him causing Sage to fight to keep his balance; he felt as if his legs had los their solid form and his bones had given out on him completely._ What else could go wrong?_ He thought irritably before he felt something cold, wet and sticky drip onto his head in a rhythmic tapping way. It drizzled down his face and underneath his armor giving him the chills and not in a cold way mind you.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Me and my big mouth," He uttered as the ground became drenched in the gray-blue liquid. He noticed this so called water began shaping itself into a small mole hills that grew higher and higher until arms shot of from the sides, several of the hills-with-arms chest's swelled froming small brests while others didn't and last but not least, demonic humanoid faces all cackling and smile wickedly at Sage. Knowing he was surrounded by the goo, Sage did the only thing he could do hoping they wouldn't stop him: Run. They watched the young man dash off in the direction toward the rest of his friends and they eagerly followed him at the command of their master lord Taku.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: MMKAY. I've Finally done chapter nine! *Cheers* It took me so long to finish this, with school work and everything in my way if you catch my meanin' here people *winks* So, I'm sorry if this is boring or anything else (mainly grammatical errors spelling stuff like that). Auidos! Chapter ten is coming soon, and there shall be action! Sakura123~: PS: I never knew I was capable of creating a cliffhanger. *Sinfs* I'm so proud of myself!


	10. Airplane troubles

________________________________________________  
**10: Airplane troubles **  
_________________________________________________  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inside the red Honda of Mrs. Date, Rowen and Cye accompanied by White blaze, Yayoi and of course Amara sat quietly in the back with Ryo's pet tiger who sleep lying across Cye watching the busy people of Tokyo pass them by in the window looking like noting more than blurs to them. "Man," Cye cried yawning. "How much longer before we get the airport. The airplane to Hong Kong (we managed to find) leaves at 3:00pm on the dot!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs. Date sighed staring at the directions on the signs above them; airport two miles. She groaned looking at her wrist watch, it was 2:00pm already and if she didn't get to the blasted airport soon they would never be able to find her son and daughter! Yayoi watched her mother's nervous expression as they swerved into the lane that would take them to the airport.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye and Rowen were running her ragged with their obessive complaining with their wondering if they were there yet. "And Ro, and Cye," She said sweetly turning around in the front passenger seat to meet their confused gazes. Rowen blushed a deep red when Yayoi batted her eyelashes at him. "Please leave my Okassan alone, she'll get to the airport in time." And with that she returned to her normal position in her seat.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye nodded turning his attention to the window beside him. Rowen slumped in his seat staring into the afternoon sky worriedly his midnight blue eyes wandering its' large robin blue canvass that was forming clouds for some odd reason. This caught his attention quickly, Rowen sat himself up in his seat as the increasing amount of clouds that began to spread across the sky.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The bearer of Strata's eyes widened when he caught sight of his armor of Strata coming out of the clouds holding his bow in his left hand staring straight at him though he couldn't tell what the armor's expression was. _Strata... are you still my faithful armor?_ Rowen thought pressing his face and hands against the window. Strata turnned it's head away from Rowen before ascending into the sky once again through the clouds, leaving Rowen alone with his thoughts.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Principal Michi, or rather her abysmal alias Une stood in front of her desk inside her with a blank expression on playing on her face as her thumb tapped against her chin endlessly while she wondered where the other two Ronn's were. Une wondered if they were catching on to her operation despite what little she told them or decided to play hooky and skip school, unaware of her business concerning them (Une still hadn't noticed two crystals holding Rowen and Cye's memories were shattered).   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite this she managed to get on with the day giving the students fake smiles and encouragement telling them to never give up on their homework or family no matter how hopeless it seemed. It al made her very sick, the humane feeling of simple emotions and the life these human's seemed to care so much about caused her migraine at the thought of it. As she walked outside the school building Une was brought of her thoughts by someone scoffing at her or rather the sheer displeasing sight of her instead. "Bitch," She growled.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


A green eyed woman, with thick short blonde hair that slightly covered her ears, wearing the a man's black blazer and slick kaki's watched the principal in front of the school building with disgust, she knew she carried the false appearance of kindness and generosity.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten'ou Haruka (A distant cousin of Sage) was no fool, this principal a cold and heartless bitch and she would surely pin the blame of the disappearance of her niece and nephew and several others onto her if he had enough evidence to do so. Ten'ou noticed Michi was staring at her with a flourishing look about her, Ten'ou sneered at her before walking away not taking another look at her she had more important things to do than stand around at a school she had long graduated from. Une simply chuckled before walking back into the school building above her Torrent and Strata awaited their master.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs. Date had made it to the airport in time, and as always she waved them off crying while Yayoi simply stood beside her mother with a still face watching the two vanish behind the wall of the boarding hangar. When the airplane took off Cye suddenly had a bad feeling about being so high up in the air. Rowen wished they had brought something other than several sandwiches five pairs of clothing with them all shoved in a suitcase, his midnight blue gaze turned to his the 16-year-old beside him, Cye was having a hardtime getting comfy in his seat.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who'd think airplanes were so dammned cramped?" Cye grumbled shifting in his seat again. Rowen rolled his eyes wishing he sat near the window instead of giving it to the English-accented boy, he felt as if he was standing outside a loop! Rowen of course continued to think this until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Cye & Rowen stopped and looked up curiously blinking, giving their mature teen faces more of a young cocky expression of a 13 year old.   


  
  
  
  
  


A women with blonde hair, wearing a black blazer and kaki's towered over him with a serious face the blonde woman handed him a note before she left curtly leaving the two Ronin's confused. "What's on the paper?" Cye whispered as the older boy opened it slowly. Rowen shrugged as he began to read aloud, Cye leaned over in his seat to get a better look.  


  
  
  
  
  


_'Dear warriors:  
_

  
  


_I'd like to talk to you. Please meet me in the Chinese airport's gift shop if you can find it. If not I'll find you, there's something I want to give you.----- sincerely a friend.'_  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen looked up from the note cocking an eyebrow before turning to stare at each other in confusion. "Could this lady be an ally?" Cye wondered pressing his finger against his chin with a wondering look in his robin blue eyes. Rowen shrugged, turning around in his seat to hopfully catch a glimpse of the woman that stood by them recently but soon discovered she were no where to be found, not a hair or trace of her around in the plane.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Weird," He muttered cocking an eyebrow before positioning himself in his chair correctly again. Cye nodded leaning in his chair to get some attempted rest. He dearly hopped the others were all right, the brown haired boy was beginning to wonder how his childhood food-motivated-optimistic friend, Kento was doing despite the worse, that many villainous characters put the heros through. Cye just hopped Kento or anyone of his friends for that matter would succumb to whatever they were up against.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage whipped his face clean of the gay-blue goo that trikkled endlessly out of the cracks of the ceilings and walls around him as the rushed through the dark corridors trying to hold back his fear that would surely paralyze his joints if he stopped to look behind him. He surely didn't understand why the armor of Halo wouldn't unwrapped itself from around his body, the green armor was weighting him down. _Perhaps this is why, it hasn't parted with me, the feeling I had when it' placed itself on my body; it felt so right, yet I don't want it to: The armor must of felt it too and decided to stick with me. Ironic._  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course Sage didn't have to look behind him to know that those unhuman liquid beings were still chasing after him, he could hear there growls, howls and cackling so clearly that he swore one of them were hissing in his ear. Two of the creatures molded themselves together as one leaping forward at the armored blonde in spiral motion.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage was wishing Ryo and Kento were with him right about now; they'd probably know what to do! They split back into one entity wrapping themsleves around his waist, wrists and ankles raising him upward slamming him up against the ceiling.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Shit, he was in trouble now. Sage closed his eyes as one of the flat chested (he considered were males) liquid demon formed his unstable arm into a possible steel blade ready to ram it into Sage's back when the no-Datchi appeared out of nowhere landing straight in the middle of the liqudfied demons beginning to shine a vibrant yellow color.   


  
  
  
  
  


The blonde's Kanji of wisdom came to life once more in the same vibrant color, the demons hissed as it intensified and engulfed the entire area sending the creatures back into the walls and ceilings. (_a/n: they will be back just watch!_) Sage fell slightly unconscious while Halo surrounded his body in sphere much like the one Strata uses several times to keep his bearer from falling to an untimely death in Talpa's domain and teleported him to where his sister was being held.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere Ryo and Kento who were supposed to be looking for Mina and the others but apparently go lost in the semi-maze palace were facing their own problems, with lord Taku's liquid demons. Ryo ducked another flying breasted-demon leaping over another that attempted to kick his feet from under him before he grabbed a torch from off the ground, he threw it at the large puddle of them setting them temporarily on fire.   


  
  
  
  
  


The 17-year-old had a triumphant look upon his face until one of them came up from behind cackling like mad and bit him hard (right through his subarmor) and deep into his left calf, Ryo howled out in anguish falling to the ground whimpering. "Omae O Korosu (I'm gonna kill you)!" Kento shouted before being bombarded by several female demons. Kento hit the ground with a thud, trying to pull their disgusting bodies of his before he gagged.  


  
  
  
  
  


The demon chuckled victoriously at the feel convusling muscle as he watched the blood spring from Ryo's calf, the bearer of wlidfire cried out several times for help despite how weak it may have sounded. He needed help fast, he probably wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore because of this creature; instead he might die and never be able to see his grandmother or... even Mina.   


  
  
  
  


An image of the silly dirty blonde with her hand behind her back and the other waving appeared in his mind. _Oh, Mina I'm sorry I couldn't save you.... I tried really I did. At least you know I liked you...._ Ryo collasped completely, now oblivious to the world around him. Kento's heart skipped several beats as he watched the demon rip his teeth out the back of Ryo's leg licking his chops as if he had just finished eating something.   


  
  
  
  
  


The dark-ash haired boy was rendered unable to move by the female demons wrapped around his wrists and aknkles. Kento closed his eyes as tears began to sting them, Ryo couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be! His friend wouldn't just up and leave him alone in this dark and foul place would here? He clenched his fists as laughter besides that of the liquid demons filled the air. Kento looked up in surprised at a ghastly figure who reminded him of someone vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.   


  
  
  
  
  


Lord Taku chuckled lowering himself down to the boys level with a demented gleam in his eyes that Kento didn't at all like. "Hehehe, well I see you escaped your prisons *pause* how unfortunate for you," Lord Taku said darkly his onyx gaze shifting to the injured Ryo. Kento growled at the spirit as Taku returned his gaze back to the bulky teen.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where is your other friend?" The spirit hissed grabbing Kento by the chin with his decaying hand. The boy acted like he didn't know what he was talking about, this angered Lord Taku greatly, he almost broke Kento's jaw when he tightened his grip, but Kento managed to handle it with just a simple wince. Taku roughly released the 17-year-old's chin rising into the air glowing. "No matter, I'll find him," He uttered. "Now, my Daemons take them back where they belong. Their armors should be ready for them."   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The liquid creatures bowed in reponse dragging Kento off giggling like a high-pitched little girl. The Deamon that bit Ryo lifted him up by the arm and dragged him away licking his chops still. Lord Taku shook his head, those Daemons of his were far to blood-lusting to trust completely, which is why he kept them a secret from Une, if she even tried to pushish them they would rip her apart. Taku stared down into the dark corridor galring. "Now to find Seiji Date."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


//_Onii-san! wake up!_//  


  
  


_Drip._  


  
  


//_Sage, pluz wake up! Onii-san!_//  


  
  
  
  


Sage groaned feeling the warm feeling that surrounded him for only a second vanish letting the harsh cold gnaw at his face waking him, the blonde opened his violet eyes surveying his surroundings, he knew this was no place he was familiar with at all, that much was for certain. But the vioce of his little sister continued to haunt him ever since he had that dream! "Onii-san!"   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage was in an upright position in a second; her voice was now so clear and close he could almost smell her. _Okay, that's it. You've gone crazy Date. You can't accept the fact that Satsuki is gone... and never. coming. ba---_ Sage's train of thought cut short when two small arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "Ack?" He finished vocally confused.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage became stiffer than he usually did when standing around doing nothing or when he knocked over his grandfather's bonsai tree playing with an 'off-limits' sword, pretending to be a mighty samurai who came to rescue a damsel in distress. "I knew you'd find me Onii-san!" The little voice cried happily. The blonde studdered wordlessly, pulling the small figure from around his neck to get a better look, Sage cocked his head to the side just as his violet eyes grew as large as marbles. "Satsuki?" He murmured blinking.   


  
  
  
  
  


The 7-year-old nodded happily trying to hug Sage again but his strong grip on her shoulders prevented that. Satsuki, raised her arms flexing her grabby little fingers at her brother, before noticing he was staring straight past her. Sage noticed the other figures chain up against the wall, he slid his left hand off her shoulder wrapp his arm around her waist lifting her off the ground with a grunt walking forward, Satsuki hugged him some more. He knew the dirty blonde was Mina the hardest girl in high school to put under his charm, but at least he got a friendly smirk and a wave at times.   


  
  
  
  
  


"How'd you get down from there Suki-san?" Sage uttered cocking an eyebrow at her. Satsuki grinned revealing a hair pin. _I just had to ask._ Sage thought placing her on the ground and instinctively reached for the no-Datchi he had no idea was in it's seethe, Satsuki beamed in sheer delight at the longsword it was almost as tall as her brother so how could he hold?   


  
  
  
  
  


The little blonde's grabby fingers shot of out nowhere gripping his wrist, Sage looked down at his sister noticing the sparkle in her gray eyes when he tried to yank his wrist out of her grip. "Ohh, Sage can I use your sword p-l-e-a-s-e?" Satsuki begged spelling out the last word of her sentence. Sage's pouted finally pulling his wrist out of her hold, he shook his head.   


  
  
  
  
  


"No, it's mystical sword only I can use," He said half-heartedly gripping the handle with both hands aiming for Mina's shackles. Satsuki folded her arms across her chest muttering that she'd never speak to him again unless he let her hold the sword, wasting no time the warrior of wisdom leapt into the air and hacked at the bonds on Mina's wrists and ankles before doing the same to the others and the terrified scream from a seemingly unconscious boy among the two women as they plummeted.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage landed on his feet beside his sister catching the two women still holding his sword, before resting them on the floor to catch the little boy who wouldn't be quiet on his way down. The older blonde caught him with ease, Yulie fainted in Sage's arms his head fell limply against his chest. Satsuki sighed knowing her new found friend would be fine when he wakes up. "Oi, he fainted," Sage said stupidly, blinking.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He kneeled down to his sister's level handing Yulie over to Satsuki who struggled to balance herself along with his weight as an unsettling feeling washed over Sage suddenly. //_What are you doing out of your prison Halo?_// Boomed the voice. Satsuki gasped at what sounded like a far off explosion she screamed when a green beam of light came straight forward, Sage shoved her and Yulie onto the ground taking the brunt of the blow in the chest. Satsuki laid ontop of Yulie crying hoping her brother was okay.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage toppled over backwards landing on his ass hard. //_I was hoping you'd do that, *chuckle* your so predicable_// The voice badgered him. Sage felt a pair of eyes rest on his back causing the hair on his neck to stand on end, he turned gazing at the outline of a demonic looking figure holding a scythe horizontally as if came out of the shadows, his eyes widened in surprise knowing the woman as the one that had captured him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Who is she? And what does she want with us?_ The woman raised her head showing off her muscularly built shoulders (in a womanily way) and arms that looked as if they'd couldn't take Sage out even if she tried. Sage restrained himself from underestimating the woman in front of him, she may not look like much but that didn't mean she couldn't punch him out.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"My name is Une, and I want nothing but your precious energy and your armors," Une stared straight at the boy or rather his armor. "Halo... tisk... has been less than cooperative with me since you got that big gaping hole in your memory." She said showing off her fangs. "I suspose that is why they call you the warrior of light! Halo could do no wrong!" Sage stood up on his shaky legs groaning as his head began to throb painfully.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's not true! the armors can be used for good or evil whatever the purpose! The armors.... or rather the ancient chose who the armor's bearers would be and who they'd be bonded to. Morever, I do not believe any one of the of armors want to be controlled by you!" Sage snapped unaware of what he had just said. Une's mouth dropped open in complete and utter shook; his memories were taken from him! He shouldn't have known that!   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"WHAT?!!!!" Une shrieked, veins appearing on her forehead. Satsuki stayed on the ground wondering what the hell was going on, and what her brother was talking about. Halo was doing this; that blasted armor was trying to restore the blonde memories! I'll soon fix that! Une thought raising her scythe, she slammed the weapon into the ground charging in a blind rage.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage watched the woman's forehead as a red smybol for the planet mars appeared. Une swatted her hands at him trying to claw at his face, the metallic mask returned from inside the helmet protecting his face just as her finger nails rushing toward his face, Une grunted half-heartedly when one of her nails broke. "You little punk!" Une raised both of her hands using a wind attack to knock him across the room and through a wall. Sage crashed into another wall, land beside a pool of water mostly used by Une to relax in when bored.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage's body felt like it had been run through a lousy package delivery, he raised himself up on his shaking arms vomiting what was left of his lunch from school followed by a small amount of blood from inside of his busted mouth, this was not his day. Sage struggled to get up when he was brought back down by the weight of Une on his back, the enraged woman placed her hands on the sides of his head so she would be able to force her mind control on him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Her hands began to glow a black color and she emitted a dark force into his mind, as he began to scream. //_Halo can't help you now, Sage Date. If I can't control the armor than I'll controll you instead_// Une thought smirking before she was hit with her own weapon. Une fell off of Sage's back rolling into the water dazed and confused, Sage groaned in pain as his arms gave out on him, he was taken by surprise when he was caught. His violet eyes glanced upwards staring into his sister's worried face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nii-chan are you alright?" Satsuki cried trying to get him in an upright position. Sage's mind was too much of a jumbled confused mess at the moment for him to say anything to his little sister, Satsuki tried with all her might to move her brother's heavy body across the ground to safety but she wasn't strong enough enough.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une leaped out of the water screeching like a harpy diving toward Satsuki who was still dragging her brother toward the hole his body had made, the enraged woman pulled her scythe from the girl's grip and into her swinging back ready to slash the little girl. Satsuki shrieked in horror not wanting to die in such way before she felt herself being shoved onto the ground by the weight of someone else against her._ Oh no!_ She thought trying to push her brother off of her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Une brought her Scythe down onto Sage's back destroying the blade unintentionally but at least she had done some damage to him, Sage felt the blade's heat cutting his skin, as his armor of Halo teleported Satsuki out Une's reach. The broken shards laid on the ground around the Sage's figure while Une threw down the former scythe leaning over Sage to continue what she was previously doing, she placed her hands onto the sides of his head while the blonde struggled to break free of her hold before forced her dark powers into his mind, Sage didn't bother to keep himself from screaming, he knew Satsuki wasn't around to hear him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ZZZ..... ZZZZZZZZZ...... *strach, strach* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.... *scratch, stratch*_  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye watched clouds surrounding the plane as dawn had come and gone again this time over China's waters as they neared the island listening to Rowen snoring, and scratching himself on the cheek was not what he could call a pleasent flight, he had done that ever since those women came up. Was that letter lined with itching powder or something?   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye couldn't tell nor did he want to know, the brown haired boy shifted in his place trying to get to sleep before they landed at the airport._ ZZZZZ.... *stratch, stratch*_ Cye's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, how did Sage sleep in the same room as he did when they were at Mias?! _ZZZZZZZZZZ.... *sra---*_ SLAP! Cye jolted Rowen out of his ritual rousing him completely out of his sleep with a backhanded slap.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen looked around fearfully, thinking he had been slapped by his father for doing something he was unaware he did. "Don't hurt me Otousan!" He cried raising his hands over his face. The brown-haired boy stared at his hand then up at Rowen who laughing sheepishly scratching the back of his head.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Rowen... your father hits you?" Cye asked quietly. Rowen shook his head quickly his hands up in defense with a nervous look about him. "N-no! I just had a bad dream is all!" He said quickly. Cye was just about to press the issue knowing his friend was lying when the plane seemed to drop in altitude causing just about everyone's stomachs to shift uncomfortably.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What the--?" Rowen muttered looking out of the Cye's window. Cye followed his line of sight discovering there was person in red armor on the wing of the plane unaffected by roaring wind slamming against his body, Wildfire!   


  
  
  
  
  


"Holly shit, that's Ryo!" Cye cried out before having his head pushed down lower so Rowen could get a better look. It was indeed Ryo, Rowen couldn't mistake that red armor anywhere he had seen it so much. He wouldn't mistake it if he had only seen it once.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye being slightly empathic himself began to pick up something dark was stirring inside of Ryo, it wasn't there by his consent. The two boys watched the warrior pull out one Katana leaping off the wing, Rowen and Cye's eyes followed him as much as they could to the tail of the plane.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo gripped the tail with his free hand and sliced it off with his Katana before vanishing just quickly as he appeared. The two warriors stare at eachother remembering what exactly that third object on the plane did; balanced it out along with the two wings without it they'd crash! The sound of an alarm rang throughout of the plane as they felt themselves taking a nose dive.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen rolled out of his seat and onto the ground but prevented himself from going any futher, Cye had to pull himself up in his seat to prevent himself from being sandwiched between his seat anothers. "W-we're gonna die!" Rowen panicked getting air sick. Cye couldn't agree with his friend more, they were gonna die! And before they could help their friends as well; what crummy luck!  


  
  
  
  
  


Cye thought horrified, staring out of the window as the harbor came closer and closer. Rowen shut his eyes tightly awaiting the worse to happen when the feeling of plane pulling itself out of a nose dive shaking as it landed into the water making Rowen's stomach lurch from the funny buoyant feeling. Cye 'aha-ed' triumphantly letting go of the back of his chair.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"We're not dead! I knew we'd be fine," Cye added calmly examining his nails. The blue haired boy snorted in protest. "Hai-hai (yeah-yeah)," He reported climbing to his shaky legs trying to calm his breathing. "Sheez!" Cye chuckled at friend before pulling the semi-large sky blue dress shirt that Mrs. Date gave him straight before dusting off his green pants.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen wore his school uniform still. Cye suggested that they get off the plane before the third class passengers ran them over, Rowen agreed grabbing the suitcase and followed the brown haired boy down the lane careful not to shove through the crowd.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruka sat on a stool her back up against a bar in the overly noisey airport cafeteria drinking a nice cold orange soda her mind on how Sage and Satsuki were going, trying desperately not to think they were dead somewhere in an alley awaiting to be discovered by someone. She brushed her stringy bangs out of her eyes before feeling something form in her lap.   


  
  
  
  
  


She gasped slightly looking down at her suddenly warm lap, her eyes watched the dancing star-like sparkles shape the small body of a person... naturally a child since they were generally this short. Ten'ou shielded her eyes when a light in the center of the body exploded freezing everything around her. Haruka's green eyes widened when she realized who the small child was, she dropped her drink grabbing the shoulders of her filthy niece. "Satsuki!"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: this is a result of watching too much "RW:Gaiden" and liking the airplane scene. It makes me panicky. And I've been to an airport before and they didn't have any cafeterias from what I saw, but mine does. ^ ^; R&R! Lemmie know how you liked it! Sakura123~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Absence of Wisdom

______________________________________  
**11: Absence of wisdom**  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What a way to enter another country, crashing into its harbor_. Cye thought sitting in a lifeboat next to several people and Rowen who sat with his legs pulled up against his chest. Cye noticed he wasn't to keen about being around unknown waters, he didn't like being in a body of water he wasn't too familiar with either but his love for water prevented him from being uneasy around it.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Does this thing have a motor on it?" Rowen asked irritably furrowing his eyebrows. Cye blinked at his friend shrugging, he looked down at the water curiously it was oddly clear, the gleaming sunlight on its surface stung his robin blue eyes. Cye turned his gaze at the suitcase in his grip beside him as two men began to row the lifeboat toward the shore with two ores naturally.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen hugged his legs closer to him looking at the buildings across the water as the wind blew through his untamed blue hair, he blinked slowly shifting his gaze upward staring at the moving clouds and the birds that cawed to eachother or chased eachother in the sky before staring at the water. "I've gotta pee," He muttered. Cye sweatdropped at his remark laughing nervously.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye and Rowen walked through the semi-crowded street of HK with a map of the city and a list of hotels to stay at, Cye's mind however was bit more focused on the letter the strange blonde had given them on the airplane, he didn't see her anywhere amongst the people on the life boats so where could have she gone off to? Did she swim to shore...?   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nah that was impossible, the flight attendants were blocking the exit of the plane until the life boats were gathered up. Cye was brought out of his thoughts by sound of someone clearing their throat, he turned to find his friend Rowen with his hand balled into a fist covering his mouth with an annoyed look on his face, Cye's robin blue eyes went wide with amusement and patted his friend on the shoulder chuckling.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you hear anything I said Cye?" Rowen asked with narrow eyes. Cye shook his head as a response, Rowen sighed in frustration wanting to get his revenge against Cye for slapping him so badly. "I said we should find a hotel and then wait for that woman to come and find us ... if she can," He explained dryly as they rounded the corner.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Right, let's just find one of these nice four star hotels and order room service," Cye proclaimed picking up his pace. Rowen shook his head going after his friend, he was going to have a hard time keeping up with his young comrade since he was the most worried out of the both of them. Rowen began to wonder if room service food was any good at all. He had never been to a hotel before, mostly because he didn't go with his mother on one of her trips out of Japan.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Instead he stayed with his rotten father. He scolded himself several times in the past for not begging his mother to take him with her, let alone not asking at all. Rowen's train of thought was rudely interrupted when he crashed into a person that happened to be inconveniently in his way, the woman or man moved letting Rowen's body topple over to make contact with the ground but instead she or he helped him by grabbing Rowen's collar and stopped him in mid-fall.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've been looking for you Rowen Hashiba and Cye Mouri," Came a deep feminine voice full of amusement. Rowen figured it had to be that mysterious woman they had met on the plane. Cye stopped walking to find out who the owner of the voice belonged to, his heart jumped slightly when his gaze rested on the woman dressed in a man's blazer with thick blonde hair and a smirk on her face as she brought Rowen up on his feet dusting his sleeve off slightly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old turned completely around making his way over to the two with a look of utter surprise, Rowen folded his arms not wanting to speak to this woman he had an uneasy feeling whenever she was around ... even if that was once. "Ma'am if you don't mind me asking.... *pause* what's your name, and why are you looking for us?" Cye asked once he had gotten over to where she and Rowen stood.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The green-eyed woman shifted her gaze from Rowen to Cye with a smirk as several strands of hair fell over her left eye blocking her line of slight her temporarily, Rowen noticed that this woman reminded him of Sage when her hair fell over her left eye, the resemblance to his still calm face was uncanny. "My name is Ten'ou Haruka, a distant cousin of Sage's. Haruka said, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I caught wind that you were looking for my nephew, and niece, when the news reported a little girl missing."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen humped skeptically, not believing in her story while Cye was confused by how she found them so quickly, why Sage never introduced them to this Ten'ou Haruka was beyond him. "Why were you looking for us, and why do you proclaim we're warriors?" Cye asked cocking an eyebrow at a narrow eyed Rowen. Ten'ou chuckled cocking her head to the side staring curiously at him before returning her attention back to Cye. She thought it rude to keep the brown-haired boy in waiting for so long.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I wanted to give you a gift that would aid you," Ten'ou began. "To be specific, the legend of the Halo and Inferno armor was quiet known in my family. I've known of the Ronin warriors since childhood, and when I saw the Kanji's upon your foreheads I knew you were indeed two of the five warriors.... Seiji himself is bearer of the Halo armor If I'm not mistaken?"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen reluctantly nodded to her question before watching Haruka turn her back to them, Cye's eye brow's raised in question as she walked away from them smirking. "C'mon I've got someone I wanna show you," She said looking over her shoulder. Cye nodded running after her while Rowen stood in the middle of the sidewalk with a skeptic expression on his face still;   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This Ten'ou knew alot more than she was letting on and Cye was following her like a lost puppy. Well... technically they were lost in a city they had never been in before, and Rowen had no idea where to look for Ryo and the others..... with an exasperated look and a growl Rowen went running after the two who were now way ahead of him with little trust in Haruka.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Blue-Blossom park not too far away from the shrine of the dead):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina was awakened from her sleep by the feel of someone slapping her on the cheek continuously. She shifted her head away from the hand but it followed and relentlessly continued slapping her possibly waiting for her to snap. And snap she did, Mina grabbed the hand setting herself in an upright position with a sore red cheek, the muscle seemed to twitch along with her eyebrows. "You're awake, are you all right?" Came a too-sweet voice full of worry.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina swallowed realizing her mouth was dry and also sore begging for water, regardless of this, the dirty blonde nodded as a reply to the woman's answer. "Been better," Mina rasped wincing at the pulling sensation in her throat. She slowly opened her eyes making out a long brunette haired figure an inch taller than she. Mina blinked several times to get the sleep out of her eyes making out a smile upon the woman's face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her unnatural coalbolt blue/green eyes widened in surprise leaning forward to get a better look at the woman's face. "A-are you Mia Koji?" She asked sounding something like Clint Eastwood (raspy). Mia nodded blinking in confusion, Mina coughed roughly wishing she had some water with her at the moment, Mia placed her hand on the 15-year-old's back slapping her until her coughing fit ceased completely.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where's Yulie? He's been worried sick about you!" Mina tried to shout but with her throat being as dry as it was her shout came out as a whisper instead. Mia looked down at her lap rather ashamed of herself and at the same time confused. Everything was a complete blur, and she remembered nothing after being grabbed by that armor.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm right behind ya!" Came a cheery voice that startled Mina to the extent that she almost slapped Yulie. The black-haired boy ducked her swinging hand with a yelp, he moved to the right side of the dirty blonde before tackling her with a bear hug. Mina groaned in slight annoyance wondering how she ever got stuck with this overly-emotional boy.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yulie laughed wholeheartedly into her side, he stopped for a brief moment to gaze up at Mina's filthy face. "I found Mia, Mina-san!" Yulie cheered glancing over at his baby-sitter. Mina looked up at Mia with a humorous glint in her eyes, Mia simply smiled bowing slightly to the girl with a smile of her own to show.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you for taking care of Yulie, I am in your debt," Mia spoke so fluently it was almost creepy to Mina to hear her speak at all. "You don't owe me anything, watching Yulie was . . . er . . . was enough to satisfy me," Mina sputtered coughing. "Anyway, how the seven hells did we end up here?" Mia shrugged, scanning their surroundings.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It looked a lot like something out of a Japanese fairytale come to life. There were blossoming blue flowers everywhere majority of the flowers were in the trees giving their green leaves character, the deep green grass was obviously taken care of, Mia spotted a fountain three feet away from them spurting crystal like water from the naked child's statue bucket he held against his chest with two birds atop his curly head.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina sweatdropped at the sheer appearance of the area that she sat in. It was too fantasy-ish for her taste when she realized . . . there was water coming out of that fountain! Hallelujah! She thought trying to climb to her feet, the dirty blonde's legs decided they were not ready to function yet and Mina fell onto her bottom thinking she had broken a bone.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thirsty!" Mina moaned coughing lightly. Yulie patted her on the back with a humorous smile possibly unaware of Mina's plight or he just wanted to cheer her up. Mia sighed climbing to her feet brushing damp flower pedals off her clothes mumbling.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, we're not in Japan that much is for certain," The 21-year-old pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken, we're in the blue-blossom park in Hong Kong." Mina fell over whinnying, her mother was gonna kill her! _Where's Cye when you need 'em?_ She thought as Yulie helped her up onto her feet.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How much farther do we have to go?" Rowen complained yawning. Their new friend Ten'ou had been leading them around the city like a tour-guide all afternoon until most of the sunlight had fled leaving dusk to greet the big city. The blue haired boy was beginning to wonder if they'd ever see this 'someone' that Haruka spoke faster than they could be mugged and robbed of their possessions.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


To be perfectly honest Ten'ou Haruka looked out of place in China, she appeared to be very conspicuous to him of course Cye managed to see passed his problems with Ten'ou and let her lead him by the nose to wherever she was taking them. Haruka glanced behind her at Rowen who walked behind her and Cye with his arms folded across his chest with a fiery glare in his eye meaning he didn't trust her at all.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He hung around Sage too much. Her nephew was just the same around her when he was younger, he'd never let Ten'ou within hugging range unlike Satsuki who would let her hug and kiss her on cheek all the time she came over to their house. Sage however only let her gets close to him when he was having a hard time with drawing the Christmas tree lit up surrounded with presents, wrapping paper and dolls that belonged to Yayoi and Satsuki along with a skirt given to him by Ten'ou herself.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage bluntly explained to Haruka that he was 11 years old and would not be dressing like a girl any longer, Haruka was slightly broken hearted; she loved to dress him up in her old skirts so much that she ignored the hateful expression he'd give her everytime she forced him into a pink sparkled ball dress when he was 3. The 11-year-old hated her skirt so much that he snatched it from her hands and tore it in half in front of the entire family before storming out of the house dodging his grandfather's reaching grasp shouting 'I hate all of you! And I shall dress like a boy! I'm no girl!'.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This was around the time he had met his 'blue-haired' friend he'd never tell anyone about until his teen years. I wonder . . . if he'll let me touch him at all now? Haruka thought before stopping in front of a dingy old building next to a drug store. Cye eyed her curiously; his mouth shifted slightly to the other side as she climbed the stairs gripping the door knob tightly. Rowen sped up coming over to Cye glaring still.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruka smirked at Rowen knowing he was indeed the 'blue haired' boy Sage was talking about to an old man in a monk's outfit in the forest he stayed in for two-weeks before Yayoi brought him home. "C'mon, she's in here," Ten'ou informed opening the front door stepping inside hall way.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye followed her inside pulling Rowen along with him who was opting they leave this unfit place to live. Cye smacked him upside the head dragging him up the stairs after Ten'ou. Rowen felt a sudden chill go through his body as he yanked his arm out of the brown-haired boy's grip growling he could walk just fine on his own. Cye shrugged and entered the bedroom that Haruka stepped into humming.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is such a bad idea," Rowen grumbled following Cye. The 17-year-old got the surprise of his life when he gazed upon the girl curled up in the bed gripping a glass of water like her life depended on it. A pair of gray eyes rested on him getting wider by the minute as well as her smile. "Mr. Rowen!" She cried leaping from under the covers rushing toward him in sheer joy. Cye snickered at the name the girl had given him before he shoved hard by the 17-year-old.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"O-oi! Suki!" Rowen exclaimed, as she embraced him in a hug around the waist. Satsuki stared up at him with teary eyes sniffling, Rowen kneeled down to her level with a sad smile placing his hand on her head calming Satsuki down with his simple touch. "Where's your brother?" He asked glancing up at Ten'ou. The 27-year-old winked at him before shifting her gaze to the window several feet away from her, Rowen ignored her bringing his attention back to the little-blonde in front of him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki looked down at her bare feet trying not to cry while she shook her head in response. "I don't know.... I can't remember anything, except that I know you and my brother have met before you he got am..nes-ia!" Satsuki's dreary mood turned cheerful once again. "Amnesia?" Cye repeated striding over to the little girl. Satsuki looked up at Cye wearily nodding backing away slightly, Cye blinked in confusion stepping away from the girl to make her more comfortable.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen's changed from a worried expression to a slightly surprised one, why would anyone be afraid of Cye? He placed his hands on Satsuki's shoulders with a smile. "Hey, don't worry about Cye, he's a good guy he won't harm you," He assured ushering the girl toward the English-accented boy. Satsuki gave Rowen a skeptic look but obliged coming nearer to Cye holding out a shaky hand.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you gonna find my Onii-san before that lady hurts him?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Cye suddenly felt nervous from the look Satsuki was giving him he began to wonder if the entire family had a gaze like Sage's, He hesitantly shook her hand quickly before nodding. Satsuki made a 'Hn' noise before turning her attention to Haruka who was turning two different colored blue orbs bigger than marbles.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten'ou looked to Rowen whose eyebrows narrowed considerably at the sight of her, with a smirk she threw the orbs toward him. The blue-haired boy caught them with ease keeping the dark-blue orb in his hand while he threw the light-blue one to Cye who fumbled with it to keep the ball in his grasp. "What's this -- Kanji-balls?" The brown-haired boy asked examining the new orb that rested in the center of his palm. Ten'ou nodded in response.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"They're backup. Une knows your armor down to its' core (Rowen: who doesn't?) meaning she could destroy them despite their mystical abilities," Haruka said in a heated tone of voice directed at Rowen. "She's a powerful 40,0000-year-old daemon, she is probably much older Talpa, much wiser and more in tuned with nether realms then he'll ever be." Cye nodded understanding what she was getting at.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki scratched her head in confusion, wondering what they were talking about. It didn't sound very fun or pleasant to her, she tugged on Rowen pant leg trying to get his attention, the tall boy swatted her hand away giving her pat on the head. Upset, Satsuki brushed passed Rowen (not that he would have noticed at that particular moment) heading toward open door storming out. They didn't even notice her leave.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are they copies?" Cye asked. Ten'ou shook her head. "Lie (no), there aren't copies. Their simply leftover armor from Talpa the Ancient used to create more armors ... the same ones. Sooo, I suppose their copies just not in the way you think they are," Haruka said quickly yawning. She looked down at the floor expecting to find Satsuki beside Rowen but stared at nothing but an empty space, her green eyes widen wide and blank before shifting upward to stare at the two Ronins in front of her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye and Rowen looked to eachother in confusion glancing down at whatever she was looking at discovering that Satsuki was nowhere to be found! "Oi! Where'd she go?" Cye cried bolting from his spot rushing out of the room into the hallway. He rounded the corner leaping down the stairs halfway before tripping down the last two stairs.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kuso anata baka!!" He growled noticing the front door was wide open. He climbed to his throbbing feet groaning. Rowen came trailing down the stairs seconds before he spotted Cye dashing out the front door mumbling something to himself. Rowen leapt of the stairs landing with the grace of a cat, he stood up quickly, probably a little too quickly and stumbled out the front door shutting it behind him leaving Ten'ou in the house with her thoughts.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki trudged around dingy part of the city wondering where she was, he feet were freezing yet she continued on not wanting them to freeze in one place rendering her unable to walk. How could Mr. Rowen just swat her hand away as if she were a fly!? Sage never treated her like that, why would his friend?   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nevertheless she hated to be ignored, luckily her Niisan made sure he paid attention to her when he wasn't busy with Kendo, homework or chores. Satsuki smiled, it was nice to her aunt Haruka again after 11 years. Satsuki sighed with a solemn expression crossing the unusually empty street toward a grassy park full of blue flowers.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She felt an odd presence somewhere in further into the park it gave her the creeps but she followed the pull that tugged at her curious mind. The 7-year-old broke into a run watching the trees zip passed her, the wind whipped through her hair giving her more than just chills her entire body felt frozen down to the bone, Suki did her best to ignore it. The little girl ran through the clearing skidding to a halt when she caught sight of three men dressed in spiky armor in a circle discussing something.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Who are they? Satsuki thought creeping sideways hoping they wouldn't notice her. She shifted her sight from the bush was nearing to the men who sat there with their eyes diverted downward at the ground. Good she thought, now. I can make my escape! Satsuki bolted from her spot bearing her feet hard against the ground, desperate to reach her goal when someone from behind grabbed her by the shirt collar yanking her off the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, well, what do we have here? A rat caught in a snake's trap! What shall we do Dais, eat her?" The man with green hair and a sinister voice chuckled, looking to the slightly taller man with a patch on his eye. "I must disagree on eating her Sekhmet, but's she rather large for a rat don't you think Cale?" The white-haired man asked shifting his eye toward the last male. Satsuki stared at the blue haired man named Cale with a scar located below his left eye. "Rather large indeed," He replied stepping forward with a finger pointing out at her.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cale poked her stomach with a teasing look on his face, the 7-year-old up and slapped him for touching her. "Hentai (pervert)!" She shouted, spitting. Sekhmet laughed at the shocked expression on his friend's face before he heard the tearing of her shirt held. Satsuki fell to the ground scampering to get away, Dais grabbed her by the ankle pulling her off the ground, he grunted; this girl was quiet heavy.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cale fought to control his anger while the girl shouted, kicked, screamed, and swore at Dais was trying not to laugh. "Lemmie go! Or I'll tell Mr. Rowen you've been bothering me!" Satsuki shouted while holding her skirt up. The former warlords of Talpa froze in their place at the mention of the name Rowen. They all looked at eachother leaving Satsuki in the dark. "Does she mean Strata?" Sekhmet exclaimed in question.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cale arched an eyebrow at the girl still struggling to break free of Dais' grip. "I believe she does, Sekhmet," Came a voice. All three warlords turned in surprise to the two figures that stood in the shadows back-to-back with their arms folded across their chest. _If only Anubis were here...._ Sekhmet thought, as his green eyebrow twitched in annoyance.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I know that voice from anywhere!" Cale snarled turning his attention back to Satsuki glaring at her. The girl stuck her tongue out at him with a triumphant smile on her face. The two figures' Rowen and Cye emerged from the shadows, with inquiring looks on their faces. "Dais, I suggest you put Sage's little sister down or you'll be dealing with me," Rowen snapped. Dais snorted at the teen tightening his grip on the girl's ankle, Rowen growled balling his hands into fists ready to fight at any given moment.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye felt the tension between the two and stepped in before something unnecessary happened, placed himself in front of Rowen with his hands up in a non-defense manner, as if he were trying to stop something from coming forward. "All right we're all friends here, or at least I thought were when Talpa was defeated and you the three of you saw the light as well as Kayura," Cye pointed out with a stern face. "We aren't here to fight any of you, we just want you to put Satsuki down is all, mates."  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dais' gaze shifted upward at the star filled sky with a thoughtful expression upon his face. Torrent was right, they weren't enemies anymore, meaning what side since he and his remaining two friends joined the side of justice leaving injustice behind, they were all still a bit sore about their defeats against them when they fought for Talpa.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With a roll of his eyes, he dropped the girl, Satsuki caught herself with her hands falling on her knees last. Sekhmet watched the pipsqueak scramble to her feet rushing over to Cye (unintentionally, she just wanted get away from them). She stood in front of Cye with her arms folded across her chest with a smug look. "An insolent girl," Cale sneered looking up at Rowen. "How is it that Halo has a sister? He never spoke of a family."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen shook his head with a look of disdain aimed toward Cale. "So you can do what, use 'em as bait?" He inquired cocking his head to the side. "Don't think so Cale." Sekhmet placed a hand on Cale's shoulder when he advanced from his spot, and Cye shook his head in disappointment placing his hand on his forehead.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


This was hopeless, he didn't see how they were ever coexist with eachother if they were still sore at one another. Satsuki blinked at the scene before her, they squabbled like they were siblings only they were non-related siblings. Dais stepped in front of Cale and Sekhmet with a stern look upon his face. "Tell me, where is Hardrock, Wildfire, and Halo? Its' unnatural to see you all separated." He quipped arching an eyebrow.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye opened his mouth to answer Dais' question but the rumbling of the ground and screams from afar, stopped him. Satsuki cried out in fear clutching onto Cye's pant-legs hoping it wasn't an earthquake. Rowen lost his balance momentarily staring passed the warlords who were in slight panic back-to-back in fighting stances ready for anything that came at them. "I sense Halo and others!" Sekmet cried his spliced eyes shifted from side-to-side to locate the three Ronins.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye's Kanji balls started to glow and blink at the same time as if a homing beckon had been triggered, his brown bangs slapped against his forehead as he whipped around to greet the oncoming attacker. A gust of wind knocked them down onto the ground, following the wind was the ground coming up out of his place heading toward them.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen shoved his 'booster' Kanji ball into his pocket bringing forth his original Kanji-ball calling on its' power. Cye wrapped his arm around Satsuki's waist calling on his original Kanji ball's power. Once they were in their sub-armor, the two managed to leap out of the way, unscathed. Cye rolled over toward a tree in an upside-down position still hanging onto Satsuki who rested on her knees spiraled over Cye's upper body.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen landed gracefully on the branch of a tree searching for Kento naturally since his armor was the only one with an attack like the one they had witnessed. _Crackle!_ Rowen turned his head in the direction of the sound only to be attacked by a surge of electricity strong enough to kill a person protected or not. But luckily for him his sub-armor protected him from an untimely death. He cried out in pain as pain shot through his body and he plummeted to the ground like a rag-doll landing on his face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye lifted a limp Satsuki off of him, she fell to the ground like a lifeless body, leaning his body to the side, the weight of his lower body helped him put himself into a sleeping position and climb to his feet. He scanned his surrounding area; the warlords and Rowen were down on the ground suffering from an attack, while he was untouched and hurting. "Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye called forth his Torrent armor, to his surprise it answered his call. The surge of blue light surrounded his body as his Kanji of trust came to life. Multicolored wallpaper shot up all around him soaring high before exploding into a million sakura blossoms raining down onto him. Cye was beyond shocked when he realized he was wearing his armor again, there was a nagging doubt in his mind that it wouldn't come if he tried summoning it ... guess he was wrong.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Cye gripped his trident as the assailant neared his present area; the sound of crackling became evident as a figure came stepping out of the shadows swinging a fairly large sword like a bat in one hand humming.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The moon came out of hiding shining down on the dark park, the long sword's blade reflected its shine onto the ground as the person stepped forward into the moonlight. Cye almost dropped his trident when gazed upon the assailant. Sage stood before him in his Halo armor with it's helmets' metallic mask down, Cye was unable to tell what kind of expression Sage had, not that it mattered; he had a strong gut feeling Sage wasn't here to chat with him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He lowered his trident slightly staring curiously at the hidden face of the blonde before he noticed Sage raising No-Datchi over his head preparing to attack. Cye's eyes almost bludged out of his head; didn't he see his sister behind him? Did he even care if he killed her by using his sure-kill? "Sage stop! It's me Cye! You don't wanna do that!" Cye cried out. Sage ignored him with a sharp intake of air, he kept his eye on Cye.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The Halo armor absorbed the light from the moon directing all it's power into the no-Datchi. Cye stood frozen in his place praying Sage would realize what he was doing, and stop before he ended up hurting someone. The 16-year-old watched the longsword glow a light green and Sage's eyes brighten to the extent that they almost looked transparent. Raising his trident Cye prepared to attack him with his own sure-kill.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thunderbolt cut!" The no-Datchi brightened considerably as Sage leapt into the air above the trees aiming his sure-kill down at Cye. Electricity crackled off his sword filling the air as he came down at his comrade. Cye didn't have enough time to gather enough energy to fire his attack, and as a result took the full force of Halo's sure-kill. Sage landed on the ground flawlessly, he watched as Cye was sent tumbling several feet across the ground pass his little sister and into a thick oak tree near a pond unmoving.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The brown haired boy's body was engulfed with overpowering pain, he couldn't even move with causing pain in the process, he looked up to find Sage's palm in front of his face. "S-Sage have you forgotten us completely? Can't you remember me? Your friends?" Cye wheezed trying to move. The blonde did not answer his question instead he lifted the helmet's mask revealing his face as a ball of crackling electricity formed in the center of his palm aimed at Cye's forehead. Cye's robin-blue eyes widened knowing what was going to happen next.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


He was going to die.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Ages: Ten'ou Haruka: 27, Une/Usagi-Michi: 40,0000. A/N: it seemed like an appropriate age for her ^ ^: I don't watch Clint Eastwood movies! My dad does. Sorry for any misspelled words or grammatical errors of any kind. Lemmie know and I'll fix them. Ja ne!)  
  



	12. Rage

**12: Rage**  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye awaited the ball of crackling energy to finish him off, hoping it wouldn't be too painful when the sound of footfalls approaching him and Sage reached his ears giving him a slight glimmer of hope. Sage turned his head in the direction of the approacher he was only able to make out a slim figure rushing toward them.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His mouth curled into a wicked grin shifting his gaze over to Cye once again ready to launch his blast into the boy's face when a skate board hit him in the face, Sage lost his balance accidentally firing his attack into the lake behind Cye. The brown haired boy opened his eyes in sheer surprise when he discovered he was still alive and breathing.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The only problem was he still ached all over and wanted to do nothing but sleep when two arms slid underneath his arms pulling onto his shaky legs. Mina tried with all her might to drag him to safety but his due to his weight she was only getting across the ground inch-by-inch instead a hasty retreat like she hoped. "Mina... how'd you escape?" Cye muttered looking to the struggling teen.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina would have answered but Sage's sudden speedy movement toward them choked her words, his reflexes were far too quick for Mina or Cye to duck out of the way or even dodge. Sage rammed his shoulder into the 16-year-old's stomach knocking the wind out of him, Cye fought to bring the air circulating into his lungs once again as he and Mina went crashing onto the ground. Mina groaned unable to move from under her brown-haired friend, Sage stomped on Cye's stomach causing the Torrent armor to crack in a spider-web like design in the center.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye fought to urge to cry out in pain while trying to get Sage's foot off of his stomach before it went through the armor and though him for that matter. Mina's leg's were trapped beneath the 16-year-old's leg's as well leaving her completely immobile at that moment leaving her with the unsatisfied feeling of being unable to help her friend, and it began to eat away at her. A smirk spread across Sage's face as he raised his sword over his head aiming for Cye's heart.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The point of the blade shined like a diamond in the glimmering moonlight that bathed their bodies in its' light shadowing the blonde's face. "Lady Une will be pleased to learn that you have died, Torrent," Sage said smugly thrusting the sword downward. Mina screamed bloody murder awaiting for the worst while Cye prepared to the stop the No-datchi in it's track's when a sound resembling a falling star caught his and the other two's attention.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A spark of light emitted in front of Sage's foot blowing in the unfelt wind as the image of a golden arrow appeared. Sage's eye's narrowed as his smirk vanished from his face, he turned to direction where the arrow had possibly came from and stared blankly at the archer several feet away from him. Mina's head dragged against the ground as she turned it in the direction Sage's gaze and a huge question mark appeared on her head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Who's this guy?_ She thought arching her eyebrow. "Ha," Sage chuckled placing his first on his hip cocking his head to the side. "I was wondering when you'd show up Strata. Cye's hardly put up a fight.... I'm hoping you will though." Sage's violet eyes seem to sparkle with an unknown vigor for battle. Strata or rather Rowen lowered his bow glaring, but this didn't at all sound like Sage.... Not one bit. He couldn't even see the wisdom that once shinned in the blonde's eyes like a beckoning call for more knowledge anymore.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What makes' you think I'll fight you?" Rowen snapped arching an eyebrow. His midnight blue eyes shifted from Sage to Cye and Mina who resided on the ground. The dirty-blonde gave him a cheeky smile while Cye rolled his eyes despite the situation he happened to be in. Sage's cool expression was begging to deteriorate; if Strata thought he could just ignore him then he had another thing coming' to him. Ramming his long sword into the soft soil beneath him Sage raised one hand and formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hand.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen raised his arm bending it backwards. An arrow came out of the pack on his armor placing itself in Rowen's slightly closed hand. Bringing his arm forward he placed the arrow on the side of his bow, pulling on the taught thin string bringing toward him. Light began to form at the tip of the arrow in a swirling motion as Rowen focused his point of attack at Sage instead of aiming to hit something behind him. "Arrow shockwave!" Rowen fired his sure-kill watching it advance on the blonde warrior at an incredible speed.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A full-fledged wicked smile spread across Sage's face as he watched the energized arrow make its' way toward him, he fried his energy blast and destroyed the arrow with ease. Child's play. Sage though removing his foot from Cye's chest. Rowen watched the blast engulf his sure-kill in pure shock; he destroyed it! By that time Rowen was trembling for some unknown reason, as he watched the smoke spread across the area.... when out of the blue, Sage came flying out of the smoke with a blank expression.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen was totally unprepared for what happened next, the blonde's first came in contact with Rowen's chin and sent him sailing over the trees and Sage fired another blast at the bearer of Strata sending him crashing to the ground a lot quicker than he would have if he just let him fall.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Cye carried Mina on his back off while Sage was still distracted. Mina held on with her life as Cye jumped over some bushes sliding down a hill, he used his trident to slow down their speed as they neared the bottom where more bushes resided, Mina grimaced at the painful sensation the dirt and gravel were giving her ass, both cheeks felt as if they would burn away any minute if this continued any longer.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After several more minutes they finally made to the bottom of the hill Cye could hear Mina's whining about her hurting-burning behind. He lowered her to the ground completely and turned to meet her weary but angry face. "Are you all right?" He whispered glancing upward for a moment. Mina nodded placing a hand on her butt. "Yeah, but my ass burns," She grumbled miserably before removing her hand from her bottom and lacing her fingers through her dirty blonde hair with a goofy smile.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye sighed taking off his helmet shaking the sweat that formed upon his hair off. Mina ducked out of the way as the watched the sweat-dropplets fly into the air sparkling like stars. Cye chuckled placing the helmet onto her head it fell over her eyes causing her temporary blindness, Mina used her right hand to lift it from her eyes her goofy smile still remained.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye's expression changed into a serious one. He pointed his finger at the 15-year-old poking her nose. "Now stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can," Cye ordered passing her. Mina nodded causing the helmet to fall over her eyes once again, she reached out blindly for Cye hitting the back of his foot but never caught his attention, the brown-haired boy continued upward. "Be careful Cye-san!" She whispered as loud as she could over her shoulder. Cye didn't respond bu she knew he heard her clearly. Slumping her shoulders, Mina awaited the return of her friend dwelling on earlier when she left Yulie and Mia behind.....  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Mina, Yulie, and Mia fell over onto the unstable ground as it shook beneath them. "What the hey..?!" Mina grumbled when a cloud of smoke and electricity high above the trees and rising higher into the sky caught her attention. Once the rumbling stopped, Mina got up onto her feet in a hurry rushing across the flower-covered grass, knowing for some strange reason Cye was there and he was in trouble.  
_

  
  
  
  
  


Mia climbed to her feet just as fast as Mina did with a surprised expression. Where was she heading off to in such a hurry? "M-matte! Mina-san!" She cried extending her hand. Her hair fell over her shoulders.  


  
  
  
  
  


Mina, stopped dead in her tracks turning her head in Mia's direction with an inquiring look.  
"Nani?" She responded. "Mia?"   


  
  
  
  


"Where are you going?" Mia asked as Yulie came to her side, he gripped her hand in his with a weary look.  


  
  
  
  
  


Mina sighed. "I'm going to find out what that explosion was!" She responded. Yulie's mouth dropped open in surprise. Why would she go over there. "Anata wa honki desu ka!?! (Are you serious?!)" Yulie cried. Mina nodded grumbling under her breath, before running off. "I'll be back. You guys head to the police! They'll know what ta' do! Ja ne!" She cried entering a shadowed part of the park . . .   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina sighed inwardly falling backwards onto the dirt hill with a wondering look in her eyes. "I wonder if they're okay?" She muttered before closing her eyes. Despite the situation she was in, Mina let sleep claim her after it beckoned her so many times while she was held captive in the unknown place where the woman drained Ryo, Kento, and another teenage boy of their energy much like she did with her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when the sound of a snapping twig was brought to her attention. She lifted herself in an upright position lifting the helmet from eyes and to her surprise, Ryo and Kento stood before her in their armor with holding their Katana and Bo. The color drained from her face as she began to sense an evil radiating off of them, the wicked grins on their faces didn't help much either. "Shit...," Mina thought before bolting from her spot, and running along the bushes hoping she could get away from them.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo looked to Kento with an inquiring look. "Should we go after her?" Kento asked tapping his Bo against his ankle. Ryo nodded shifting his gaze toward the hill. "Hai, Lady Une would be upset if she found out we let her go," He replied outstretching his arm. He aimed the blade of his Kanata at Mina's back, Kento stepped back giving Ryo more room to work with.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


A moment later the Katana began sending off enormous heat waves warping the appearance of everything in sight, narrowing his eyes and focusing his energy into the Katana, Ryo watched as fire emerged from the sword like water shooting out of a water-hose head toward Mina. Mina could feel the heat spread across her back as the light from the moon seemed to darken and a red orange color came up from behind her slightly illuminating the forest-like area around her. Mina turned in record time catching a glimpse of the oncoming inferno and dodged to the side at the last minute, the fire scathed the side of her torso burning away half her school uniform.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The 15-year-old was left breathless, no scream emitted from her throat, Mina begged for the air to return to her lifeless lungs. Her unnatural blue-green coalbolt eyes rolled into the back of her head and without another action Mina hit the ground hard utterly oblivious to the world around her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento and Ryo winced at the sickening thud Mina's body made before turning to eachother with bewildered faces. "Oi---- ah you overdid it a bit Wildfire," Kento muttered dryly. Ryo blinked and nodded in agreement when Une appeared in front of them with anything but pleased look upon her face. They were both frozen in their place, hoping she wouldn't kill them. Une had been a mood that made Hitler look like the Pillsbury boy.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


//_I do believe I told you to leave the pleasure of killing Mina Kokjiya to me Wildfire_// Une snapped mentally, in no mood to talk verbally. Ryo rolled his eyes pointing behind the woman with a sly smirk on his face, Une cocked an eyebrow at him before hearing the sound of a groan behind her. Une turned around with a surprised yet disappointed expression, Mina Kojiya lived; she remained on the ground kneeling on one knee bruised and burned on her right side, her right arm seemed to be completely useless but the fingers still twitched noting it wasn't that useless.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une smirked at the girl's situation landing on the ground raising left hand, the scythe appeared and the shorthaired woman clutched it tightly as her lips parted showing off her fangs. Mina felt the stinging in her side caused by the attack Ryo made against her.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her only question was, why would he turn on her when they were such good friends despite the fact Ryo thought of her as much more? And when did he become a super-villian with inhuman powers? "Damn," She cursed shutting her left eye. There was no possible way she could move fast enough to get away from the villainous trio she ached all over._ Aspirin!_ She thought miserably. Une's eyebrow twitched with delight, raising herself of the ground Une bolted foward raising her scythe.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina's head shot upward at the oncoming woman, with a cry of panic and rage of being hurt Mina climbed onto her feet just as Une tossed her scythe toward her. Mina watched as it spun like a boomerang toward her, the blade reflected the light coming from the moon as it neared the dirty-blonde girl. Mina threw her arms up over her face awaiting the worse when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her up from the ground and dashing off just as the scythe hit the ground where she previously resided causing an explosion of epic proportions demolishing half of the park.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une cursed searching for the dirty-blonde girl and whoever saved her, she didn't see which direction they went that was going to make it hard for her to pinpoint their location. Kento and Ryo were startled out of their trances when Une turned in their direction with a menacing glare, and they knew exactly what she wanted them to do. Without a word spoken between anyone Kento and Ryo took off in the more tree-populated area of the park while Une took to the sky to cover more ground.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THWACK!  


  
  
  
  
  


Cye slid to the ground like a rag-doll after being hit by Sage's slugehammer-like punch in the stomach. He felt like his entire stomach had collapsed and it stuck to the back of his spine, Sage stood only but a little feet away from the English-accented boy unscathed. Energy crackled around him in the form of electricity, Sage glanced to the side finding a little girl sprawled on the ground deathly still beside a tree. Just by looking at her, the blonde began to feel some rousing within him, an ocean of unknown emotions began to stir inside him causing his guard to fall as he turned his attention on the girl several feet away from him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye watched the former warrior of wisdom stalking toward Satsuki's limp form, he struggled to climb to his feet but he was having a hard time trying to breathe correctly while recovering from Sage's mighty blow. He lifted himself higher up on his elbows but crumbled to the ground, he began to cough violently to the extent that blood spewed from his mouth, drizzling down his chin.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye fell onto his back knowing he would be unable to help Satsuki from the person she trusted the most. Her own brother. "Sage is a lot more stronger than I originally thought," Cye thought looking through the leaves in and up at the sky. Cye let out a pained sigh closing his eyes awaiting oblivion to claim him so he wouldn't have to be the witness of Satsuki's slaughter, when a familiar warm sensation spread through his entire body. Cye opened his eyes discovering that his armor of Torrent was glowing much like it did when Inferno was being called on.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This distracted Sage for only but a moment because his armor was glowing as well, doing his best to ignore it the blonde kneeled in front of the unconscious girl that he felt he should know but nothing came up in his mind when he tried to remember where he had seen her. Has he seen anything besides the dark walls of his master's domain? Une had told him she had found him in the forest where he slept near a river against a rock.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course there was this doubt in his mind that wasn't at all true. He placed his armored hand on the girl's dirty cheek before positioning it behind her head, Sage lifted her in an upright position examining her face while his mind continued to nag him about many forgotten things. However killing Cye mouri was not one of them.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He shifted his violet-eyed gaze toward Cye who had completely stopped moving, Sage shrugged turning his attention back to the blonde girl in front of him when he noticed whatever injuries she suffered from had vanished from her body! "N-nani?" He stuttered cocking an eyebrow as the girl began to stir. Acting quickly, Sage laid her on the ground again hoping she wouldn't open her eyes before he had enough time to move away from her.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


As Sage backed away he was met with an unexpected blow to the back of his neck, he felt as if his power was drained from his body, the sound of his helmet cracking filled his ears as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he noticed the bearer Torrent wasn't in the spot he remembered him being in, Halo's helmet shattered into a million shining pieces when he hit the ground face-first.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye stood over the blonde's unconscious body with his trident in hand. Too close for comfort. The brown haired boy though listening to his heart pounding in his ears, he lowered his defenses sighing deeply before hysterical laughter from the seemingly unconscious Sage caused Cye's body to tense immensely, the 16-year-old backed away unable to calm his nerves.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage rolled onto his back still laughing like a madman, his eyes still remained in rolled in the back of his head showing nothing but the white of his eyeballs. Cye was unable to keep from trembling as he watched Sage raise up to his feet trying to stifle his laughter with his hand over his mouth. "What---- Sage?" Cye sputtered feeling his legs go weak. Sages' laughter ceased abruptly, his would-be cheerful expression transformed into a scowl. Cye began to feel a dark aura surrounding Sage's being devouring soul as his Kanji of wisdom appeared on his forehead discolored and lifeless.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The brown-haired boy soon realized all Sage had done to him and Rowen up until this point--- he wasn't doing of his own free-will. Swallowing his fear, Cye spoke. "What have you done with Sage Demon!?" He shouted raising his trident. Sage sneered/smirked at the 16-year-old revealing his once violet eyes turned onyx. "Sage--? I do not know this Sage you speak of, but I'll be more than kind to tell him I saw you," The demon joked placing his hand behind his neck cracking the aching bones.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"My name is lord Taku and I commend you Ronin---- you were able to last this long despite all the damage I've inflicted upon your frail body." Cye scoffed at the demon's comment watching the blonde's hair rise from his left eye as it became spiked slightly. He was beginning to wish Rowen would show up right about now. He could use the blue-haired boy's help at the moment. "Shall we continue our fight?" The blonde asked cocking an eyebrow at Cye. The brown haired boy didn't answer him. His attention was averted away from him and directed upward at the sky.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The possessed Sage's mouth formed into a thin line showing his disappointment, he didn't like being ignored by his opponent--- then again it was how he destroyed them so easily, their lack of sense to pay attention to him. Cye brought himself out of his thoughts shifting his heated gaze right through the processed teenager before him gripping his trident tighter. He didn't want to fight Sage, but he really didn't have choice in the matter. "No," Cye uttered loud enough for Sage to hear. The blonde's onyx eyes widened in surprise the second those words left Cye's mouth, Sage/Taku watched the brown-haired boy step back dropping his trident.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Disappointing," Taku sneered glaring at the 16-year-old. Cye said nothing his face remained straight though his fear of being beaten down was strong and begging him to run, he ignored it naturally. Sage/Taku cocked his head to the side with a semi-victorious smirk, he folded his arms across his chest. Cye was begging to wonder just what this demon's agenda was.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I won't fight you," Cye said. "I know that's what you want me to do. I won't harm Sage anymore than I already have." Taku sighed kicking a bebble across the ground with a lazy expression, his gaze shifted downward at the ground curiously studying the armor's design for the foot. "Hai, it is indeed disappointing that you shan't fight me.. *pause*... Lady Une will be sadden by this news." His onyx eyes shifted toward Cye with an wicked look about them. The brown-haired boy was taken by surprise when Sage rammed his foot into his stomach sending Cye reeling into a world of pain, he fell over but the blonde stopped him in mid-fall with his index finger chuckling.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye cried tears of pain as Sage pushed into an upright position before grabbing his right arm, the 16-year-old feared the worst when the warrior of Halo brought his arm up over his head, his fingers were close together while his thumb rested on his palm and he brought his hand down onto the English-accented boy's arm, a broken piece of bone sliced through his skin resting against his subarmor.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye cried out in pure anguish when Sage released his arm letting him fall to the ground in trembling heap. The pocessed blonde sent a kick to Cye's side causing the younger teen to fall onto his side. He whimpered, regretting the decision not to fight Sage, but at the same time he was glade he didn't. "You're pathetic Torrent. Why Une put so much trust in you, I'll never know," Taku hissed kicking him again, when out of nowhere a staff appeared between him and Cye.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nani?!" Sage/Taku examined the object carefully; several gold rings the size of hoop earrings resided on two phoenix like wings that were attached to an orb and the rest (minus the bottom-half) reminded him detailed column. Lord Taku was taken by surprise when the orb began to glow the very moment the rings began to clank against eachother. Beams of light surrounded the two warriors, it sent the possessed Sage flying off his feet and into a tree.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage felt all feeling return to him knowing whatever had taken him over had left his body. His onyx eyes deteriorated, returning to their unnatural violet color, the weary teen watched a foggy figure take flight into the sky before his shoulders sagged followed by him losing consciousness. Cye groaned staring up at the long metal object before him. "The ancient's staff!" He rasped. "Kayura?!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  


No sooner than those words left Cye's mouth the light vanished bit by bit, and revealed the blue-haired woman and the three former warlords of Talpa and Rowen who looked a bit worn out. Dais cradled Satsuki in his arms while Cale held Mina who had obviously fainted, in front of him in a piggy-back-ish way. Kayura gave the bearer of Torrent a serene smile and nodded taking hold of her staff. "It's me Cye," She replied. "I have broken the spell that Une has over your friends... their free of her grasp." The brown-haired boy felt some kind of relief wash over him before he lost consciousness as well.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento and Ryo rushed through the forest growing tired of searching for the dirty blonde girl, when an intense pain shot through their heads and Ryo's calf. Kento managed to rest himself up against a tree trying to ease the pain running amuck through his head, while Ryo fell to the ground not knowing what part of his body to hold onto. The raven-haired boy wished he could pass out at that very moment.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento's eyes widened in sheer delight despite the pain in his head. "I remember----!" He cried out in joy. "My memories are back! Hot-doggin----! Ow!" Kento returned to clutching his head. Ryo overheard what Kento had said when he shut his eyes, the back of his leg hurt like hell. "Oh Joy," He groaned knowing his memories had returned as well. Now all he wanted to do was get some major payback on one particular deamon babe.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une was completely outraged. That accursed last of the ancient's brat Kayura had broken her mental hold on the three Ronin's she captured! At that very moment all her sense of reason and control had flown out the window, she balled her hands into a fist as her blood began to boil. Veins appeared on her arms, her neck, and across her face her pupils dilated and her anger became more and more violent as she struggled not to let it out. Her eyebrows knitted together. Une couldn't hold it back any longer: She let out a roaring fit of rage into the sky causing the clear nightsky to become clouded and the sound of thunder echoed in the distance.   


  
  
  
  
  


The water in the Hong-Kong harbor began to swirl in a whirlpool motion only this time it didn't skin inward the water bolted upward crashing into the clouds forming a liquid tornado. Lightening flashed in the clouds before coming down and striking several buildings in the crowded downtown area. Her scream continued, the water came swirling down from the clouds washing over her, the lightening entwined itself with the water as she began her transformation.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite him being unconscious, Sage had a bad feeling about the far off negative energy he was sensing from Une.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: *shrinks away nervously* Calm down **AnimegirlH**^ ^; I only write cliffies so it give me something to continue on form. Yikes I didn't think you'd get that angry! Yeesh! Thanks for reviewing my all my chapters, you're great! As are you **Bunch-o-nuts**, if you're still reading. Don't forget to review! If there are anymore errors staring from the after this sentence:  


  
  


"The blonde's onyx eyes widened in surprise the second those words left Cye's mouth, Sage/Taku watched the brown-haired boy step back dropping his trident." Then lemmie know! Ja ne! Sakura123~


	13. Chaos erupts

**Chaos erupts**  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kayura slapped Cye in the face, trying to wake him from his unconscious state. The brown haired boy's nose srunched up in annoyance before Kayura hit him again only this time, she did it with her staff and upside his head. Cye's eyes were as big as golf-balls when the pain actually activated his nerve system, he bottled up in a sitting position clutching his head in pain as black blotches clouded his view, Kayura tapped her foot impatiently awaiting the boy to stop of his little of game of 'stop the pain'.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


When the pain subsided, the 16-year-old was ready to jump the guardian of the other world when she threatened him wordlessly with the ancient's staff, Cye backed off immediately climbing to his feet at a careful rate so he wouldn't cause another skull splitting headache. Kayura managed to hid her look of worry mixed with an annoyed expression.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of an explosion went off above them shaking the entire foundation they stood upon, Dais could heard a building window's shatter and people screaming from afar. His eyebrows twitched at the sudden need to help them, but he quickly smothered that need returning his attention to the power he was sensing from Une.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye could feel the air around them thickening like fog would in England, he had to take deep breaths to breathe correctly. His gaze shifted over to Rowen, who was having a hard time breathing himself, the blue haired boy yawned stiffly rubbing his eyes. Cye blinked his eyes in confusion as the wind began to pick up with the sent of water tagging along for the ride. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening seemed to split the sky in half with its' jagged bolts.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The warrior of trust shifted his gaze toward the unconscious Sage, who laid up against a tree with his arms between his legs that were pulled slightly toward his stomach; his head bent downward, with is out-of order blonde hair shadowing his face. Being somewhat empathic, Cye could sense some of the turmoil that went through the 17-year-old's mind when he noticed a gray-blue colored shape coming up from behind the blonde.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye realized it wasn't a solid form because the gray-blue shape began to ooze all down the armor of Halo and the funny thing was a pair of eyes starring right at him in the shadows, with a clawed hand clutching the tree. From the sound of the rings upon the staff ringing its' deafening sound, Cye knew this enigma was not friendly at the least.   


  
  
  
  
  


Kayura grabbed Cye by the hair and yanked him over to the rest of the group giving him another headache, Rowen watched the rest of red liquid ooze down his unconscious friend's body acting as if he wasn't there at all.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he continued to watch them ooze their way over to the group, he noticed as they were oozing down Sage's limp form, the armor was hardly there anymore, as if someone had erased a picture half way, the blonde's school uniform was appearing from underneath the vanished parts of the Halo armor just as the liquid Daemon's jumped from behind the tree screeching like banishes after their victim's blood taking the Halo armor with them, it had comepletely vanished from Sage's body.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kayura shoved Cye behind her before twirling the staff around in one fluid motion ramming its' bottom into the soil she stood upon, the Daemon's encircled the group like a sheet floating in slow-motion toward the bed and they came down on them like a thousand knives hoping to cut them in the process. The staff's orb began to glow, and in an exploding show of light, the Daemons were thrown violently away from them as if hit with a bomb that combusted way too soon. They were splattered all over the area.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This however did not deterrer them, instead of getting ready to attack Kayura and co. again, they were pulled upward off the ground by an invisible force that resembled a vacuum that reminded Kayura cooky science-fiction contraption that would send people into another time.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen arched an eyebrow at the scene before him before casting his gaze upward watching the daemons make a left turn toward the force that pulled them off the ground. "Bloody hell," Cye muttered blinking. Kayura lowered his staff slowly, unsure if there were any more of those daemons left Rowen emerged from behind Cale and Dais rushing toward Sage dropping his bow on the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sekhmet snorted walking over to the fallen weapon, he bent over picking it up off the ground, the green haired man twirled a stand of hair around his finger absentmindedly wondering how he or his comrades were ever defeated by these five simple-minded teenagers who had yet to get through puberty and grow up to the extent that were truly the traits they carried around on their for heads. The spliced eyed man tossed the bow over to Dais who caught it with ease, holding Satsuki in his right arm like a doll, the white-haired man nodded to Sekhmet, who shrugged.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Sage buddie wake up, will ya!" Rowen shouted shaking his friend violently. Kayura watched tiredly as the Rowen continued his futile attempt to wake the blonde up from his unconscious state of mind, with a sigh she unstuck herself from her current spot walking up to the semi-distraught blue haired boy. _This should work..._ Twirling her staff she brought bottom of long object down onto Sage's unprotected head getting the unwanted reaction she sought for.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen watched in shock as the serene calm at peace look on Sage's face melt, his mouth began to move in a ripple motion indicating he was not happy, his eyebrows knitted together before his arms shot up and his hands clutched the location of his head that was throbbing with pain, his violet eyes shot open flashing from onyx then back to its' normal color.   


  
  
  
  
  


This surprised Kayura, she began wondering if some of Taku inside the 17-year-old or what she just saw was an aftereffect of the negative energy dissipating inside him, Rowen tried his best to make sure the blonde would not rise from his position and try to attack Kayura. Sage managed to get ahold of himself before he went berserk, he clamped his sore hand onto Rowen's shoulder with weary/embarassed expression meaning he needed some help getting off his bottom, the blue haired boy fought the urge to laugh as he grabbed his friend's arm pulling him up as he rose from his kneeling position Sage gave him a quick nod of thanks before returning to his usual emotionless expression.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen sighed shaking his head shifting his gaze toward Cye who had resumed his star gazing with a frown. ".....Whose she?" He heard Sage speak up unconsciously. Rowen turned to the midnight-blue haired woman who rested her staff up against her shoulder with a smile.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen noticed Sage's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, knowing it wouldn't be long before a scowl appeared on the boy's face; Sage had gone back to being his usual callus-self again. Kayura shrugged before speaking. "I came hear to help you, Halo," She replied rolling her eyes. "Do you remember anything of your past, yet?" Sage's eyebrow arched in question shaking his head confused. "Nani? My past? What's she talkin' about Ro?" He asked in all honesty.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen blinked realizing he and Cye were the only ones that had their memories restored to them when they encountered their armors and Une; which wasn't surprising to the warrior of Strata, weirder things had happened to him. For instance: he went through a frigggin' wall when he and Ryo were looking for other 3 ronins.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kayura gave the bewildered blonde her echo laugh throwing her head back which seriously struck a cord in Sage, he balled his hands into a first remembering he should never hit a lady even when their laughing at you. Sage calmed himself down with a nostalgic look on his face. _Grandfather, stop following me around_.... He thought awaiting Kayura's giggles to vanish.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh my.... giggle... Sage..... does that subconscious of yours _think_ before it causes you to _blurt_ something out?" Kayura asked tapping the blonde on the shoulder causing the golden orb to glow blinding Sage temporarily causing the blonde to lash out at the woman. Kayura was sent crashing to the ground curtesy of Sage's fist, she dropped her staff in surprise not expecting that at least before landing on her bottom with a chuckle.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen watched Sage rub his eyes continuously as slowly opened the other, that threatened to shut. "Ahhh...?" Sage stood up straight lowering one of his arms while he placed his right hand on his head that probably hurt. Kayura climbed back up onto her feet whipping her face of the her own blood that seeped from her nose: nice to know he can punch. She thought dryly before slapping him out of his daze.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sage stumbled slightly opening his other eye in surprise before staring at the blurred image of the woman he knew as his former enemy---- Kayura. His once neat in-place hair became a lot more disheveled than it was causing several locks of hair to shadow his face just before a sneer appeared on his face. "Kayura what are you doing here?!" He asked scowling. Kayura smiled proudly, knowing she had slapped some sense into the boy.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une's body spammed as the liquid daemons became apart of her transformation that fused together with her being as the water and lightening wrapped itself around her as well. Une was unaware that everything that was happening to her was affecting the downtown area of Hong Kong's city buildings; the building's began to shake several of them collapsed while other's glass just shattered.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


People began to scatter everywhere when lightening struck the ground destroying countless amounts of road and killing those in its' path. Une gritted her teeth as she felt them grow into fangs like the ones in the front of her mouth, her muscles bulged only slightly, though not to the extent where'd she look like a the _she-hulk_.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Her short hair was sliced down to a shorter unruly style, the shape of her eyes became narrower and more intimidating her pupil vanished and her finger nails gained the ability to lengthen if needbe. The ball of crackling lightening, water, and the liquid daemons began to shrink in size as the water tornados ascended upward into the sky colliding with the clouds with the lightening intertwined with it still.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


She hunched over parting her shoulder blades as best she and two worn out leather-texured crimson-black wings spouted from her back. Une let out an enraged cry of power sending a sonic boom into the sky. Her lifeless eyes searched the ground looking for a person worthy enough to be touched by perfection when she sensed a familiar energy signal not too far from where she was.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Spectators from atop of the city building watched in horror and awe at the scene before them, children clutched to their parent's legs while couples (the straight kind) held eachother fearfully listening to the thunder rumble in the distance, Ten'ou Haruka shoved the door entrance to the roof open letting it swing until it shut.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


She made her way through the crowd in a panic wondering when Cye and Rowen were going to return with Satsuki, the wind suddenly picked up knocking everyone but Ten'ou down onto the ground. The short-haired blonde stood before the strong winds her worry increasing with every passing moment, she heard the cry of rage and evil echoing through the sky knowing Une was transforming into her original form which was not a good thing at all.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Damn," She whispered turning her back to the chaos. Hakura shifted her gaze toward the people on the ground with a scowl. "Everyone get out of here! Its' not safe to up here!" Everyone nodded scurrying away from the woman toward the exit of the roof just before Hakura was attacked by Une with her scythe.   


  
  
  
  
  


The feeling left Hakura's body completely as she crashed to the ground crying out in pain unaware it was Une who attacked her, Ten'ou began to drag herself across the rooftop knowing her back was out of commission at the moment. Une smirked raising her scythe it began to glow neon green, she brought it down on the short haired blonde laughing maniacally while Ten'ou let out a blood curdling scream that filled the air. Une scoffed, at the bleed woman before her, that was far too easy a victim she thought before teleporting out of the area and back to the blue blossom park.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kento trudged or limped through the park with, Ryo's arm flung over his shoulder and his weight against him since the warrior of wildfire's leg wasn't in the greatest condition, Ryo groaned in pain unable to see straight, black spots that appeared everywhere around him ruinned his vision greatly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento glanced toward his raven-haired friend with worry written all over his face, Ryo noticed this and shook his head as best he could without causing himself another headache. "I'm fine Ke--nto," He sputtered wincing, the pain in leg returned. Kento snorted returning his attention back walking forward. "Like heck you are," Kento grumbled beginning to grow tired. The park forest seemed to go on forever, it never ended. In other words, Kento knew they were nowhere near the light at the end of the tunnel.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo sucked in a pained cry, as the warrior of hardrock slid down another hill, the duo stopped there realizing there were two people in front of them. Ryo looked up in question and almost choked on his own oxygen when he saw Dais and Shekmet with their arms folded across their chest with amused looks on their face. Kento scowled at Dais before trying to climb to his feet with an injured Ryo's arm still over his shouder, the raven-haired boy's weight wasn't doing him any good at this point in the game.   


  
  
  
  
  


Shekmet bit back the urge to mock Kento verbally, instead he and Dais helped the two Ronins onto their feet to lead them to the others. Kento slapped Dais' hand away before removing Ryo's arm from around his shoulders indicating he wanted the white-haired man to help his friend and not him. Shekmet smugly cocked an eyebrow at the bulky teen who was looking around for the other _ronin brats_. "What in the world are you looking for?" Shekmet couldn't help but ask.   


  
  
  
  
  


Kento didn't answer the man instead he walked forward looking down at the ground studying the warlords footprints in hopes it would lead him to Rowen, Cye, and Sage; there was a odd perfume-ish smell in the clean air which caused Kento's thick eyebrow to rise in question. The only person he knew besides Mia that wore smelly perfume was Kayura.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


But what was she doing here? He thought noticing Dais, had flung Ryo over his shoulder like a bag. Kento was in no mood for their troublesome antics his nerves were already grinded enough after realizing the woman he called their principal had taken over his mind and made him to attack his friends after being attacked by his own armor.   


  
  
  
  
  


His grimaced in frustration knocking himself upside the head with his hand stomping across the ground. _Arg! I'm thinking too much, not good for my brain capacity!_ He paused in awe at the mere realization that he was in his native homeland, China. _I can't wait to tell Okassan!_   


  
  
  
  
  


Kento smirked proudly clamping his hand over his left arm that hung beside him, before gazing unconsciously at several figures in the clearing, four figures were standing around looking upward at the sky, while the other two were on the ground probably sleeping.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo on the other hand couldn't see anything but what was behind them, his feet were in the front where his line of should be if only his leg was in such a immobile condition. The four men entered the clearing lead by Kento, the chinese teenagers was overcome with sheer joy his gaze landed on Rowen and Sage who were watching him with the exact same expression on their faces.   


  
  
  
  


"Heh, looks like Dais and Shekmet found the others," Rowen smirked.  


  
  
  
  


"Hai," Was Sage's only response. "I'm going to check on Satsuki."  


  
  
  


"Alright," Rowen yawned, noticing the teen's obvious worry despite his dull tone of voice.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kento rushed passed Sage almost knocking the blonde down, to get to Cye who seemed transfixed on the sky above him the ash-haired the teen caught the Enlish-accented boy off guard when he pounced him delivering him a first class nuggie.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye cried out at the torture his head has been served wishing it would end!! "Cye my main man, how ya' been?!" Kento chirped releasing the 16-year-old from his grip. Cye stumbled slightly with a look of joy and confusion on his face before embraced his friend with a bear hug, Kento choked on the air that fled from his body. "Air!" Kento cried turning red.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye let go of his friend with a sheepish-smile, he scratched the back of his neck laughing while Kento breathed the precious air he took for granted at times. "Gomen Kento san," He said. Kento nodded before being bumped by Dais who headed toward Sage who sat on the ground beside his sister.   


  
  
  
  


"That's what casanova's sister look's like?" Kento made a face Cye wacked his friend on the shoulder, Kento shrugged eyeing Sage oddly before both Rowen and Cye dragged him away from the area toward Kayura who sat on the ground cross-legged in a mediative state, her staff laid across her lap glowing faintly.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen explained to them that she was looking out for any danger in the area. Kento scowled at her method, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, that's no fun," He muttered rolling his eyes while Rowen slapped his helmet with the palm of his hand muttering 'oy'.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage watched his sister stir in her sleep rolling on her side with an intrigued look; he wondered when she or her brain was going to realize she wasn't at home in her bed safe from danger like she should have been. He glanced at Dais who dropped Ryo on his bottom before noticing the damage on Ryo's felt leg.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rising from his spot he moved over to Ryo who happened to be cursing under his breath swearing revenge on Dais, he smirked kneeling down to his level. "Hey Ryo," He said causally. Ryo turned to his friend with a bright-eyed smile. "Hey, Sage," Ryo groaned leaning back.   


  
  
  
  


"You gonna heal my leg?" Sage nodded looking the injured leg over he placed his hand underneath his leg. Ryo awaited the blonde's special ability to kick in as he fought the overwhelming urge to pass out. _How long is this gonna take?_ He wondered irritably.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo's question was answered when a gentle breeze washed over him and a faint pale green light appear from the palm of Sage's hand, he could feel the pain in the back of his leg dissipating and the raw uncomfortable feeling in his muscles fading gradually, he shifted his gaze upward at Sage noticing the warrior of wisdom's eye twitch.   


  
  
  
  
  


It was usually his unconscious way of saying he was either annoyed by one's presence or he was tried, Ryo had seen him twitch his eye several times at Mia around the time they had formed the inferno armor, she kept asking him if he was tried and Sage's eye would simply twitch as a response. Ryo took his eye twitching as an indicating that he was tired, the breeze had ceased and pale light had vanished, Sage fell back on his bottom to catch his breath with an exasperated sigh.   


  
  
  
  
  


The raven-haired boy contracted his muscle awaiting to pain to bring him down, Ryo beamed at his miraculously healed leg then at Sage who had his head bent back gazing upward at the sky sleepily. "Thanks Sage, I needed that," Ryo said climbing to his feet before something tugged at his fingers.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo looked down in question gazing directly at a little girl who rubbed her tierd eyeballs of their sleep, while her right hand held his fingers captive. Ryo leaned slightly away from the girl wondering how she got here and where the hell she came from, the blonde girl looked up at him with her sparkling gray eyes in awe before speaking.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Hi, you must another one of Sage's friends....I'm Satsuki, nice to meet you. (Smile)." Satsuki rocked herslef back and forth on her heals still beaming at Ryo. Sage brought his head back down ready to ask Ryo a question surrounding the events of past year before noticing his sister staring dreamily at his raven-haired friend, quickly Sage rised to his feet clearing his throat catching his sisters attention.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki let out a cry of joy releasing Ryo's fingers (that he was truly thankful for), before throwing herself against Sage's waist. Rowen glanced in Ryo's direction with a sorta jealous expression, the raven-haired boy shrugged feeling uncomfortable under Rowen's gaze, Kento was too busy analyzing Kayura's mediative state while Cye remained in his place staring up at the sky.   


  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki looked upward at her brother resting her chin on his side with a smile, Sage blinked several times before shifting his gaze the other way. "Your okay Nii-chan!" Suki chirped. Sage nodded embarassed by all the attention she was giving him, Ryo snickered mentally while fighting to keep his mouth a straight line just as a dark feeling washed over him causing his hair to stand on end.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye felt it as well, bringing his head down the English-accented boy began to search for the bodiless figure when a semi-bulky figure appeared not too far away from where the warlords were standing, he soon realized who it was. "UNE!" He shouted, he went frozen with shock.   


  
  
  
  
  


All the ronin's directed their attention toward their new and improved enemy, Une winked to Cye before bringing her bloodstained Scythe forward and fired a giant blast toward the warrior of Trust. Cye didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way he was sent flying toward his comrades by the impact of the blast, Ryo was knocked off his feet by Cye and they both tumbled to the ground in abnormal positions Satsuki had ducked behind her brother who, jumped at least two feet away from the blast just as it and Cye came crashing into Ryo.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Kayura leaped from her mediative position just as another blast came from Une, Kento grabbed the woman by the wrist yanking her out of the line of fire, the force of the explosion however sent them falling to the ground, Kento unfortunately fell ontop of Kayura who now laid beneath him unconscious.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen however was wishing he had his bow at the moment the way Une as Cye called her was hovering close to the ground made him uncomfortable, whereas Sage was trying to prevent his ever-rising anger from bubbling to the top, Une landed on the ground with her scythe in hand and her arms folded across her chest.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Her shorter hair gave her neck muscline features, the black mimi-Kimono and leather knee-high soled boots gave her the intimidating look she wanted along with the huge bat wings that resided behind her, her pale green eyes had changed into a crimson red and were set on the last two Ronins standing before her; Strata and Halo. //_This should prove to be enteritaining_// She thought smugly.  


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen glanced over to an almost defenseless Sage with his little sister behind him clutching to his belt fearfully, trying her best not to look Une in the eye which would be very unwise to do so, he returned his midnight blue gaze toward Une who was digging her heal into the soil beneath her feet with a lazy and intrigued look in her eye before glancing up at Rowen who in return blinked in surprise.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une could hear his heart speeding up and his seemingly controlled breath become ragged. She took a step forward with a smirk placing her Scythe forward with a sly smile. "This should be fun, ne?" Une joked while the two warriors swallowed at the mere sound of her voice. From what Rowen could gather from the uncontrollable speed his heart was racing at they were in trouble.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: **AnimegirlH**, Don't sweat it. I don't mind.... *looks around* sorta. But I'm glad your still reviewing my story unlike some people. I'm glad also that your enjoying this story too to the extent that you get upset over cliffhangers ^ ^; I worked really hard to write this. Guess some things goes unappreciated by some, except you of course ^ ^;. Anyways I read your Author profile and saw your story.... _Inuyasha_ and something else I think was the story you wrote. I would read but I don't like Inuyasha, no offense to what you like of course. I hope you liked this chapter. Adios! Sakura123~)


	14. Merciless Une

**14: Merciless Une**  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_where'd you learn how to be so complacent?   
_

  


They beat you downand you might as well face it,   


  


your heroes lied yeah they're all just a fake,   


  


don't know how much more of this I can take  


  


we're gonna need some action,  


  


we're gonna need some action soon,  


  


trapped in a world of ordinary madness,  


  


it's all the same, yeah its' nothing new  


  
  


(Powerman 5000; Action) _  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une twirled her scythe around lazily while she kept her crimson gaze transfixed on the two Ronin's standing before her.   


  
  
  
  
  


She glanced at Rowen knowing he'd be a tough opponent to defeat since he was the only one conscious wearing his armor.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une's crimson red eyes shifted toward the defenseless Sage and his youngest sister Satsuki, he would be far too easy to disable or kill him along with his sister.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He wasn't wearing his armor nor his subarmor since she absorbed it along with the liquid deamons. //_Might has well warm up this new and improved body_// She thought shrugging. Sage and Rowen stepped back fearfully as Une spread her batwings twirling her scythe once again, the hair on the back of Rowen's neck stood upright sending a frightening feeling down his spine.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une's wings began to flap at an extremely high rate, the dust began to rise from the ground and the trees began to sway violently. Satsuki quivered fearfully as the bow of her hair became undone and her flowing blonde hair fell against her back and over her shoulders.   


  
  
  
  
  


No sooner than that happened Une bolted from her spot causing a powerful blast of wind to wash over their surrounding area, Rowen's head jerked in Sage's direction catching a glimpse of glowing scythe blade hovering over Sage and his sister.   


  
  
  
  
  


Wasting no time Rowen summoned his bow from the unconscious Dais' grasp and aimed blindly for where he hoped would be Une cloaking herself from the human eye, it appeared clamped in his right hand before he positioned himself and the bow. He pulled back the taught string along with the arrow and released his powered up arrow-shock wave attack making contact with his invisible target.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


In a flash of blinding light Une's figure was engulfed by the attack's explosion sending her crashing to the ground in a sideways manner screaming. Rowen lowered his bow searching for Une before he noticed Sage kneeling on the ground with his body shielding his little sister. Sage's white dress shirt was singed but that was about it. "Sage, get out of here! I'll take care of Une!" Rowen shouted grabbing several arrows from his back.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage's head shot up in surprise with a mixture of confusion, he knew he no longer had his armor but that didn't mean he couldn't help his friends out. Rowen's scowl deepened noticing two black wings emerge from the dust that surrounded them. "But.....," Sage began but he was abruptly cut off by his blue haired friend.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Please! I can't fight and worry about the two of you as well!!" Rowen snapped loosing his patience. Sage seemed to be in a trance, was Rowen implying that he was weak? Sage's pride and anger were silenced when he felt his sister tug at the collar of his shirt. "Niisan, please can we go?! I'm scared!" She pleaded with her brother tugging at his collar again.   


  
  
  
  
  


Pushing his frustrations aside, Sage picked his sister up from under her arms quickly putting her into a comfortable position letting the 7-year-old wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck just as the wind picked up again blowing the dust that hung in the air away.   


  
  
  
  
  


Knowing he could use the dust as a cover for their escape Sage tightened his grip around his sister and rushed through a dust cloud and into the tree populated area of the park. Satsuki held onto the back of her brother's shirt hoping Mr. Rowen would be okay.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowen watched Sage's departing figure with a sense of relief. _I hope Sage didn't take what I said the wrong way._ He thought turning his attention toward Une who sat on upon the ground on her knees with her fists on the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  


The blue-haired teenager looked around himself, there had to be a way to wake Kento, Cye, and Ryo up without alerting Une in some obvious way. I've got it! Rowen closed his eyes focusing his mind on his three friends knowing he could wake them up mentally instead of physically.  


  
  
  
  


//_Rowen whaddya want? My dream was getting really good!_// Rowen smirked, Kento was being usual-self as always. //_No time for dreaming Kento, I need you and other's guys' help! Wake up pronto!_//   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen shouted tapping his foot. There was a grunt of protest from Kento but he obliged to Rowen's request and slowly became aware of everything around him along with Cye and Ryo.   


  
  
  
  
  


With a satisfied grunt Rowen opened his eyes expecting to find Une in the same place she was before but soon discovered the woman no longer resided there. His midnight blue eyes widened in confusion as he began to scan the area for any movement.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where'd she go?" He muttered irritably. A gust of wind answered his question, Rowen turned around one minute too late. Une floated before him upside down with a cooked smirk on her face.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen was frightened beyond his comprehension to the extent that he didn't even feel the woman place her hand on his chest. "Your armor is mine.....," She uttered firing a stun blast against his chest sending Rowen flying across the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen's body skidded to a halt his head hit the ground hard but he managed to remain conscious. _Shit._ He thought holding his head in his hand before feeling a familiar frabic slide down his shoulder.   


  
  
  
  


Rowen's midnight blue eyes tripled in size realizing he no longer wore his armor nor subarmor, just his school uniform! The boy scrambled to his feet unable to comprehend what had just happened along with what he had discovered, before his eyes bore into Une's crimson ones.   


  
  
  
  
  


The woman shook her head with a tisk rasing her scythe toward his shoulder, Rowen raised his arm upward and tried to shove the woman away from him; Une didn't budge an inch while she hooked the blade up on the inside of his shirt pulling it back up on his shoulder like a nanny who watched a parents scruffy unruly little boy.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen had totally forgotten where he was in a second flat; he _felt_ like a 7-year-old boy again, but his feeling was abruptly ended by a blow to the head from the butt of Une's scythe.   


  
  
  
  


Rowen fell sideways, holding one arm out Une caught the blue-haired teenager with ease before deciding to drop him. With a girlish 'humfph!' Une's arm returned to her side and Rowen's body collapsed onto the ground with a sickening thud.   


  
  
  
  


Une examined the dark blue aura of the Strata armor around her before looking down at Rowen with a smug expression. "Idiot," She uttered plainly turning her attention to the seemingly other unconscious teenagers, when a powerful blast of water collided with her body sending her reeling into the ground leaving a creator where she laid on the ground. Une opened her eyes gazing down at the ground dejectedly, she watched a small puddle of blood that drizzled from her busted lip form below.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Nice one Cye, I think you nailed her good that time," Kento snickered tapping his Bo against his foot with a smirk. Ryo rolled his eyes slapping Kento on the arm in a playful way while Cye kept his eye on the unmoving Une. He tapped Ryo on the shoulder with a stern expression. Ryo shifted his gaze toward Cye with a curious expression when the English-accented boy pointed his finger toward all those who were unconscious;   


  
  
  
  
  


Kayura, the warlords, Rowen, and Mina. Ryo knew exactly what his friend wanted him to do and decided to asked what he was getting at. "How exactly do you want us to carry six people out of here eh?" He asked. Kento nodded in agreement wanting to know as well. Cye was quiet for a moment and then shrugged, both his friends fell over with their feet in the air.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye gave them an apologetic look as they regained their composure with shooting glares at the teen. "Bloody hell, I'm not the_ Almighty one_ above for cripies sake! Get off your sodding bums and help the others!" Cye demanded unaware he had barked several British terms at them.   


  
  
  
  


"What did he just say?" Kento wondered while straining his brain trying to figure out the English terminology's. Ryo shrugged rushing past Cye toward Mina. The bearer of Wildfire kneeled beside the girl with a faint pink shade of blush across his cheeks as he tried to pick the girl up and fling her over his shoulder, that however proved to be an impossible task.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


So instead of trying to fling her over his shoulder he scooped the girl up in his arms like the groom would do with his bride. Ryo went red in the face at the sheer thought of a wedding.   


  
  
  
  


_Me & Mina, married..... Mina Sanada......_"My Bride," Ryo said aloud before he felt the stinging pain of a slap. The raven-haired boy blinked back his tears staring into the face that might has well had belonged to the Grim Reaper himself.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Mina..... whatcha do that for?!" He almost shouted at her. Mina folded her arms across her chest turning her nose up at him, Ryo shrugged pretending to be unaffected by her slap and advanced his way over to Kayura before he realized the woman was getting up cursing several foul words before using her staff to lift herself from the ground cursing some more.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo's eyebrows raised in question as he came up to Kayura, the dark blue haired woman dusted her arms free of all dirt. //_I don't know why I bother to help these mortals_// Kayura thought in annoyance before turning to meet the slightly amused and confused gazes' of Ryo and Mina.   


  
  
  
  


This of course the wielder of the staff ignored their looks stepping back slightly as Kento came over holding Dais and Shekmet over his shoulders, while he held Rowen and Cale by their wrists; their bodies laid limp on the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo gave Kento a look that meant he wanted the bulky teen to treat their allies and friend with a little more regard to their well-being, Kento rolled his eyes directing the front of his foot toward the woman before him.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Kayura, are we gonna get outa here or what?" He asked impatiently feeling his shoulders beginning to ache. "As of now, Hardrock. Patience," Kayura uttered raising her staff over her head. There was a moment of silence before the rings began to ring uncontrollably creating a deafening sound that surrounded their bodies as the orb upon the staff emitted beams of golden light that moved around everyone in a spiral motion alerting Une of her surrounding area and the situation at hand snapping her out of the blood-transfixed line of sight.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye waved to his friends without turning around, Mina waved back with a smile angering Ryo slightly who managed to hide that feeling before the staff teleported him and the rest of Ronins' and immortal's to another place in Hong Kong.   


  
  
  
  


Cye gave a relieved sigh knowing they were beyond Une's grasp at the moment, his robin-blue gaze shifted toward Une who had climbed to her feet, her hands were tangled in her hair while she fought to place it up in a style so that it wouldn't bother her while she fought with the twit of a teenager before her. Cye examined her hair; several strands hung out of place while two ribbons held her hair up in two parts almost bun like.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The crimson eyed woman lifted her scythe from between her arm with a smirk, the English-accented boy tightened his grip on his Trident gritting his teeth underneath hidden by his mouth. Une placed her hand on her hip shifting her weight on one leg.   


  
  
  
  
  


"So boy, are you ready to commence our fight?" She asked a bit too haughtily. Cye said nothing he simply placed himself in a fighting stance ready for her attack, with a disappointed shake of her head the woman came at Cye headfirst spreading her wings and rising to the sky surprising Cye to say the least.   


  
  
  
  


"Wha---?!" He uttered just as the wind picked up knocking him off his feet. The brown-haired boy fell face first but was grabbed by the ankle by noneother than the wind itself, Cye felt himself yanked upward into midair watching the ground in front of him becoming farther and father away from him until he could see nothing but the tops of the trees, the nightsky and then the city buildings from afar.   


  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old held his hand over his hand over his mouth to prevent air-skickness from becoming worse than it was at the moment; his stomach felt like he had found a new home in his throat before he was thrown in an upright position causing his stomach suck itself inward in an uncomfortable way.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une laughed outloud at his greenish complexion as he tried futilely to balance himself while in midair. She shifted her gaze downward examining the ground below her with an interest.   
While she was in the sky she had the advantage of controlling the water, wind and the lightening with ease and she could defeat Cye Mouri no problem.   


  
  
  
  
  


He was practically a weakling without his comrades in arms to back him up. Shifting her gaze toward the slightly pale English-accented teenager a few inches away from her Une powered up her scythe and charged the teenager with the weapon held over her head.   


  
  
  
  


Immediately Cye's instincts kicked in; with a quick twirl Cye placed his Trident in firing position and blasted a massive superwave smasher attack at the woman sending Une into out of a control spin through the air. Unaware of how he was able to do it, Cye came after the woman a swift moment of a flight through the air firing her another attack at the her current state.   


  
  
  
  


Une looked up from the spinning world around her catching sight of Torrent's attack and summoned water from the dark storm cloud. Thunder rumbled loudly above the two fighters causing the clouds to churn counterclockwise, Cye glanced upward with a scowl as an ocean of water in a tubercular shape came down upon his water attack swallowing it whole.   


  
  
  
  


The bearer of Torrent wore a look of shock upon his face unable to comprehend what had just happened when Une came flying at him slashing him across the chest cracking his armor to another extent, Cye fell downward before he was grabbed by the collar of his armor and then thrown upward like a rag doll.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une smirked taking flight after him with her scythe ready to send a devastating blow to his skull instead disabling him slowly. //_He's good as done._// She thought smugly stopping above the clouds watching Cye's body ascend toward the stratosphere. Gripping the end of her weapon Une brought her arm back and hurled it toward Cye's rapidly climbing body; with this done Une laid back and waited for her scythe to finish off the teenager.  


  
  
  
  
  


Cye's body began to feel unusually cold as he began to slowly cease his ascension, he opened his throbbing robin blue eyes realizing he had gone above the clouds themselves and slowly heading into outerspace! "B-b-bloody H-hell," He shivered through chattering teeth, just as he felt himself stop.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye breathed a sigh of relief watching his breath in cloud form vanish just as quickly as it appeared, the teenager yelped soundlessly as he began to plummeting toward the clouds at an incredible rate of speed. Cye remained calm as he could see the top of the clouds coming into view, he placed his Trident behind him unaware of Une's scythe's weapon was heading toward him until a cold shiver ran down his spine.   


  
  
  
  
  


His eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at the oncoming scythe, the bearer of Torrent tried to weave to the left but by the time he had tried to the scythe's blade slashed his arm destroying the limb part of his armor. Cye watched in horror as a part of his armor shattered into a million pieces and carried away by the strong chilling breeze, he glanced down at his unprotected pale arm and his bare hand.   


  
  
  
  
  


"N-not g-good," He muttered in shock before noticing his enemy above him. He glanced up at Une who floated above with an amused grin while scratching her head with the point of her scythe's blade. Cye scoffed at her laid back attitude searching for his Trident before a realization hit him.   


  
  
  
  
  


_My Trident was in my right hand! Where'd it go?!_ He thought in panic as his eyes darted from side-to-side while he concealed his worry from the woman he knew as his principal for just a day. "Looking for something, Mr. Mouri?" Asked a smug Une.   


  
  
  
  


Cye glanced upward with a blank expression noticing she held her Scythe and his Trident criscrossed pointing down at him, the teenager shifted his gaze from Une's changing expression down to the two weapons that were surging with her negative energy.   


  
  
  
  
  


He returned to line of sight back up at Une who was gradually bringing up a chuckle rumbling deep within her throat causing the usually kind hearted young man to hiss unwillingly through his teeth. Une's mouth formed the shape of a oval as her body began to shaking from her chuckles. "Ooh, I seemed to have struck a cord Mr. Mouri, ne?" She laughed focusing her energy into both weapons in her hands.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye scoffed feeling a major fuse within him about to blow. "Pfft. Your about as cocky as you are stupid Une," He snapped narrowing his eyebrows. Une rolled her eyes blowing a piece of hair away from her right eye before firing both objects in her hand at the young warrior below her.   


  
  
  
  
  


Knowing he was utterly powerless against the attack, Cye threw his arms up over his face turning his back to the blast and took the full force of the blow in that position.   


  
  
  
  


He cried out in pain as his body began to plummet through the clouds and toward a unfinished building below, Une gave his Trident a look before throwing it aside following after him with the ever-present need to finish this tedious battle.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: The name _Une_ is German for: _One_. Be warned; I not good at writing fight scenes. so sorry if that sucked. Okay, I plan to finish this battle between Cye and Une soon. Probably in the next chapter, and probably not. Writer's block is slowly desending on me. So don't mind this usual short chapter. If wanna call this short.   


  
  
  


14 chapters is the longest I've ever wrote for a story, its' hard work! *Grins* Yippie I gotta new reviewer! Uhhh thanks on the use spelling Cale's name. But I think Mr. Warlord's name is spelled with a "C" instead of a "K".......   


  
  
  
  


I'm not entierly sure wwhich word they use for the vegetable and the name. I mean no offense of course. I'm currently working on two other stories. If your a DBZ fan or Gundam wing fan, feel free to read to my in progress stories "**Dragon Ball Z, Ryu**" and "**Questioning of Battles**" Sorry for any mispelled words or grammar errors. Ja ne! Sakura123~  
  



	15. Silent Orbit

**15: Silent Orbit**  
______________________~*~_______________________  
  
  


Author's note: **AnimegirlH:** Yes indeed Une is cocky [as she is stupid] and it just might be her downfall hehehe. Thanks for the review, and as for Cye being on his own fighting against Une.... You'll have to read to find out. This is the second to the last chapter. *Laughs evilly* Enjoy! [Disclaimer: I do not own Rectifier by Ra.]  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm so afraid of ghosts, that can see me,  
they know my thoughts, they read my mind.  
Beside myself I judge my condition,  
I close my eyes but can't go blind,  
_

  


I feel all the heat of chaos,  
It's gotten underneath my skin,  
so far to go to reach absolution  
my sanity, my soul runs thin  


  


Why don't you care?  
Don't, don't you dare,  
Rectifier,  


  


How's the world supposed to be?  
Rectifier, take my hand and rescue me  


_  
_

[RA: Rectifier]_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye's plummeting figure crashed side-first onto the dusty ground of the construction site, he tumbled uncontrollably down the massive hill of dirt he landed on swallowing much of it in the process, his body came to an abrupt halt when he landed on his back. Cye began to cough violently, he sluggishly turned around supporting himself on his knees and arms and began to vomit blood and saliva along with the dirt he swallowed.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une floated downward with her wings closed slightly before she landed on the ground blowing the dirt below her in all directions revealing covered up concrete beneath, she bit the side of her lip playfully as she watched her worn opponent stumble to his feet as blood drizzled from his mouth while he fought to keep his eyes open.   


  
  
  
  


"So boy have you had enough? Or shall I further _educate_ you in the dangers of crossing me and my mission ... which happens to be crushing_ you_ at the present moment," Une added with a humorous tone of voice.   


  
  
  


Cye stood himself upright with a grunt the pounding his head was causing his vision to double he furrowed his eyebrows as he begged for his headache to go away.   


  
  
  
  


Une blinked slowly at him while she scratched the back of her head with the tip of the Scythe's blade with a childish look about her. Une watched as fresh blood fell from scalp of her enemy as the young be fought to flex the muscles in his seemingly lifeless arm that hung beside him.   


  
  
  
  


"I'm not done ... yet," Cye dragged out. Une removed her blade from the back of her head throwing her arms up in the air with an exasperated groan indicating she had lost her patience somewhere along the road. "Then I suppose I'll have to go and kill your friends for amusement. Your obviously in no shape to fight _me_ any longer." Une said curtly turning her back to him.   


  
  
  
  


Cye's widened slightly at her sudden outburst, was she really serious? Une slammed her foot hand into the ground causing the earth beneath them to shake, Cye stumbled backward grunting at the dead weight from his disable [right] arm he forced himself forward wishing he had his trident right about now knowing it was going to be sheerly impossible to beat the woman without it. Unlike Kento, he barely knew how to bar fight like the bulky boy.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une turned around with a shake of her at the approaching teenager, he was persistent she would give him that, his relentlessness is what made the battle against him worthwhile before it began to drag on due to his weakness. //_The boy doesn't learn._// Une thought as she turned herself around completely to face him. Cye looked up at her in question slowly raised his fists up in front of him placing himself into a fighting stance.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une blinked at him but nevertheless she accepted his silent challenge lowering her scythe slightly with a coy smirk. And before Cye could even react Une charged him without warning smashing her elbow into his stomach damaging the torrent armor severely Cye felt as if the very life within his being had been sucked from out him, the air had left his body completely causing him to feel light headed.   


  
  
  
  


Une smirked at his dilemma, with a quick motion of her arm she rammed her elbow underneath his chin causing a spray of blood to splatter from his mouth as he hit the ground hard with a sickening thud, Cye vomited blood once again when the air had returned to his body. Une made her way over to his convulsing body dragging her scythe through the dirt warning him of her approach.   


  
  
  
  
  


The bearer of Torrent couldn't do much of anything anymore since his body was indeed in no shape to fight at the present moment and his arm was completely numb to the extent that it hung limp at his side.   


  
  
  
  


His robin blue gaze shifted toward the woman that took in front of him wearing a smug expression on her face before kneeling down to his level, Une sighed with a causal expression on her face tracing her finger across Cye's jaw before he turned away from her with a hiss of disgust, Une sneered at him and slapped him hard across the face busting his lip.   


  
  
  
  


"Have you no respect for those who are about to conquer you?" She snapped slapping him for a second time. Cye winced but never answered her question, Une growled and punched him in the stomach cracking his armor, he gasped in disbelief as he watched his armor shatter into a million jagged pieces falling to the ground leaving him unprotected.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une bit her lip so hard in enjoyment after just watching the armor of Torrent's remains fall to the ground that her blood seemed to boil from the outside as it seeped through the cut she created on her bottom lip. She picked up her scythe from her side raising it over her head with a crazed battle cry and brought the weapon down into the English-accented teenagers side ... or so she thought.   


  
  
  
  


There was a strong gust of heated wind the kind would feel when you stood in the middle of a raging fire Une shifted her gaze to right noticing a haunting figure several feet away from her twirling its weapon above his head excerpting the heated wind she was feeling Une shifted her attention back to Cye only to discover he was no longer there.   


  
  
  
  


"_What the f-----_," Une was cut off in mid-sentence when powerful blast resembling a deadly earthquake knocked her off her feet sending her crashing into the ground sliding toward the base of the uncompleted building. Her body made impact with first horizontal support beam destroying it from the sheer impact her body made against it and continued to do so she continued to slide across the ground.   


  
  
  
  


Her scythe was thrown from her grip it lodged itself into the soil, Une's attacker walked up to the wobbling weapon before yanking it from the ground placing his Bo against a pile of bricks and proceeded to snap it in half.   


  
  
  
  
  


A wicked grin spread across his face as he detached the blade from the staff and threw the two broken parts onto the ground. "Hmm, that was too easy," He said cockily running his finger across the tip of the blade before tossing it over his shoulder. Another teenager appeared from behind him with Cye's arm flung over his shoulder also wearing a grin across his features.   


  
  
  
  


"You know, this would be the third time in this month that we saved you," The tiger-blue eyed boy laughed nudging Cye in the ribs with his free arm. Cye scoffed wincing. "Three times? I highly doubt it," He replied in a Monotone tone of voice.   


  
  
  
  


The teen picked up his boy resting it upon his shoulder trying to remember the first time they rescued Cye. "When was the first time Ry-man?" Kento asked staring up thoughtfully as another teenager [Rowen] came up from behind Ryo and Cye. Rowen chuckled handing Cye his trident.   


  
  
  
  


Cye looked at him in disbelief before slowly reaching up to take the chipped weapon from his grasp. He nodded his thanks to the blue-haired boy who blinked in response. "When we saved his ass from that Yuy bully, when we saved him from Une the first time, and now," Ryo pointed out shifting the position of his armor's helmet.   


  
  
  


Rowen blinked at him in confusion, the last he remembered he was being attacked by Une and Cye _saved_ him. He lifted a finger up in objection. "Uhh... Ryo I think you've got your story wrong," Rowen said as a matter-of-factly. Ryo scoffed in objection shaking his head. "Nu-uh," He shot back. Rowen was about to retort to his objection when he realized it was absolutely futile to try and correct the raven-haired boy when he had his mind set on one thing.   


  
  
  
  


He shrugged in defeat fixing his dress-shirt's collar. Cye looked around him shifting his weight from off of Ryo to try and stand on his own, he stumbled backward slightly staring at his three friends noticing one out of the several people he regarded as friends besides the ones before him was missing.   


  
  
  
  


"Oi, where's Sage?" He asked curiously careful not to shift his sorta heavy lifeless arm in the wrong direction. Kento glanced skyward with a coy smile, Cye was confused by the smiles on Ryo, Kento, and Rowen's faces. "We left him with an amnesiac Mia and Yuile, along with Lady Kayura, Satsuki, Mina, and the warlords," Ryo snickered starching the side of his nose.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye shook his head in disappointment imagining all of torture Sage must have been going through, he kicked Ryo in shin before walking up to Kento who happened to be staring at destroyed uncompleted building surrounded by dust clouds. Ryo sucked in his momentary pain as he followed Rowen toward the other two warriors noticing the dust surrounding the demolished building was parting. "Uh-oh," Kento muttered absentmindedly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Une laid awkwardly amongst the rubble with a resentful look in her crimson eyes, the warrior of justice had caught her off guard. This would be the second time that her enemies caught her with her head in the clouds again. Blood escaped through her various gashes and wounds as she blinked away some blood that drizzled down the side of her nose into her eye.   


  
  
  
  


//_Talpa would be ashamed to hear I was so easily beaten by these pathetic runts._// A scornful expression spread across her face at the thought of Talpa laughing at her while he burned in hell. She lifted her injured legs upward pulling her knees against her chest before ramming her feet into beams in front of her, the ones above the beams she was continuously kicking against shifted falling to the sides of sliding forward into another direction.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une continued to kick as hard as she could knocking everything above her out of her way, her seemingly futile attempts were beginning to anger her but she had to keep that temper in check before she caught herself off guard when thought of something. A sly smile appeared on her face.   


  
  
  
  


She pushed herself into an upright position kneeling on one leg while used every muscle in her body to part the two support beams in her way of escaping, she climbed out of the hole she made making sure her wings were down completely so she wouldn't tear them while climbing out of the hole.   


  
  
  
  
  


She leaped onto the top of the ruble staring right through the dust at the four teenagers who seemed to be staring right at her. "Baka's," She uttered spreading her wings paring the dust surrounding her. Digging her heels against the metal she bolted from her present spot and flew toward the four figures before her laughing maniacally.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her laughter alerted the four warriors a minute too late they jumped of her way except Rowen who was grabbed by the wrist and slammed into him the ground with a wicked grin, Ryo threw his Katana into her wing slashing it down the middle causing the woman to rip the Katana out of her wing and threw it back at the teenager who caught it with ease and smiled teasingly at her.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une fired a ki blast at the boy knocking him into a stack of bricks, Kento growled in anger charging the woman in a blind rage. Une dodged his Bo sending an uppercut in his direction.   


  
  
  
  


Kento yelped in surprise crashing to the ground unconscious. She blew a kiss toward him before shifting her gaze toward Cye: the last man standing holding his trident, her eyes widened in surprise at the worn object in his grasp. //_How did he get his trident back?!_// Une thought enraged as she tried to keep her eyes from dilating any further.   


  
  
  
  


Cye wore no look of emotion as he stared at the stunned woman in eye standing his ground, Une lowered herself to the ground her heaving chest was all to visible along with her trembling limbs the brown-haired teen began to focus his energy into his trident despite the fact he no longer had his armor around his body anymore.   


  
  
  
  
  


Une continued to try and control her ever-present rage from boiling to the surface, her nails split her skin causing warm blood to flow over the palms of her hands spilling onto the ground. Unable to hold it in any longer the winged woman spread her bat wings with a shout of rage and the ground came up around her creating a barrier of black light around her that jerked Kento, Ryo, and Rowen out of their unconscious states.   


  
  
  
  


Cye stepped back ignoring the forceful shove of the wind around him before glancing skyward; the abnormal ocean lightening filled sky appeared to be giving way as if it were being weighed down with something with a weight greater than its' own.   


  
  
  
  
  


He blinked as he watched several parts of the abnormal sky began to fall down onto a number of buildings from what he could see he glanced downward watching his friends jump away from the barrier behind him with fearful looks.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Cye we've gotta get outa here!" Kento shouted. "Une's gonna level this entire place, taking us with her!" Cye gave his friend a look shaking his head, Kento's panicked expression faltered giving way to a confused one. "If any of us leave, Une destroy China completely!!" He shot back despite his friend's dismay.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ryo and Rowen nodded in agreement while Kento slumped his shoulders in defeat knowing he was beaten, Cye placed his trident forward horizontally when its blue aura became visible and he could feel the burn of his kanji upon his head, Ryo, Kento, and Rowen's Kanji's began to glow as well, powering the trident.   


  
  
  
  
  


The black barrier began to dissipate in the front revealing the enraged woman before them, Kento noticed the veins across her jaw and face were clearly visible and seemed to be pumping with life.   


  
  
  
  


He stepped back holding back the urge to say "Eww!" Rowen watched anxiously as Une slowly raised her arms with her hands clasped together, her fingers intertwined with eachother while both her index fingers and thumbs were pointed directly at Cye who continued to stand his ground as the woman prepared to attack.   


  
  
  
  


Sparks of energy from all around them formed at the tip of her extended fingers as thunder raged above their heads and lightening striked the ground destroying everything it touched, Une parted her hands slowly with a wicked grin while a ball of energy formed between her hands growing larger in as the seconds passed them by.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye gritted his teeth in preparation, water began to from around his trident in swirling motion until the three blades upon his staff radiated with a light blue that resembled the cloudless sky on a spring day. With a blink of her crimson eyes Une fired her attack at the teenager who fired his superwave smasher attack at the same time the force of impact of the blasts made caused all of them to be blown back slightly skidding across the dirt.   


  
  
  
  


Cye could feel the strain taking its toll on his muscles as he fought to keep from falling backward from the force Une's attack was emitting his feet carved the soil beneath him leaving their skid-imprints in the dirt. Une smirked in an early triumph thinking she could overpower the teenager with a powerboost to her attack electricity surged across her arms snaking its way into his blast giving it a significant boost causing Cye to slide backward again and blast the other Ronins across the ground.   


  
  
  
  
  


"_Kuso!_" Cye hissed out as his hands began to sweat loosing their grip on his trident. He could feel his shoulders blades aching with growing need to retire his arms to his side as if there was threat before him at all when an image of his mother and sister flashed passed him, his eyes began to dilate as the thought of Une getting past him and killing them for the fun of it.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye clamped his eyes shut fighting back the horrid thought his grip on his trident became ever stronger as sweat began to roll his down his face with a mixture of tears. The trident began to shake uncontrollably erergy began to flow from Mouri's body into the weapon causing it to vibrate from the great amount of power he was sending out from within himself, unconsciously the brown-haired boy let out a cry of anguish giving up the last bit of energy he had left within, a sharp pain shot up his spine causing him to fall backward.  


  
  
  
  
  


Une began to loose her grip on her ground the blast of Cye's attack began to weigh down her body, her knees buckled Une crashed to the ground fighting against the lingering laugh of Talpa the trident's attack began to outpower her attack not to mention her will to fight.   


  
  
  
  
  


The wounds on Une's hands began to bleed once again burning with a pain she had never felt before, it was too human for her. Une's arms fell to her side and she slumped down knowing the only thing she could do was wait for death to claim her. And it did; both blasts engulfed her being vaporizing her completely.  


  
  
  
  
  


Silence engulfed the construction site the skies above Hong Kong began to dissipate revealing the moonlight and the stars until the its' abnormal appearance vanished from sight leaving only destruction in its wake. Une was gone.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Tokyo; Japan)  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mina sat on a cold steel bench inside a hospital wearing velcro sneakers with no backs to them she wore a one size too big blue sweater and scruffy pants to match the worn look on her face and disheveled hair that had grown to half way past shoulder length.   


  
  
  
  


The white walls reflected her dirty brusied skin she had her feet positioned on their ends as she motioned them back and forth lazily awaiting the coming of her family.   


  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully Kayura had sent them all back to Japan and ironically she and Cye ended up in front of a hospital, Mina didn't know where the others were though she assumed the midnight blue haired woman sent them to their homes for some reason.   


  
  
  
  
  


A loud sigh emitted from Mina as she waited for the news of Cye and how he was fairing in his current condition when the sounds of footfalls approaching at a speedy pace echoed through the nearly empty halls of the hospital catching the attention of the 15-year-old.   


  
  
  
  


Mina glanced up from the floor and gazed upon the three figures that were her family, too dumbfounded to anything let alone move Mina let herself be pulled from the chair by her father who immediately began to smother her with kisses and hunder-miles-per-hour paragraphs consisting of his and her mother's worries about her safety.   


  
  
  


"Otou-san....!" She grumbled gently pulling herself out his embrace with a sheepish smile. "Gomen nesai, Mina," Mr. Kojiya said patting her on the head.  


  
  
  
  


Mrs. Kojiya came up to Mina yanking her sister Junya along with a tear streaked face, Mina was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the atmostphere that hung around them and clamped her hand onto her left arm running it up and down the arm indicating she was quiet ashamed of what she put her family through.   


  
  
  
  


"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys like I did," Mina said quietly. Junya snorted turning her head in the opposite direction of her sister. "I wasn't worried at all," The wild haired girl lied placing her hands on her hips. Mrs. Kojiya kicked her daughter in the leg warningly while Mina smirked knowing Junya was telling a fib as usual and with a wave her hand she sat back down on the bench with a sigh running her hands through her hair.   


  
  
  
  


Mrs. Kojia motioned her oldest daughter to sit next to her, Junya stood where she was for a moment before reluctantly joining Mina on the bench.  


  
  
  


"We're gonna get something for you guys eat, we'll be back," Mr. Kojiya told them before he and his wife trotted off down the hall to the cafeteria.  


  
  
  
  


There was a lingering silence between the two sisters, Mina shifted in her spot nervously wondering what to say to her talkive gossiping sister of collage before she felt her sister tap her shoulder. Mina turned around in question staring at her sister who began to play with one of the spiked ends of her hair.   


  
  
  
  


She cocked an eyebrow in question. "Onee-chan [big sister]?" Mina asked. Juyna looked around the room embarrassedly making sure no one was around before asking her question. "So what happened after I left?" Junya said with narrowed eyes. Mina blinked in surprise, _why would my sister be interesting in a story that might as well be a fictionous story made up for attention?_ Mina turned her nose up at Junya with a scoff. "You'll think I'm crazy," She said curtly.  


  
  
  
  


Junya shook her head. "I will not, promise!"  


  
  


Mina gave her sly smile extending her pinky. "Pinky-swear?" She asked.  


  
  
  


Junya paused for a moment thinking over her decision while getting funny faces from her younger sister. _What the hell!_ Junya thought in defeat.   


  
  
  
  


"Hai!" She cried wrapping her pinky around her sisters with a nervous look. Mina smirked with a nod and began to tell her story.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Cye stood in the middle of a meadow wearing his subarmor, the wind blew through the high grass across the hills causing the branches of the trees from afar to sway in its' direction.   
_

  
  
  


His hair blew across his face as his robin blue eyes danced across the jasmine covered meadow with a look of awe twinkling in them, the sun beamed down through the clouds onto the ground below, the birds soared in the air gliding on the wind.   


  
  
  


"Where am I?" He said to no one in particular.  


  
  
  


"Your in your mind, where else would you be?" Came a smooth reply from behind. Cye turned around with a questioning look at the woman that stood not too far away from him.   


  
  
  
  


Her hair was flowing and brown, her eyes were that of the color olive, her skin was a tanish color and she wore a pilot's leather jacket, underneath the jacket was a hunter green shirt and a womans tie, a skirt, stockings, and ankle high boots. Cye cocked an eyebrow at the woman's appearance before scatching the back of his neck in confusion.   


  
  
  
  


If this was his mind then was he dead? Did Une get past him anyway? A million thoughts sped through his mind before the woman spoke up again.   


  
  
  
  
  


"No your not dead, just unconscious for the time being," She replied. "You beat me Torrent, I have to regrets for lossing against you." Her deep voice awoke something within him, he realized who it was he was talking to.  


  
  
  
  


"Une?! N-nani?!" Cye cried dumbfounded. This woman was Une? The woman nodded her head stepping forward, Cye searched around for something to hit her with incase she was playing something.   


  
  
  
  


"I have died, you fought well Mouri. But I'll back and I do, you'll know who I am," Une said clamly. "But I won't know who you are. You have nothing to fear."   


  
  
  
  


She smiled warmly, Cye blinked at her confused greatly, but before he could say anything else he felt something tugging on his conscience and Une disappeared from sight. The world around him vanished, and he fell into darkness.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Authors note II: Yippie I'm done this chapter! Finally! It forever to write! I hop you all enjoy it! I'm outa here! Ja ne! Gomen nesai for any misspelled words grammitcal errors and other things.] 


	16. Return

**16: Return....**  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Recap; episode 15:** _"I have died, you fought well Mouri. But I'll be back and when I do, you'll know who I am," Une said calmly. "But I won't know who you are. You have nothing to fear." She smiled warmly, Cye blinked at her confused greatly, but before he could say anything else he felt something tugging on his conscience and Une disappeared from sight. The world around him vanished, and he fell into darkness.  
_

  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye's face scrunched in an unknown emotion as he turned his head to the side his eyes remained closed for a moment before he opened them greeted by an open window and the shining cloudless morning sky.   


  
  
  
  
  


He smiled joyfully; he had actually beat Une and at her own game too! Cye chuckled at himself for praising his victory over the merciless woman who had come to him in his dreams again oddly enough. He placed a hand over his forehead flinching at the feel of bandages around his head and his hand he could only find in his mother's over packed first aid kit or....... _the hospital!_   


  
  
  
  


His eyes darted all around him discovering he was not in his bedroom; instead he was in completely white room with only a window with a feeding cord stuck in his arm, Cye slapped his hand on his uninjured arm against the side of face in a horrible realization.   


  
  
  
  


What if his mother found out about his current condition and residence, a look of dread washed over his face. He would never hear the end of it from his sister Sayoko or his mother..... along with his future brother-in-law Ryuusuke Shizuka. Cye's shoulder's slumped in defeat, before a wave of pain spiked his left arm. He winced swallowing his cry of pain knowing something like this would have happened Ronin warrior or not.   


  
  
  
  


He always managed to get himself beat up near death and was sent to the hospital numerous times as an 11-year-old child and was scolded or punished severely by his mother while he was teased endlessly by his sister who was considered a saint compared to him.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the sound of the door opening slowly, he looked up being able to witness four heads peer into the room with looks of hesitance or nervousness still looking pretty beat and bruised up from their individual fights against their late foe Une. "Hey Cye my man! How ya' doin'?!" Kento spoke in his usual outdoor voice with a cheesy grin on his face.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What he said," Ryo piped halfheartedly up trying not to look as foolish as he felt. Kento always had a way of embarrassing them even if was unintentionally at times, Rowen and Sage simply nodded to their friend not in the mood for talking at the present moment which was understandable.   


  
  
  
  


Cye's smile lessened at the noise a woman was making with one of nurses outside demanding to be let in wherever she wanted to go, he shrugged scratching the patch that held the tube in place on his arm. "I'm all right I guess," Cye replied with a yawn. "I'm as well as can be exp---."   


  
  
  
  


The English-accented teenager stopped in mid-scentence when all four ronins were shoved through the door giving entrance to Mouri's infamous mother, Mrs. Mouri who was followed by Sayoko and Ryuusuke grinning like the cheesier cat.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye did his best to ignore Sayoko's fiancee's expression before being bombarded an onslaught of his mother's question, Cye found his face smashed against his mother's vibrating chest from her sobs, he looked to his friend who had their heads turned in the other direction.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rowen, Ryo, Kento, and Sage sweatdropped at the amount of emotion the mother was displaying in public while praying their parents didn't react that way (though the assessment was extremely high). "O-o-kassan, my arm is **_broken!!!!_**" He managed to say while biting back the urge to scream at her as she looked him over and over.   


  
  
  
  


Cye felt his mother release him and winced in pain realizing his ribs were still sore from the beating he took, Mrs. Mouri stopped her examination to get a good look at him in the eye letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks. "Your arm is broken....? H-how?" She asked seeming to be a state denial.   


  
  
  
  
  


Despite the company he had Cye reached up and whipped away several tears away from his mother's red eyes with an apologetic smile. "I don't remember, honestly," He lied hoping his mother didn't see right threw him. Sayoko rolled her eyes at the family moment before her as she stroked the palm of her soon-to-be husband's hand who did nothing but stare at her lovingly figuring Sayoko was a lot more interesting to look at than her mother and brother.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage placed himself against the edge of the wall near the entrance folding his arms against his chest finding it hard to blink his swollen black eye hidden by his blonde hair. One of the many setbacks of being possessed by a spirit much like Lord Badamon was; One: He didn't remember anything from it except that he was indeed being controlled by a spirit; and two: He woke up with a sore cheek given to him by Kayura and a bruised eye possibly from a punch given to him by Cye or Rowen.   


  
  
  
  


Sage bit the side of his lip in annoyance knowing he would probably hafta to explain his absence to his Grandfather, mother, father and Yayoi. The blonde was abruptly ripped from his thoughts by a nude in the leg, he glanced down at his sister Satsuki with look of question in his noticeable eye.   


  
  
  
  


Satsuki's gaze shifted toward the hallway before pointed down the corridor at a certain object, confused Sage gazed down the hall way and to his dismay a sign that read "Furtado's lunch pit stop, a block down from the hospital." Sage glanced down at his sister who was giving him pleading eyes almost in tears. "Oi-ya," He sighed knowing was going to happen next.   


  
  
  
  


_She'll probably start crying or worse,_ Sage thought removing himself from against the wall. "Guys, I'll be back Satsuki's hungry---." Sage trailed off before leaving the room in a quick pace followed closely by Satsuki who waved to Rowen quickly before leaving.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Ja, Rownen-sama," She said before being yanked out of sight. Ryo looked to Rowen, the blue-haired teenager cleared his throat looking toward the window. Kento was unsure of what just happened and just shrugged it off returning his attention back to the rambling worries of Mrs. Mouri, when another figure entered the room.  


  
  
  
  
  


All eyes rested upon the female doctor that entered the room wearing a blue turtleneck sweater under her white lab jacket along with pants that not one crease in them and black swade shoes. Her eyes shaped like almonds and were the shade of Prussian blue, her hair was raven-colored and extended down to her waist. Her nose fit her small Asian face and her lips that were currently closed forming a thin line were a light pinkish color.  


  
  
  
  


A smile appeared on Kento's face as he looked the woman up and down before receiving a glare from the female herself causing Kento's smile to vanish and he looked the other way. "Who are all of you?" She asked in a professional voice.   


  
  
  
  


Ryo stepped up to the woman with the intentions of introducing everyone inside the small area when Cye's mother opened her mouth before he could. "I'm your paitent's mother Zyunko Mouri, my daughter; Sayoko Morui and her fiancee; Ryuusuke Shizuka is behind you, and--," Mrs. Mouri seemed to glance at the three teenagers with slight disgust. "Are Cye's friends; Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Faun, and Rowen Hashiba. He has others around here somewhere."   


  
  
  
  
  


The doctor nodded making her way over to Cye's bedside, she extended her hand out to the young man. Cye glanced up at the doctor gingerly grasping her hand and shaking it quickly. "Nice to meet you Cye, I'm your doctor Julia Ming," She said with a toothy grin.   


  
  
  
  
  


Cye noticed her white teeth and began to wonder how she kept them in such a state of white without one stain to show that she ever to food or coffee into her mouth? _She uses crest white strips perhaps?_ His mind considered seeming to absent at the moment. _Its' possible...,_  


  
  
  
  


He noticed Dr. Ming was examining his broken arm carefully by lifting the limp limb from his side causing the 16-year-old to wince in pain. "Gomen," Dr. Ming muttered quickly raising form her leaning position.   


  
  
  
  


Mrs. Mouri glanced at the woman with worried eyes before the smile that graced Dr. Ming's lips threw her off guard; what could there be to smile about? She thought giving the woman an odd look.   


  
  
  
  


Dr. Ming sighed placing her hand on the edge of the bed unsure how to break this to the nervous wreck of a woman in front of her without causing her to have a heart attack. "Well," She began with a cough.   


  
  
  
  


"Your son has several injuries besides the broken arm that could from a number of things, but from what I gather, he had a concussion, a fractured rib, a twisted ankle, a gash on the side of his head, various bruises and second degree burns on hands. He should recover smoothly he stays in the hospital ... unless you want to take him home with the responsibility of making sure he stays in bed."   


  
  
  
  


Ryo cocked an eyebrow; Dr. Ming sounded as if she wanted Mrs. Mouri to say "yes keep in the hospital." Rowen scratched his head in confusion over the decisions the doctor had given Cye's mother wondering what he would do if he was in her position, he hated when doctors gave them hard choices to choose between.   


  
  
  


He had this daunting feeling they did it on purpose. Rowen glanced over to Mrs. Mouri who looked as if she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, it reminded him of his mother when he taken to the hospital for server bruises given to him by his father who lied and said he was street brawl.   


  
  
  
  


One of the many things he had never situated himself with unlike his father who loved to beat down on people for a living to gather money since he had lost his job. Rowen scowled at the thought of his father before fixing his facial expression so he wouldn't worry his friends or anyone else around him.   


  
  
  
  


"Well, what will it be?" Dr. Ming's voice broke Rowen's train of thought. He shifted his gaze over to Mrs. Mouri who looked to her son for assistance, Cye wore the look of a confused teenager and shrugged before biting his lip in pain. "I think, I'll take him home Dr. Ming," She said finally. "I haven't seen him in so long. He just went missing."   


  
  
  
  


Dr. Ming nodded with a sincere smile on her lips giving Mrs. Mouri the sense that she had made the right choice before she turned to the three Ronins who blinked at her in question. Ming made her way over to Ryo looking him over.   


  
  
  
  


Ryo stiffened at her touch as she examined his dirty face that may have been bruises, and his busted lip. Ming's gaze shifted to Kento then Rowen before her smile melted from her lips replaced with a look of shame.   


  
  
  


"Well, you three look as if you were in quiet the brawl; be sure to clean yourselves up," Ming ordered ruffling Ryo's hair. "As you Mr. Sadana, follow me so I can treat that busted lip of yours." Dr. Ming walked passed the stunned Ryo exiting the room. The raven haired teen followed her out of the room as if were another day at school.   


  
  
  
  


There, at that moment, silence hovering over the room. Rowen opened his mouth to say something when Dr. Ming popped back into the room. "Oh, I forgot; Mrs. Mouri, Cye can be released from hospital care once we fix him up a bit, once visting hours are over. The rest is up to him."   


  
  
  


With that said, she left the room again. Kento grumbled at the dumb luck Ryo had wish his lip was busted. "Man, this sucks. How come Ryo got to go with Dr. Ming?" He grumbled angrily. Rowen rolled his eyes wondering what Sage was doing with his sister.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   


  
  
  
  
  


Satsuki sat beside the window inside Furtado's lunch pit-stop kicking her legs happily as she watched her brother order something for her to eat, she ran her hand thought her mess of a blonde hair realizing she needed it to be combed before it tangled any worse than it had.   


  
  
  


Sage was no master when it came to combing feminine hair (especially hers) and her sister or mother wasn't anywhere around to help, so she was left with the option of waiting until she got home.   


  
  
  


Satsuki looked up from her lap greeted with the smell of salty French fries and a plain burger accompanied by grape soda along with two packets of ketchup, she looked up at her brother who sat the tray on the table in front of her before setting down across from her leaning up against back of the chair with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.   


  
  
  


The 7-year-old noticed he nothing for himself to eat and despite emotionless mask she could clearly tell he was hungry; it reflected in his violet eyes. "Nii-chan, aren't you hungry?" Satsuki asked taking a bit of a fry.   


  
  
  
  


Sage shook his head with a slow blink before yawning shortly Satsuki huffed; he was harder to get through than a brick wall. "Don't lie, you know I hate it when you do that," Satsuki chided breaking her burger in half. She reached the other half to the 17-year-old in front of her, Sage glanced at her in question before staring down at the half of burger in her small hand.   


  
  
  
  


He turned away in refusal. "I'm not hungry," Sage mumbled annoyed. Satsuki scoffed retracting her hand placing the burger on the paper it was wrapped in knowing he would give in sooner or later to his hunger, she continued eating her fries while taking small bites of her burger glancing at Sage from time to time to see if his emotionless mask had faltered any.   


  
  
  
  


But to her dismay it hadn't, he was still staring out of the window into space, basically at nothing. Satsuki was on the edge of giving up, when an idea to get him to drop his guard came to her mind. "Whatever happened to that mean lady Sage?" She asked gulping down her soda.   


  
  
  
  


Sage blinked shifting his gaze toward her curious to what she was implying, Satsuki smiled mentally she caught his attention. "What lady?" He repeated placing a hand under his hair that hid his bruised eye. Satsuki huffed, Sage blinked at her.   


  
  
  
  


"The lady that kidnapped me!" She almost shouted. Sage looked around relieved no one had heard her he turned his attention back to his little sister knowing he had tell her what had happened, but that didn't mean he had tell her right away.   


  
  
  
  


He smiled surprising the little girl in front of him, Sage remove his hand from his eye placing it atop her hair, Satsuki made a noise indicating she was protesting against whatever he had planned, she clamped her hands around his sending a glare in his direction.   


  
  
  
  


"I'll tell you on your birthday," He said. Satsuki pouted, knowing he was up to something but despite his apparent slyness she decided to go along with him. "Promise?" She asked with a blink. Sage smirked with a nod. "Promise," He repeated, his eyes seem to brighten. Satsuki nodded releasing his hand. "Thank you Nii-chan!" She cried happily taking a bite of her burger.   


  
  
  


"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Satsuki gave him a look. "Don't answer that, just hand me that half of burger will ya. I'm starving," Sage ordered holding out his hand. Satsuki obliged placing the sandwich in his hand with a smile before returning to her own lunch. Sage big into his burger watching Satsuki with a coy smile. At least he someone else to talk to about his escapades consisting of saving the world besides his friends.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryo stepped out of Dr. Ming's office with a sigh, the woman was worse than his grandmother when he got hurt. She cleaned every visible injury on his body until his entire being stung with the pain of the aftereffects of peroxide and alcohol ... he wasn't sure which ointment Dr. Ming used on his cuts.   


  
  
  
  


"Sheez," He grumbled heading down the hall toward Cye's bedroom, his eyes were cast upward completely oblivious to where he was going when he bumped into someone.   


  
  
  


Ryo fell onto his bottom with a thud, he growled in fustration ready to let out his anger on th person in front of him when he looked up and gazed into the coalbolt blue/green eyes of Mina. "Mina?" He said confused. Mina leaned over placing her hands on her knees with an amused look on her face.   


  
  
  
  


She could tell the teenager was completely embarrassed for reasons unknown to her. "You all right?" She asked offering her hand. Ryo nodded sheepishly taking her hand in his grip, Mina chuckled pulling him up from the ground. "Thanks," He said shorting beginning to blush.   


  
  
  
  


He always did find it hard to be around Mina since he had a crush on her and all, but he always managed to keep his cool despite Mina knew of his crush. There was an awkward silence between the two the jumbled sounds of people, machines, and others things were only heard until Mina coughed while saying something, Ryo cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing.   


  
  
  
  


"So... um... Ryo, what do plan to do when you get home?" She asked offhandedly. Ryo looked at her dreading the thought of going home, his grandmother would probably love him to death then give him a months worth of chores to do.   


  
  
  
  


So instead of lying to the girl in front of him, he decided to tell the possible truth. "Chores. Lots of chores," He said simply with a sigh that a kid who couldn't lie his was out of anything would have envied. Mina smiled shoving the _girlier than girl_ giggle that fought it rise to the surface.  


  
  
  


"Really?" She said with pretend look of dread when she was really amused by it all.  


  
  


"Yeah," He replied looking down at his feet.  


  
  


"Sounds..." Mina trailed off.  


  
  


"....Interesting. Yeah I know." Ryo finished curtly, almost icily.  


  
  


Silence. Mina stared at her fingernails for a good while before she felt Ryo clamp his hand down on her shoulder walking past her, Mina looked up at him curiously her unnatural colored eyes seemed to glaze over with that of confusion while her face reflected the expression of curiosity. "You must be dying to know if Cye is all right, you coming with me?" Ryo asked with a smirk.   


  
  
  
  


Mina stared at him for a good while wondering what he was getting at, she also wondered if he had gotten over his feelings for her yet. _Stop worrying so much, just go with him,_ Her mind scolded her. "Uh, sure," She replied with a smile. Ryo nodded in satisfaction removing his hand from her shoulder the two began to head down the hall toward Cye's temporary bedroom.  


  
  


"What did you plan on doing when you got home, Mina?" Ryo asked.  


  
  


Mina looked down at her feet remembering every moment of that day when her house was demolished into firewood. "Uhh... Ryo--," She began nervously. "I don't have a home. It was blown up." Ryo stared at her in disbelief. "Blown up? How?" He stammered in confusion.   


  
  
  


Mina shrugged before stopping in her tracks Ryo mimicked her move with a look of worry on his face before he felt the girl embrace him throwing her arms around her neck. "We're going to be we staying at my aunt's house, its' no biggie. Despite we lost everything along with the house," She sniffled a bit causing Ryo have guilty feelings.   


  
  
  


He wrapped his arms around her small waist unsure of what to do, this had never happened to him. Sure, he had lost his parents, but he never lost his home; he always had a home to go to. His grandmother and Mia made sure of that.   


  
  
  
  


"Hey, don't worry about Mina. Let's just go see Cye, hopefully Kayura and the others have made it here already." Ryo coaxed rubbing her back soothingly as her body began shake with silent sobs.   


  
  
  
  


Ryo hated it when she was upset (thought a majority of the time she was angry; with him mainly), he removed the girl from his embrace wrapping his arm around her shoulders leading her down the hall as she tried to calm herself down. What she needed was a friend and that's he planned on being; her friend.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The tires of a Jeep the color red made its' way down the highway at a high speed ignoring the speed limit. The occupants of the topless vehicle were, Mia, Yulie, Kayura and the warlords (Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet).   


  
  
  
  


Yulie sat in the front with Mia and White blaze (who sat in between them), while Kayura sat in back crammed in between the warlords who weren't too thrilled about being inside a jeep with two of their former enemies who usually did nothing but get in the way of the Ronin warriors.   


  
  
  


Mia kept her eyes on the road her grip was tight on the steering wheel as she made a tight turn driving under the sign of above them that read; _Tokyo hospital_. Mia shifted her gaze toward the mirror image of Kayura with a wondering look in her eyes, Kayura caught a glimpse of Mia's gaze and cocked an eyebrow at her.   


  
  
  
  


"Yes, what is it Koiji?" Kayura mumbled. "I was wondering....," Mia began. "Just what happened over this past year, affer the battle with Talpa? I remember Ryo destroying Talpa and then nothing. I had this huge blank spot in my head before Une was destroyed and my memories returned to me." Kayura shrugged stractching the back of her neck, Mia's eyebrows narrowed slightly.   


  
  
  
  


Mia never did figure out why she had this huge disliking towards Kayura when she was usually a forgiving person, but for some reason she couldn't exactly shake the feeling of distrust toward the last of the ancients clan.   


  
  
  
  


Shaking the thought aside Mia returned her attention to the woman behind her awaiting for answers to her question. "Well?" She asked careful not to bump into White blaze. Kayura looked passed the massive form of the white tiger with a playful smile gracing her lips.   


  
  
  
  


"Well if you must know the reason of your amnesia I'll tell you," Kayura grumbled. "After Ryo destroyed Talpa with the inferno armor assisted by his dreadfully annoying friends, there was a rip in time. This rip would create a vortex that would allow someone from the underworld to return, that someone as you know was Une; who was before the Ronins or his time.   


  
  


Une was destroyed by the ancient years before he destroyed Talpa and was banished into underworld where she would stay for all eternity much like all demons do. But for unexplained reason destroying Talpa brought Une back from the underworld and I can't find out why this happened. However she was not able to return without a price." Kayura paused. Mia glanced toward her before stopping the jeep at a red light now that they were off the highway.  


  
  
  


"What price did she have to pay?" Yulie wondered turning aorund completely to face the pondering woman. Kayura glanced up toward Yulie sending a odd look his way before continuing. "You know the legend of ying and yang; good and bad, don't you little Yulie?" Kayura asked cryptically. Yulie thought for a moment before nodding in response.   


  
  
  


"Well, Une was all yang which meant she unbalanced in a way, so when she returned to the mortal realm she aquired a ying personality. The only problem is the ying personality was not transfered into Une, instead her ying was created as another person with an equal amount of ying and yang inside her," Kayura explained to the 9-year-old.   


  
  
  
  


Mia continued to keep one part of her attention on the explaination Kayura was explaing to Yulie while she drove down the street with the hospital in her sights. "If Une were to be destroyed her spirit would inhabit the good part of herself and there would be a slight change in the person, because the two spirits and personalities would merge together as one creating an entire entity with the same personality as before just with better traits and other things. Une and her other self would stay that way for an entirety.   


  
  


Une knew this of course, and didn't want anyone to get in her way of world domination, so she whipped the memories of the Ronin warriors and co. with help of Badamon's brother Lord Taku so there would interference in her plans. She trapped me and the warlords in the netherrealm to keep us out of her way."  


  
  
  
  


Dais scoffed. "That was self-explanatory Kayura," He grumbled. Cale and Sekhmet nodded in agreement. Kayura glared daggers in their direction before slumping back in seat wishing she were someplace else besides inbetween the three stooges.   


  
  
  
  
  


"So, who's Une's other self?" Yuile asked curious. Kayura shifted her gaze toward the little boy with a grin. "Someone your quiet attached to and look up to my friend," She replied cryptically. Yulie's eyes widend while Kayura looked down into the small pouch she had resting her lap searching for lipbalm, Mia snorted mentally wondering what the woman was getting at.   


  
  
  
  


Yulie turned around and sat down as the jeep drove up into the hospital parking lot, he was in a complete daze. He looked up to Ryo a lot...... did that mean he was Une's otherself? _No.... it couldn't be..... Ryo couldn't be apart of Une.... there's just no way.... is there?_ Yulie was jerked out of his thoughts when the jeep came to a stop.   


  
  
  
  


Mia was beginning to worry about the little boy, she rested her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. She gave him a smile trying to reassure him. "Hey I know what your thinking, its' not Ryo. I promise it isn't him..... isn't that right _Kayura?_" Mia said almost in a hiss.   


  
  
  


Kayura shrugged playfully watching Cale step out of the jeep before helping her out, Dais and Sekhmet followed them out. Yulie, White Blaze, and Mia were the lasts one to get out. Mia now knew why she disliked Kayura so much; she played with peoples emotions in a twisted way.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cye grimaced as Dr. Ming inserted the barely visible needle into his arm and injected a sedative into his system to ease the pain of his broken arm that had worsened as the morning became afternoon, he had hoped Mina and the others got here soon visiting hours would be over at 1:00pm.   


  
  
  


He sighed inwardly nodding much given thanks to Dr. Ming before she left the room leaving him his family. Mrs. Mouri sat the end of the bed with her handg gripped around his hand on his bruised arm. Rowen and Kento stood out in the hall giving him time with his family and stared to carry on a never-ending conversation about why Ryo loved animals.   


  
  
  


Cye shook his head, loving animals was probably in Ryo's blood since his father used to take picutres of wild animals all over the world before he died.   


  
  
  


Cye looked toward his soon-to-be stepbrother with uncertainty; he didn't look like a nice person, but Sayoko seemed to be quiet smitten with the man so he wasn't about to go and make a scene expressing his objections to his sister marrying the man.   


  
  
  


"So when's the wedding Sayo?" Cye asked curiously cocking an eyebrow at her. Sayoko scoffed turning her nose up at him. "Why should I tell you?" She grumbled. Cye glared at her, he could feel the sedative beginning to take affect on him.   


  
  
  


Mrs. Mouri narrowed her eyebrows at her daughter. "Be nice Sayoko, tell him," She said sternly leaving no room for objection. Sayoko huffed in defeat. "Its' this coming spring. Happy now?" Sayoko muttered turning her back to her mother and brother.   


  
  
  
  


"Ah come one Sayoko, don't be like that. Cye wasn't trying to be rude. He was just curious is all," Ryuusuke coaxed placing his hands on her shoulders. Sayoko grumbled something under her breath her back remained turned toward Cye and his mother. "She complains too much Okassan," Cye muttered yawning.   


  
  
  


Mrs. Mouri sent a scolding look in his direction causing him to slide under the covers a bit father, when the door opened again. All eyes averted toward the door as Ryo and Mina entered the room with objects in they're hands; a vase of flowers and a note book. "Hi Cye!" Mina chirped cheerfully with a grin.   


  
  
  
  


Cye nodded to her with a smile, he watched the girl make her way over to his bed careful with the vase in her hands. He watched her set the vase on the nightstand beside the bed with a sigh before looking up at him.   


  
  
  
  


Cye's eyes widened at vast endlessness of unnaturally colored eyes as they began swirl with hints of brown there was a flash of another person in front of him then it was gone just as quickly as if appeared.   


  
  
  


Mina cocked her head to the side in question, wondering what he was looking at; she waved her hand over his face catching his attention surprisingly. He looked up at her with a dazed expression shaking his head. "Are you all right, Cye-sama?" She asked resting a hand on his shoulder.   


  
  
  
  


Cye nodded hesitantly placing his hand agains his forehead. "Its' just the sedative Dr. Ming gaze me.... I'm seeing things sorta," He said unsure of what he had seen. Mina removed her hand from his shoulder relieved.   


  
  
  
  


"Well, I'm sorry for staying for such a short amount of time with you but I've to go. My family is waiting for me in the lobby, we've gotta head to my aunts," Mina explained shortly before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glade your safe Cye. Bye Ryo."   


  
  
  


Mina gave the raven haired boy's hand a squeeze before jogging out of the door with much made haste. Both Ryo and Cye blushed in embarrassment glancing toward eachother wondering what had just happened right then and now but said nothing. Mrs. Mouri was also surprised by had happened the smile on her face showed that. "Strange girl," Sayoko said to herself.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sage made his way into hospital with a look of dread upon his face as he hid his hand behind him with Satsuki trailing behind him who wore a guilty look on her face. As they walked through the lobby she tugged at his wrist listening to the small chain line that was attached to the bracelets around their wrists wishing she hadn't done what she did and tried to apologize to her brother who she had finally got to open up again.   


  
  
  
  


"Onii-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to--." Sage cut Satsuki off. "What did I tell you about stealing things that didn't belong to you? Why'd you take that cop's handcuffs? How we gonna get these things off!" He growled lifting his arm up to show the girl.   


  
  
  


Satsuki sniffled bowing her head down in shame. Sage sighed. "Just don't say anything, and I get Rowen get these things off. Okay?" He grumbled in annoyance.  


  
  
  


"Hai." Satsuki whispered following her brother toward the elevator. _Note to self; buy Onii-chan flax oil pills._ She thought in dismay as they entered the elevator.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: Oi-Oi! Calm down **AnimegirlH**; They' came didn't they? [Grins] I just wanted to end the chapter that way is all. No need to get you knickers in a twist now. I wouldn't leave out everybody else. I hoped you Enjoyed this chapter.  


  
  
  


**Bunch-o-nuts:** Hey man.... How ya been? [Scratches back of head sheepishly] I had totally forgot about his broken arm. It kinda slipped my mind. Gomen nesai. My brain was kinda concentrating on something else at the time ... and his broken arm was but a memory forgotten. Gomen again. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter..... for this first part to the end and sorry if it sucks this would be the Fourth chapter story I've ever completed and I'm not sure how my endings are because no-one ever did finish reviewing them. [Shrugs] Check my profile and completed chapter stories to see what I mean.   


  


Ja ne!   
Sakura123~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
